


Worthy Love

by BeautyIsInTheBookshelves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Beta Simon Lewis, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cinderella Elements, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Falling In Love, Imprisonment, King Asmodeus, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clary Fray, Omega Magnus Bane, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Prince Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rapunzel Elements, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Top Alec Lightwood, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves/pseuds/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves
Summary: King Asmodeus lost his wife to suicide. And he was left to love, protect and raise his only pup. When his son grew up, he had his heart broken by a vile woman that only wanted his crown. The king, desperate to protect his son from others and himself, locks the omega away in a tower made of vines. Protected by guards made of thorns. Only to be set free by someone worth of his love. Prince Magnus is trapped inside of his tower, awaiting a love that he doesn't believe in.Alec has always dreamt of having love. His sister, Isabelle, found it in the form of a talkative squire and a soon to be born pup. His brother, Jace, found it in the hidden confines of the palace with a lady of the court. Alec has always wanted to find someone to love and have him love him in return. It isn't until he is searching the woods that he discovers a tall vine tower, with an inhabitant inside.At first, Magnus doesn't trust Alec because of his six years in the vine prison and that he's an alpha, like his father. At first, Alec thinks that he's gone mad. But as Alec continues making efforts to visit and rescue him, the two young men discover that they have a love that was always set in stone.Updates Coming Soon! 🏵





	1. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved Omegaverse stories. Especially ones with Alpha Alec and Omega Magnus. So I thought to write my own. I adore fairy tales so I decided to write one and combine by two favorite things.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. Hopefully there is many more to come. 🧡

Here's the thing about fairy tales.

They're not as perfect as they may seem. No matter how perfect it sounds or how daring or romantic… it is almost never ever as perfect. No story ever is. Because the one that is about to be read is not like most beloved tales. At all. It has twists and turns. Protection and concern. Affection and yearn.

So our story begins in the past. Long ago. With a captive prince and worrying king. A strong warrior and true love that awaited him since his birth. In a beautiful kingdom, with a beautiful village, there was a prince. A prince who was born an angel. A prince that fell and was turned into a demon. A demon prince from a pure alpha line with nothing but ice in his heart towards his subjects. He hated his people. The man that sired him. His brothers in arms from other kingdoms, he despised as well. He hated everyone around him. The prince had no love in his heart. Not an ounce of care for even himself.

But that all changed when he met a beautiful omega in the marketplace.

One with a kind heart and beautiful voice.

The ice surrounding his heart slowly melted.

And the prince fell in love with the village girl.

After a year, he married her and a huge celebration united the prince and his people. A month after that, the demon king made her his queen when he was crowned the true king. And a year after that, the happy couple was blessed with the birth to a darling baby boy. The infant prince was born with tears in his eyes and cries that shook the palace walls. It broke the king's heart until he was able to hold the baby for himself. Hold the gentle boy that looked like his mother, but had his father's eyes and hair.

The king and queen were ecstatic to have a pup of their own. They named their son Magnus and vowed to do nothing but raise him with love, protection and care. At the age of three, the young child was presented as an omega, with wonderful and powerful magic like his father. But the king nor the queen cared of his second gender, they were just happy that they had a lovely little prince to raise and love.

The young prince grew into six years old. Hopping around the palace and playing with his mama and papa until his heart's content. Everything was happy in the kingdom. It was magical for the king and queen and their bundle of joy son.

But all good things have to come to an end. A tragedy struck to the king and queen. One that no one saw coming.

The king had awoken to find his wife and his son not with him inside the palace. When he investigated, he found his beautiful queen hanging in her old barn. Their son was crying below her. The king read the note that she left behind, learning that she ended her future so that she wouldn't become a disappointment of a queen. Filled with rage, sadness and fear, the king found everyone who ever made his wife feel insecure and burned them with his power.

The king scooped up his son, held him close to his chest and raised him, not wanting the memory of his wife to fade. He vowed that he would raise his son on his own, and never risk his life like his wife had.

Another twelve years had passed, and the prince was now eighteen. The young omega was spirited, flirtatious and excited about every new adventure that the world would unfold. It made his father happy to see him just as free spirited as his mother.

Then a few months after his birthday, he met a young alpha woman named Camille. The king was excited to see his son with someone who was seemingly good for him. But after a year of dating, Camille's true intentions were revealed. That she didn't love Magnus, but she loved his money and his title. The heartbroken and angry prince had Camille imprisoned while he cried in his father's lap.

He told him how much of a disappointment he would become if he just ruled with his heart. The king, filled with love for his son and wanting nothing more than protection, took him that night deep into the woods.

"Where you taking me papa?" Magnus asked, looking around at the beautiful way the moon lit up everything in sight.

"I am going to show you something my son. Something that will keep you from the same fate as your mother, hopefully." The king said as he walked deeper into the woods.

"Father… I may have been naive enough to believe Camille, but that's in the past. I will find a beautiful woman or a handsome man that will truly love me for me."

"Yes." The king said, turning around and looking at his son. "And when that worthy man or woman comes, than you will be set free."

Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Set free?"

The king raised his hands and muttered a curse. "You will be safe in this tower of vines. No matter how hard you try to end it, you will be protected inside it's confines. Food, drink and anything you need will grow just for you. And no matter what you do to cut the vines, you will never have a break through."

Magnus turned to run away from this curse that his father was casting. But vines sprout out from the ground and surrounded the prince. The king wiped tears from his eyes. The vines formed a wide oval prison. Trapping the prince inside of it. The king waved his hand as it opened a small window for him to see his son.

The omega prince was crying now. In fear and confusion. "Papa please! Please… please… please let me out! Papa!"

The king moved forward cupped his son's cheek. "I'm doing this to keep you safe. To protect you. People will hurt you. Take advantage of you! I can't... I won't have anything happen to you. Just like your mother! You'll be safe here from those who want you because of your money. Or title as prince. Or want you for sex because you're an omega."

"No! No, please! Papa please, don't do this to me! Let me out please!" Magnus begged, tears filling his eyes.

The king and continued his spell. "You will be protected, bottom to top by guards made from vine and thorn. The only one that will save you, the one made to love you they were born. And save you, they must find and pluck an enchanted rose hidden in the wood. Only then will you be free and able to share their livelihood."

"You can't do this!" the prince cries. "You can't just isolate me in here! Papa, please!"

"I will visit you every day. I promise." the king said. "I love you."

"This isn't love! This isn't protection! It's a cell!" the prince cried. "I'll break out of here. I'll use my magic! My power!"

"The spell is lined up with my magic. My power. No matter what you do or how hard you try, you will magic will not set you free."

"No… no! Father please!"

The king looked away from his boy, raising his magic. "I will return with provisions. A bed, blankets, some entertainment. I promise you."

The magic surrounded the vine prison that Magnus was confined in and it raised it up high into the sky. Magnus screamed in anger and fear as he was so high in the sky that he could look down at the trees and see his palace from afar. The king sighed from below. This is what had to be done to save his boy. He waves his hands and gigantic thorns formed on the vines holding the prison up.

The king turned around and shook his head. The huge vine and thorn guards emerged. His spell was perfect. It would work.

"No gets in. I spell this forest. That only the bravest will be able to find their way here and break my magic promise. And the prince cannot tell how to break my spell. My magic forbids it, your savior will discover it along with their battle."

The king sighed and walked away, hearing nothing but his only child's cries. 

The king returned to his kingdom, telling all of his subjects that the prince had gone off to properly mourn his mother's death. And that he will return one day with nothing but love in his heart. The king lived up to his promise and returned the next day to his son's tower of vines. The spell only recognized the demon king and his alpha scent. The vines morphed into a small swing, which the king sat on as it lifted him up to his son's prison.

"I have brought you some things." the king said, waving his magic as a bed appeared in the center of the prison, adorned with soft blankets and pillows. A bookshelf appeared on the left wall. "The books will change if you ask them to."

The prince just sat in the corner of his prison, head in between his knees. The king sighed.

"If there's anything else that you may need or want… don't be afraid to let me know. Or if you just want to talk to me-"

"I don't even want to look at you!" Magnus screamed. "If you're going to leave me here, than how about you get away and don't ever come back!"

"Magnus-"

"If this is what love is, I don't want it! I don't fucking want it! I'll lock away my own heart and curse myself with a frozen heart!" Magnus said, standing up and raising his hand to conjure his magic. But nothing came. "What?"

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself… like you're mother did…"

The prince screamed and punched the wall. The demon king raised his hand and the vines wrapped around his wrists, covering his hands in some sort of mittens. Magnus pulled to get them off.

"The magic will stop you if you try to hurt yourself!" The king cried.

"I hate you!" The omega cried. "I hate you! I hate you! Go! Get out of here!"

"Son-"

"If you're going to entrap me in here than leave me alone and never come back. I never want to see you again!"

The king pulled his hand away and waved his magic. He left the tower, with the prince still inside. And a curse still yet to be broken.

* * *

** _Six years later…_ **

"Alright, one last try."

"You said the last twenty times I kicked your ass."

"This time I mean it. You win, my treat at Hunter's Moon. As many drinks as you want."

"Fine."

The blonde knight, stood up straighter and held up his blade. The other knight laughed. No matter what his dear friend did, he wasn't going to win. He stayed still as he watched his best friend charge at him. Blade held up. He dropped his own blade and dropped down to the floor. He grabbed his friend's ankle as he slid down the floor. The blonde knight fell down face first on the mat.

"That hurt?" the knight asked.

"You think?" the blonde responded.

"Still not giving up?"

"No… I haven't been bested yet!"

The blonde stood up and picked up his blade. The other knight chuckled, but his smiled immediately faded as he looked forward. He dropped his blade, placed one arm behind his back and one on his stomach and he bowed. 

"Lady Clary."

The blonde's eyes widened and he turned over to greet the young lady. In his haste at the distraction, the other knight grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back, his own blade back in his hands and pressed against the blonde's throat. He growled.

"That's not fair."

"Neither is any battle Jace. But I win. You owe me a cider. And I believe as per your words, as many ciders as I want."

Jace pushed away and adjusted his armor. "You just won. Again. Damn, you're so good."

"Thank you."

"Okay, I don't get you. You are literally the best knight here… and you still prefer to do routine patrols around the forest?"

"What can I say? I enjoy being close to home."

Jace mimicked his friend's voice. "I enjoy being close to home. I also enjoy never ever using my talent to save the kingdom! Come on Al."

"What?" he stated, picking up the blades and placing them on the rack. "I enjoy staying here at home. Near the palace. Where everything is visible and the same."

"You're no fun. What I would kill for some adventure."

"What kind of adventure are you trying to get into that you don't already have here with Clary?"

"The Lady Clary and I are just in a secret courtship until her father is okay with our union."

"You sound like Simon."

"We're just keeping our relationship on a low level. Just for a little while. You know how her father is with her. Especially with the knights." Jace said. "But back to you Alec, what about adventure for you? A thrilling case? A damsel in distress?"

"Nope. Not for me." Alec said honestly, pulling off his heavy armor and than his shirt. Sweat was dripping from the shirt and onto his skin. His perfectly formed washboard abs on full display in the sun. Jace joking whistled at him. Alec laughed, throwing his sweat drenched shirt right at his face.

Jace gagged as he pulled it off his face. He turned to jokingly throw it across the training field, but just threw it back at his friend and brother.

"Alec…"

"No, no. You and Clary dream of adventure beyond the palace walls. I don't. I am happy here." Alec said, wiping his sweat from his face.

Jace chuckled at his friend, but nodded in respect of him. He walked over to him, but stopped. "Is that the king?"

Alec raised his eyebrows and turned over. The training area of the palace was just outside of the palace. Open space right by the gardens. From there you could see the windows of some rooms and who might be inside. Jace was looking at one of the high windows. At a man that looked young for his age. Looked like he was in his mid thirties when in reality he was around his fifties. His eyes were red and puffy and he had a sad, stoic look on his face and he looked out the glass. Alec looked over at him.

"No one's seen the king in years. It's got to be some other noble." Alec said.

"No… that has to be the king. Look at him." Jace said pointing.

Alec sighed and did as he was told, turning back and looking at the broading man staring through the glass. The man had on a tall silver crown with jewels embellished inside of the metal. Everyone knew that that was the kings crown. Even though no one had seen the royal in a long time, they knew who that crown belonged to. No one else wore it. Alec eyed the king and his sad look. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept since he was born.

"He seems so sad." Alec said, looking back at Jace.

"Rumor has it that his son committed suicide just like his mother." Jace said.

Alec slapped his shoulder. "Don't say that! That's just gossip. You shouldn't listen to those dumb rumors. Especially about the king. You don't know it to be true."

"What else could make an alpha king so sad? The loss of his wife and his only pup?"

"Enough Jace. Don't say those things." Alec snapped, a growl in his voice.

Jace instantly shut his mouth. Alec nodded at him and turned away from the somber king. They left their armor in the ground and left.

* * *

Alexander Lightwood was born of alpha Robert Lightwood and beta Maryse Lightwood. Born of a pregnancy that was nothing but a miracle. People usually say the betas cannot birth alphas. But Maryse proved them wrong with her first child. An alpha pup. Maryse raised her son with charm, grace and love. Alec took on his mother's loving and protecting role with his baby sister Izzy, who was born a beta, and when his brother Jace was adopted, who was also an alpha. Alec's father raised him to know that he was an alpha and would one day take over his family.

Alec's mother had nothing but love for all of her children. But his father, on the other hand, grew to hate his children, angry that they were never going to take on a high status role at the palace like he had once. Alec was beaten from age four to seven, until mother had his father arrested for domestic abuse and exiled by the king himself. Alec from that point on, chose to protect his family and those around him. To never let anyone hurt others like he had been hurt by the man who was supposed to love him unconditionally. Which is why he always stayed inside of the kingdom. Just in case his family was ever in danger. Or he needed to protect others.

Alec rode his horse over to the Lightwood cottage a bit far off from the village. It was close to the waters of the lake and a bit closer to the village if they ever required some items. Alec pulled his horse over to the stables that he and his mother built when he was ten and jumped off of his horse. As he did, a little animal jumped up onto his legs. Jace chuckled from the saddle of his own horse. Alec knelt down and kissed the small, adorable, beige dog.

"Hey there!" Alec said, scratching behind her ears. "Hey there Angel. How are you girl?"

"I'm still shocked that Maryse let you keep that dog." Jace said as he hopped off his saddle. Angel ran over and jumped up for Jace's attention. "Hey girl! Hey!"

"She's a lot like you and I. Loving and protecting." Alec said with a chuckle, whistling Angel over. "Hey sweetie. How's Izzy? Can you take me to her?"

Angel barked happily and ran over to the back of the cottage. Jace and Alec followed the beagle. Angel led them to the backyard, where both Izzy and Maryse were. Maryse was busy creating a fire while her daughter laid on the grass with her shirt pulled up from her swollen belly. Maryse turned over to find Angel barking. She smiled widely. The woman very authoritatively held her hand up, signaling Angel to sit. Angel sat down as she as told and wagged her tail. Her tounge sticking out of her mouth as she waited for someone to speak with her and give her an order or something to do.

"Good girl." Maryse said, handing her a piece of flap meat. She turned over to her sons. "Hello boys."

"Hey mom." Alec said, hugging his mother and kissing her temple. Alec looked over and saw his sister laying on the grass. "Hello Isabelle."

"Sshh!" Izzy snapped at her older brother.

"Hey, why are you yelling at me? I just got here." Jace said.

"Sshh!"

"Iz-"

"Sshh!"

"Excuse me, I am your older brother." Alec stated with a fake bossy tone.

"Well excuse me, but I'm heavily pregnant and missing my mate!" Izzy snapped back, laying her head back down on the grass.

"Damn." Jace said. "Why don't you listen to her already? She makes a valid point Al."

"Pay her no mind boys." Maryse said. "She's been hormonal since this morning. Once she gets over to Simon's tomorrow, she'll be just fine."

"How much longer until I get to meet my nephew?" Jace asked, sitting next to Izzy said stroking her hips in comfort.

"Not too long. Two or three more days hopefully. Or maybe a week at most." Izzy said. "Then you can meet Gabriel."

"You're naming the baby Gabriel?" Maryse asked, as she placed more wood inside the growing flame. "I thought that you were going to name him Nicolas just yesterday."

"And I thought that you were going to name him Henry two fortnights ago." Alec added.

"Yes. I am the pregnant beta. I decide my baby's name. And I can change his name whenever I choose to." Izzy stated.

"Good point." Mayrse said.

Angel barked in agreement.

"Besides. Simon wanted our son's name to be Anakin from a book he read me the day we met."

"That beta reads way to many books." Jace said, whistling Angel over to ruffle his ears. 

Alec looked over at his sister. "I'm excited to be an uncle. And the name is beautiful."

"Very angelic my sweet daughter. Very fitting for such a perfect baby." Maryse said, sitting down beside her daughter.

Alec smiled at his mother. He turned over and looked at his pregnant sister. His eyes went to the mating bite resting on her left shoulder.

The knight would never admit it, to anyone but himself and probably Angel, but he envied his baby sister. She had found love. Sure, it was in the form of the annoying bookworm and squire named Simon Lewis. But it was who his sister loved. And who loved his sister back. Alec had always wanted love.

He's always wanted a mate to love and hold. Alec was once in love when he was younger. With Jace. It was back when he was first adopted and they slowly started to become brothers. Alec thought that he and Jace would one day be close enough to become mated. But he learned that he was never really in love with the blonde alpha and that he wasn't what he wanted. Alec still wants love. Someone to love and hold. Alec looked up at the sun as he rubbed his sister's knuckles reassuringly. He hoped and prayed to the angels that one day… that they would allow him to be able to find a mate. Whether they be alpha, beta or omega. He hoped that he would have something beautiful and romantic.

If only he knew that what he dreamed of, was closer than he ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Rainwater scent? Check. Mixed with peppermint? Check. And sandalwood? Check. That phenomenal singing voice? Check. Beautiful in general? Now that was just a bonus.


	2. The Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was going to go to the lake to grab water for his family. But Angel sniffs something across the lake. The alpha goes to investigate, and soon discovers a giant stalk of vines in the woods. A a beautiful singing voice from above it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I was watching Miraculous Ladybug (the show was made for kids but has legit a mostly adult fanbase). I was watching the episode Weredad, and the akumatization is what inspired me to make this story.
> 
> I saw the episode.
> 
> Froze in awe of the creativity.
> 
> Shut off Netflix.
> 
> Opened my laptop.
> 
> And didn't stop typing until three thirty A.M. I'm so excited to continue this story! Because I'm going to add Valentine and Jonathan's story and their villainous motives. I'm adding Sizzy romance, Clace romance, and whatever you guys think I should add! Let me know 🧡

Alec was always awake first thing in the morning. As soon as the sunshine started to beam through his window, the knight was up at ready to begin the day. The alpha forced himself upwards in his bed. He yawned and looked out to see the sun beginning to rise. He smiled seeing the orange glow in the sky that signified a new day. He swung his legs over the bed and continued to get himself dressed.

He needed to get some water for his family. His pack. Despite his mother desperately telling him that he didn't need to take care of the house or her, the alpha in Alec just needed to take care of his family. Feed them. Keep them happy. It was one of the reasons that he hadn't moved out yet to find a suitable mate or become a full guard at the king's palace. Because he just wanted to make sure that his family was okay. Keep them protected. That they were taken care of. He had no idea why he wanted to do this or why he had to, but he did it every morning and every night if he was home early enough.

The young alpha made his way to front door, grabbing the bucket that he always left there. He hoped to grab more than enough fresh water this time for some tea and to soothe Izzy's nine month pregnancy ache. Alec walked out the door and alerted Angel, who was sleeping soundly in a small little hut that Simon made just for her.

"Morning girl." Alec said, greeting the dog with a belly rub and a kiss. "Wanna come with me to get some water? Do ya? Come on!"

Angel instantly got up and ran after her master. Alec started running towards the woods closest to their home. Another reason why he lived so far from the village and hadn't moved away. His family cottage was the closest to the lake. Completely free fresh and clean water just a short stroll away. Angel saw the water and ran over, licking some of the cold liquid onto her tongue. Alec smiled watching Angel as he was filling the large wooden bucket with water. The knight stood up, whistling for Angel follow. But the beagle stayed still. Standing at the edge of the lake, staring out into the vast abyss of the deep wooded thicket.

Alec raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Angel turned over to her master and whimpered. She saw something. Definitely saw something. She whimpered, moving her paw in that direction over the large lake.

Alec looked out. He turned over back to the cottage. "Let me grab my bow, okay?"

Angel yapped in protest.

"Angel, it will be a second."

The dog, despite her obviously strong instincts, obliged by her master and sat there on the grass. Alec smiled and petted the top of her head gently. Alec ran off back to the cottage. He walked inside of the main room and pulled his bow and quiver of arrows off the wall by the front door. Alec placed the quiver on the back and carefully left the house again. He ran back over to Angel, who was still sitting there obediently.

Alec smiled. "Good girl. Go ahead, show me."

Angel rested her nose against the ground. She sniffed a few times before getting up and pointing her paw across the wide lake.

Alec hissed. "That far huh? Alright."

Alec got up and pulled a long coil of rope from his quiver. There was always rope in there if something terrible arose and he needed it. He tied the rope to the end of the arrow, before picking holding it back in his hands. He carefully placed it inside of his bow and pulled the bowstring high up to his cheek. He released. And the arrow flew straight and narrow. Alec grinned, holding the other end of the rope. He walked over and tied the other end of a thick tree.

The knight knelt down and picked Angel up. Angel adored cuddles, no matter what time or day it was. She barked happily, waving her tail from right to left as her master held her. Alec pulled out a small handkerchief from his pocket. The same one he used to wipe the sweat from Izzy's forehead and belly last night. He held it up, both ends in his hand but the handkerchief wrapped around the rope. Alec took two careful steps back before sprinting down the ground. He raised his legs with as much of his strength and speed as he could muster as the weight pushed him down the rope and across the lake. Alec laughed as he and Angel landed safely on the other side.

"How was that? Fun?" Alec asked Angel.

Angel barked in happiness. She stood up on her hind legs and held her paws to Alec's. Alec shook her paws and rubbed behind her ears. After her cuddles, Angel sniffed something again. She stopped, got back down on all fours and started sniffing the floor again. She turned her body and started walking towards the scent. Alec followed behind her, leaving the rope and arrow by the lake behind. Just in case he needed to leave as fast as humanly possible. The alpha followed his dog through the trees as she sniffed the grass. Angel stopped perked her ear up.

Alec looked up to try and hear what she was hearing. And he heard it too. It wasn't something. It was someone.

_Look at where you are_

_Look at where you started_

_The fact that you're alive is a miracle_

_Just stay alive, that would be enough_

Faintly in the distance, the alpha was serenaded by beautiful singing. Alec and Angel met eyes. Angel's nose went to the grass again and she took one sniff, before she took off bolting down the woods. Alec immediately started chasing after her, not wanting to lose the trail that they had discovered.

Who was that singing? It was beautiful. He knew that it was a male voice singing. A beautiful alto. Words flowing out like water down a waterfall. He sounded almost like he had been singing his entire life. Why would he be singing out here in the woods? Was he alone or okay? And why would Angel be sniffing him out? Angel was a hunting and tracking dog. She only whimpered when she noticed something like an animal to hunt or someone hurt on patrol. What was so interesting about this man singing in the woods? Hopefully when they found him, they would discover why.

Angel ran through the trees and the bushes. She sniffed the ground again and barked at Alec. Alec looked down at her as she pointed her nose over to the left. She started walking towards the left, Alec following. Angel stopped in the middle of a small clearing and a dead end. A huge rock and thick vines blocking their path entirely. Alec sighed.

"There's nothing here Angel. Maybe we should just-"

As the alpha said that, his dog sniffed towards the rock. She walked towards it and screamed as she fell down.

"Angel!" Alec screamed, running over to the rock, he pushed away the vines and saw that the rock was actually just a huge tunnel going downwards. "Hang on Angel! Stay there!"

Alec held his bow and quiver close as he jumped down the tunnel as well. He hissed and groaned in pain as he slid down the tunnel and fell down on the grassy ground. He hissed, rubbing his back. Angel ran over and licked her master's nose. Alec chuckled as he sat up straight. He rubbed behind his dog's ears and kissed the top of her head. He was glad that Angel was alright, truly. If anything, her beige fur was just a bit dirty from the fall down.

Angel licked Alec's cheek again before going down on the ground and wagging her tail patiently. Alec got up and checked his quiver. It was still filled arrows. As Alec got up, he finally heard the singing again. It was a lot more louder now. More clear. He could hear the lyrics a bit more now. Understand the words of the beautiful man that was around somewhere.

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

Alec stood up. He looked down at Angel. Maybe this time, he should take a sniff? See what he could smell. The alpha took a strong whiff in the air. The scent that took over was intoxicating. Sandalwood. Rainwater. Fresh mint. Beautiful apart. But completely unbelievable when together. Alec gasped at the smell. And combined with the beautiful singing. 

Woah.

Alec looked down at Angel. He smiled. "Do you hear that? Smell that."

Angel barked as her answer. Alec looked down at her. They both took a sniff in the air. Angel took off walking towards the scent. Alec followed behind her, hand on his bow just in case this man with the beautiful voice has or was a foe. Angel sniffed around and approached a clearing. Alec knelt down to pet her, but looked at the clearing on accident. His eyes widened at what he saw.

A huge stalk of vines curled together. Giant thorns sticking out, looking almost like swords themselves. Alec took a step forward and looked up. The stalk looked as high as the trees. Maybe even more than that. As Alec looked up, the singing was clearer. And was coming from up there.

_If you ever ever call my name, name_

_You will find out that we're both the same_

_When the lights go out, I need to know_

_Are you afraid of the dark?_

_I'm not afraid of the dark_

Alec stepped further out into the clearing and approached the giant vines. He pressed his hand against the huge thorn there. He would probably cut his whole arm off if he fell onto one of these or were rammed into it.

But he needed to climb up there and discover what was up there. Who was up there. If everything was alright. It was the alpha in him that made him want to investigate.

And investigate he shall.

Alec looked up, hearing the song stop and a different one begin.

_When I'm with you_

_I can feel earth glow_

_I can feel the earth glow_

_Even with my eyes closed_

_I can feel the earth glow_

_When I'm with you_

Alec smiled. It was a beautiful voice. He wondered if he was listening to an actual angel singing. Alec pulled off his quiver and leaned it against the stalk. He turned over to Angel. 

"You stay here girl. I'll be back as soon as possible." Alec said in a low voice, petting her gently.

He sighed and dropped his bow was well. He rubbed his hands together and started climbing up the tall structure. Alec had done a lot of training as a knight. Climbing was one of them. And he always passed with flying colors. He hoisted himself up without hassle. He climbed higher and higher, not even thinking of looking down. Alec made his way towards a huge leaf growing on the vines. He moved over and rested on it. He was surprised that it could actually hold his weight. Probably because it was ten times bigger and stronger than a normal leaf. Duh.

Alec was sweating. The salty liquid dripped from his forehead down to his nose and chin. He wiped it away and looked up. He was closer to the top. And he could see something there slightly. An almost huge oval, made completely from vines with thorns sticking out. Maybe it was some kind of tree that was climbing. But there was no bark. And why would a tree being singing when all his instincts went to a human male. Alec heard the voice now as clear as if he was next to him. Understandable. Beautiful. He was singing a different song now. It had taken a while for Alec to get as high as was during the climb.

_I float in a boat_

_In a raging black ocean_

_Low in the water, with nowhere to go_

_The tiniest lifeboat, with people I know_

Alec rubbed his wrists and jumped back up onto the vines. He climbed up and up until when he reached high enough to grip a piece of vine or small thorn. He finally reached a flat surface. Alec raised himself up and pulled himself over. He fell down on his stomach onto the flat floor like surface. He took in a few deep breaths. The alpha sat up and looked over.

He saw that he was so high up. He saw the tops of all the trees and as he turned over, he also saw the palace. He looked down and saw that was standing on top of huge leaves. It seemed to be supported by the vines below him. Alec ran his hands through his hair. He turned over and saw the huge oval. He admired how well the vines were lined together. It looked like it was weaved like a basket. He perked up, hearing the singing again.

_I'm hugging my knees, and the captain is pointing_

_Well who made her captain?!_

_Still, the weakest must go_

_The tiniest life boat_

_Full of people I know_

Alec walked around the huge oval. As he did, he walked in front of a window in the center. And he met eyes with the most beautiful man that he had ever met. The man was looking through the window, singing without a care. Until Alec walked right in front of him. The man froze and silenced. Alec tensed as soon as he saw him. He didn't expect to find anyone inside of the oval shaped vines. But as he took a sniff in the air, he realized this was the man he was looking for.

Rainwater scent? Check. Mixed with peppermint? Check. And sandalwood? Check. That phenomenal singing voice? Check. Beautiful in general? Now that was just a bonus.

Alec let out an awkward chuckle. "Uh… hi?"

The man looked at Alec and instantly started screaming. He ran back into the vines and huddled behind his bed.

"Shit! No, wait! I didn't mean to scare you! Don't be alarmed." Alec said, moving closer to the only window there. "Um… is there a door maybe? I'll show you that I mean no harm."

"There's no door!" the man said in fright, jumbling through a chest that was inside. "Even if there was one, why would I tell you?! Who the fuck are you?!"

"I'm a friend, I swear." Alec said with a smile. "I'm-"

Alec was about to open his mouth and introduce himself, when he took another whiff. Now that was closer he could finally tell. Omega. This man was an omega. And if there was no door, and obviously no way of getting out…

Was he trapped here in this tower of vine? Was he a prisoner?

"Um… Mister Omega..." Alec stated.

He didn't get to finish as the man's nostrils flared in anger. He grabbed something from a chest pressed against the wall and he threw it out the window, hitting Alec right in the nose. The alpha fell down to his knees. When the knight pulled his hand away, no blood was dripping. Alec looked down and saw that he had thrown an apple. A browning one but, an apple at that. He stood back up.

The omega huffed. How dare this brute? This... alpha bigot, come here and call him an omega out of the blue like that? How did he even get up the tower? If his questions weren't answered, he'd be sure to throw something else at this heathen.

"Get away from here!" he screamed. "You... you... you alpha!"

"Look, I apologize. You and I got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." Alec said, holding out his hands. "See? I'm completely and utterly unarmed."

The man looked down at Alec's hands. He saw that they were empty. The only thing there was a thick leather bracelet on his right wrist. The man slowly stepped towards his window. 

"How did you get past the guards?" he asked. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Guards?"

Just as Alec asked that, he was grabbed from behind. He yelled out as he was pulled back from the window and up into the air. He kicked and screamed and thrashed. He turned over and met eyes with his attacker. A giant creature. Made of vines and thorns. He had no face. No mouth or nose. He set Alec down on his knees. Alec moved to kick him in it's stomach but another came from the other side and grabbed him as well.

The vine creatures pinned Alec's arms behind him. Alec growled at them as he tried to get back up. Another one came from the other side and approached Alec. He grabbed his legs.

"Hey!" Alec growled as his ankles were grabbed and restrained. "Let me go!"

The creatures all looked at each other. They spoke to one another in the form of clicking sounds. Alec raised his eyebrows. While they were speaking, his eyes went to the man in the vine oval. He could no longer see him. But worry filled his mind.

The omega was in danger here with these monsters.

"What do you want with him?" Alec yelled as they pulled him off the ground. "Hey, hey, hey! Hey! Let him out of there! Let him go!"

The creature holding his legs moved forward. Well, not really. The vines around its thick neck grew and moved its head to Alec's face. The creature grew a mouth and it growled in Alec's face. Sap getting all over his face. Alec turned away as he roared. When it was done, the giant morphed his head back into place. Alec spat some of the sap from his mouth. It tasted like spicy frog. He hated frog.

"You know, for a thing made of plants and no teeth, you have terrible breath." Alec remarked.

Alec heard a snicker. The omega.

"Let him go. Do want you want to me, but let him free." 

The creatures looked down at Alec again. They clicked back and forth before deciing what to do. The vines that created them, wrapped around Alec's arms, wrists and ankles. They flipped him over so that he was now facing the ground below. He was so far up high. The vines tied themselves together, hogtying the kmihjy. The vines wrapped around his body now, making a blanket of some sort. The creatures holding his arms let him go, Alec falling down and now hanging from the guard that held his ankles. Alec yelled out, struggling to get the vines off his wrists and off his stomach.

"No!" Alec cried.

The creature ignored him and let Alec go.

"Alpha!" he heard the imprisoned man cry as he fell.

Alec fell down. He screamed as the wind blew by him and he fell down to the hard ground. Alec hit the grassy ground on his stomach. He felt no pain though, as the vines cushioned his fall. Alec struggled as the vines were still tight on his wrists and holding his ankles up. Alec cried out in his effort. He looked over and saw Angel approaching him. He smiled. Angel jumped onto her master's back and bit off the vines as quickly as she could. He sharp teeth tore through the vines. Alec's limbs fell down. He let Angel climb off of him. Alec sat up as Angel ran into his lap. She looked worried. He smiled and he pet the top of her head.

"I'm fine Angel. I'm fine." he whispered. He looked back up at the huge vine tower. "Something's going on. There was an omega up there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> "Oh Simon!" he yelled out, slamming his hand on the door. "We have your mate!"
> 
> "And she's ready to burst!" Jace added as he pulled his sister into a bridal hold.
> 
> Just as he yelled that the front doors burst open. Out ran a pretty strong but dorky looking man. His blazer was only half on and his glasses were crooked. He had the most worried smile on his face. 
> 
> "Isabelle!"
> 
> Song(s) that Magnus (you all know damn well that it's Magnus, so this isn't a spoiler lol) was singing:
> 
> 🧡 That Would Be Enough by Phillipa Soo and Lin-Manuel Miranda from Hamilton  
🧡 Will I from RENT  
🧡 Darkside by Ty Dolla $ign and Future featuring Kiiara from Netflix's Bright  
🧡 Earth Glow by Ruelle  
🧡 Lifeboat by Elle McLemore from Heathers: The Musical


	3. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec thinks about his morning and his discovery of the imprisoned omega.
> 
> Simon finally gets to see his pregnant mate after a way too long moment spent apart.
> 
> The demon king visits his only son once more.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Jace asked as he came back down the steps of the cottage.

The alpha had just finished carrying his younger sister back upstairs to get changed so that he could drop her off to her mate's home. When he came downstairs, he saw his mother standing in the kitchen. She was looking out the window, rubbing her knuckles in worry.

"It's just Alec." Maryse said. "I know that he goes out every morning to fetch us water, but he's never gone out for this long. Oh dear, what if something happened to him?"

"I'm sure that Alec is fine." Jace stated, walking over and hugging his mom from behind. "Besides, I can take of you. I am an amazing alpha."

"Jace." Maryse said sternly.

"You know that I'm only trying to make you smile." Jace said, squeezing the beta. "Alec probably just heard something and is being overprotective of us. You know him."

Maryse sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. You're right."

"Now, let me get you something to eat." Jace said, turning to pull her away. As he did, he looked out the window and saw a familiar face approaching with a beige dog below. "Nevermind. Look. Speak of the devil."

Maryse turned over and smiled. "Alec."

"Well now I know that Alec is your favorite." Jace remarked, looking over at his brother. He noticed him holding his side. "Wait a minute."

Maryse and Jace both ran out of the cottage. Alec looked over at his family members. He wasn't prepared for them to burst out of the cottage to greet him.

"Alec!" Maryse cried, grabbing her son and slamming him down in the steps of their home. "Where did you go?! What happened?!"

"Mom, I'm fine." Alec stated. "Tell them Angel."

Angel barked in agreement, then walked over to her little hut.

"There's no water, so you obviously went somewhere else." Jace said, looking over. "Why are you holding your side like that? You're obviously hurt. What happened?"

"Was there a bandit in the woods?" Maryse asked.

"No mom. I wasn't attacked by a bandit. I um…" Alec started but slowly started getting softer.

That omega up in the vines didn't seem keen on Alec being there. If anything, he was afraid of him. And those creatures made of vine and thorn were obviously trying to keep him away from the omega. Maybe because they were preventing a possible escape? Were those magically created beings trying to keep the omega a hostage? Why? What would they want with him? And who created the spell locking him away? He didn't know. He would find out though. That was a vow he made to himself. Another was returning.

Alec looked up at his mother and brother. He shouldn't tell them. They're already worried enough about him as of right now. And imagine the kind of chaos that they would spiral into if they found out of a magical vine like tower, imprisoning an omega deep in the woods. He knew that either his mother or his brother would blab about it to a friend. And then they would pass it on. Eventually everyone would know from their village, and either the person that imprisoned Magnus would hear about this and move him farther away, or someone asshole alpha would go into the woods to take the omega for their own selfish desires.

Well, the vine guards were there so maybe the second one wouldn't happen.

Alec just wanted to keep the omega safe. And then free him. If he could find a way to set him free from his cell of vines, than he could tell his family. Get some answers about him. But he needed to keep this a secret. Not tell a single soul about the omega.

"Angel… found something over the lake. We followed it and fell into a ditch." Alec said. He was so far correct. "She just smelled a dying blueberry bush. And I must have landed wrong."

Maryse sighed. At least it wasn't as bad as her mind had spiraled it out to be. "Thank the angel, I expected something worse."

Alec smiled. Jace moved to check his injuries. "Nothing's broken Jace. I'm just sore."

The alpha nodded, pulling back. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. I just need some food and I'll be fine." Alec said.

"You left for a while and you expected there to be food left with Hurricane _Ge__tthisfuckingbabyoutofme _?" Jace said, making his mother snicker.

Alec laughed. "Right. I forgot. You're not around, Izzy gets fifths."

Maryse went into her skirt pocket. She handed her son a handful of gold coins. "Here, buy yourself some breakfast."

"Speaking of buying, you still owe me a cider."

"I know! I know! Fuck."

"Hey!" Maryse gently scolded. The two alpha brothers laughed. "You two better get going. Izzy's even more impatient this morning."

"She hasn't seen her mate in a day whilst she's pregnant with his child." Alec said. "I understand her impatience with us."

"Just hurry along to drop her at Simon's place. She'll kill one of you if you take any longer than needed."

"Than you ride with her. You were late." Jace stated.

"What, hey!"

* * *

Alec pulled his horse into the town square. His horse, Miller, whined at the few people in his way. Alec chuckled. His horse was impatient. But strong and noble to him nonetheless. Alec looked over at Jace and his horse. Jace looked fine. Apart from his passenger. Sitting in front of him with a huge stomach taking most of the saddle was Izzy. The beautiful omega was sleeping with her body leaning forward and resting on a small pillow that Maryse had overprotectively set there. Jace has his arm around her waist for support.

"Remind me again why she couldn't ride with you?" he asked as they took off.

"Injured party." Alec said.

"Injured party my fucking dick."

Alec laughed at his brother as they rode through the rest of the busy town streets. "You know, I've been thinking." Alec said.

"Yeah?" Jace said in acknowledgment. 

"So, Simon got our sister madly in love. Mated. Pregnant with his baby. And he still hasn't popped the question?" Alec said.

"I'll tell you one thing. He's got the next month to figure out how the hell he's going to do it. Or I will make sure he never sees his pup." Jace remarked.

"How will you do that?"

"Maybe kidnap him. Lock him away in a tower with no books."

Alec tensed up at the word _tower_. His mind instantly went to the man that he had found locked in that vine weaved cell. Was that why he was there? Maybe because he couldn't bare an alpha a child. But he saw no mating mark when he found him by the only window. Only a loose yellow top that bared his perfectly clean neck.

Then why was that omega trapped up there? Who would do such a thing? He didn't look dangerous. So this couldn't be a punishment for a crime. He didn't seem sick or crazy. So it couldn't be isolation for that. Than who or what was keeping him there? And why?

"Tower." Alec laughed awkwardly. "Would never work with Simon."

"Yeah, you're right. He probably read how to escape somewhere." Jace remarked.

The blonde alpha's passenger sat up and looked at her brother with tires eyes. "Please stop plotting the end to my mate. I kind of like him you know."

"Yeah. That's the problem." Alec said as they pulled their horses down a cobblestone path.

They rode down the path and towards a road filled with cottages. They looked so comfy. So relaxing. A perfect placed to raise a child or start a family.

"I think that if you lived here, baby Gabriel would be happy." Jace said.

Izzy hummed in her tiredness. "Yeah. There are other young pups here. So he'll hopefully have lots of friends."

"And grow up to respect everyone despite their second gender." Alec added.

"That too."

Jace and Miller both nodded in agreement. The rode towards the middle of the road, where a player cottage was. Different from the rest of the homes. A beautiful dark wooded roof almost glistened in comparison to the other cottages on the road. That was Simon's home. Different and loud like him. Alec jumped off Miller and pulled his reins towards Simon's door.

"Oh Simon!" he yelled out, slamming his hand on the door. "We have your mate!"

"And she's ready to burst!" Jace added as he pulled his sister into a bridal hold.

Just as he yelled that the front doors burst open. Out ran a pretty strong but dorky looking man. His blazer was only half on and his glasses were crooked. He had the most worried smile on his face. 

"Isabelle!" he cried as he ran over to her, shacking the blazer on fully. He held his arms out and allowed Jace to place her into his waiting arms. "Oh my darling. My sweet flower. Apple of my eye."

"Stop it." both Alec and Jace said with unison.

"Don't make me slap you both." Izzy remarked at her brother's, before putting full attention to her mate. "Hi Simon."

"Hi." Simon said. "I missed you both so much. I didn't want you to see me working so hard. I know how much it agitates you to be by yourself."

"Well you're here with me now and that's what matters." Izzy said, taking the beta's hand in hers and rubbing his knuckles. "And you're with our son."

"Our son." Simon repeated. "I still can't believe that he's ours. That we did that. That we have a pup on the way."

"Our Gabriel." 

"Gabriel? What happened to Anakin?"

"Um, who's been holding this pup for nine months and dealing with everything? Not you beta. Me. So I choose our pup's name and you are going to live with it."

"I still prefer Anakin. Or maybe Bruce? Or Duncan. Or Conner. Or Richard. Or Ziggy."

"Ziggy?!" Izzy, Jace and Alec all said in unison.

"What? It is a creative name." Simon said.

"Dumb name." Izzy said.

"Just shut up and listen to your mate." Jace called out.

"She's always right. Shut your mouth Simon." Alec called out as well.

Simon looked at his mate's brothers and back down at her. "Gabriel's a beautiful name honey."

Izzy giggled. "You know, I think that Gabriel Conner Lightwood-Lewis has a nice ring to it."

Simon chuckled and kissed Izzy's nose. He looked over at Alec and Jace. Even though the two assured Simon when they first mwt that the weren't going to hurt him (yet), the beta still felt intimidated by the two large alphas. He gulped seeing them.

"Stop." Izzy remarked, seeing that look in his face.

"Right. Sorry." Simon said, looking back at Jace and Alec. "Thank you for taking care of her while I was working."

"That's our baby sister. Rest assured we'll always take care of her." Jace said.

"Yeah. So if you ever hurt her, we'll be doing that while you count all your broken bones." Alec said with wide smile.

Simon froze.

"He's just kidding." Jace said with a smile and a pat to Simon's arm.

"I am not kidding."

"He is not kidding."

"Can we go inside now beta?" Izzy whined. "Gabriel wants some food."

"Didn't your mother feed you?" Simon asked.

"She ate." Jace said. "But this is ready to pop out baby Gabriel speaking."

Simon nodded. "I'll go and bake some of your favorite muffins. Goodbye Alec. Bye Jace."

Alec leaned forward and kissed his sister's forehead. "Goodbye you two. See you tomorrow."

Izzy waved in her mate's arms before she was whisked off romantically inside. Alec smiled. 

"She picked a good one." Jace said. "Annoying, but good nonetheless."

"Annoying is an understatement." Alec remarked. "Why'd the angels give him a mouth if he was going to overwork it anyways?"

Jace laughed. "So, we have the day off of knightly arrangements. Shall I go buy you that cider now… or do you have plans?"

Alec swallowed some of the salvia in his mouth. "I actually do. I was going to head to the library."

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Jace asked.

"I actually like to read thank you very much." Alec said, pulling on Miller's reins. "I'll see you later okay?"

Without looking for a reply, Alec took off. Jace sat there, a bit dazed. "Oh. Okay then."

* * *

Asmodeus has done nothing since he sent his son away. He has barely moved. Barely eaten. Barely slept. The only thing that the alpha could think of was his son. Who was safely tucked away miles from the palace.

He didn't mean to hurt anyone. He did what he did to insure his son's safety from self harm and heartbreak. It was to keep him safe. But Magnus' words always stung whenever he tried to visit. Whenever he tried to check up on his boy.

_"You don't fucking love me at all! If you did I wouldn't be in here!"_

_"You're an evil man. Evil. I hate you!"_

_"If you truly loved me, you'd let me go!"_

_"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"_

_"Burn in hell you son of a bitch!"_

It was either hurtful words or silence. Asmodeus understood why he recieved that. Because his boy resented him for what he did. For the curse that he invoked. But if he was evil for wanting to keep his son safe, then he would be a ruthless villain. Asmodeus stood there, in his office, looking out the window to where the vine tower stood. Far off where no one would dare discover it. Magnus was safe. Safe for good.

The king turned over and grabbed his cane. He was an aging man. The limp came after Magnus was sent away. But maybe that was from the guilt his magic placed on him. Whenever the king used his power ever since that day six years ago, he's always felt a tingling sensation in his hands and heart. And it hurt. Felt like needles stabbing him repeatedly. He felt guilty. But he would never show or confirm it.

The king slammed his cane on the hardwood ground, a golden portal appearing before him. He sighed and walked through, without even thinking of where to go. His magic knew where to take him. When he opened his eyes. He was in the woods. In the clearing. When the demon king looked up, he saw the huge vine stalk in the ground and air. The king held out his palm and touch it. 

The curse magic recognized him and created a swing for him. The king sat down on the swing and looked up as he was raised towards the prince. Asmodeus had walked through the portal and heard beautiful singing. That he knew to be his son.

_On a dark desert night_

_You can look to the light_

_Cause it's shining there_

_To find you_

_Desert moon light the way_

_Till the dark turns to day_

_Like a lamp in the lonely night_

Asmodeus found himself smiling. His son always had his mother's love for singing. His voice was always just as beautiful as hers. The vine brought him up and he planted his feet on the supporting leaves. He looked over to the window and saw his son leaning against it, one hand on his cheek while he ran his fingers along loose leaves and vines below.

His boy has definitely changed since since his nineteenth year. He was now twenty five. Fully developed face. Hair as dark and as silky as his mother's. He had his eyes. Golden like a necklace. He looked well kept. He seemed to have muscles underneath his long sleeve shirt and his goatee looked groomed to perfection.

Magnus turned to look the opposite direction and he met eyes with his father. His private performance came to a halt. Asmodeus smiled.

"Hello son." he said.

Magnus just looked at him. He kept his mouth closed and eyed his father. Asmodeus stepped forward with outstretched arms, but Magnus stayed still. The king cursed at himself. Magnus didn't want hugs. Or like them since he was sent here. It was fine. He understood why. Asmodeus took a step back and put his arms down. Magnus was still looking at him all over. Asmodeus chuckled.

He waved his hand and summoned a small basket covered with a white cloth. "Thought you might want something other than fruit and vegetables." Asmodeus said, holding out beige weaved basket. "Your favorite. Mie Goreng. I remembered that your mother used to make this for you all the time. I always thought that she made it too spicy. But you loved the spice, even as a child."

Magnus looked at the outstretched basket and then back at his father. He slowly moved over and took the basket from him. Asmodeus smiled. Magnus went back inside of his cell and set it down on his bed. He walked back over to the window.

"So, how are you?" Asmodeus asked.

"I'm doing as fine as anyone that's been trapped inside of a cell made of vines for the past six years." Magnus remarked. "At least it's my favorite season or I would be a bit more harsh."

Asmodeus sighed. "I know that you resent me for doing this to you. But this is for your safety."

Magnus sighed and shook his head. "If you're going to go with that excuse on me again, than you can just leave."

Magnus turned away from his father. Asmodeus reached out. Wanting to talk with him. Wanting nothing more than to stay with his son. But that would only make things worse. Asmodeus pulled away. 

"Very well than. But if you ever need anything-"

"I won't papa. Thanks." Magnus snapped. The king sighed and turned around wait. "Wait. Papa."

Asmodeus turned around a bit faster than he really needed to. His excitement about his son calling out to him was getting to him. He smiled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You made my curse. And said that only my worthy true love would save me."

"Yes. Yes I did." 

"Then how about you make those giant vine creatures back off so that when someone comes along, they don't just hog tie him with vines and through him off the top?"

Asmodeus raised his eyebrows. That was kind of a strange question. And an oddly specific way to word it. Why would his son be asking this unless…

"Did that happen today?" Asmodeus asked.

"Yeah, it did. Why else would I ask?"

"Well then you should be thrilled! Ecstatic! That could have been your worthy love! True love even!" Asmodeus said.

Magnus snickered. "Please. Worthy love? I stopped believing in love a long time ago. And even if I did, there's no way that that poor alpha survived the fall."

"An alpha?" Asmodeus repeated. An alpha climbed up here single handedly? Without help? This man had to be a worthy knight. A worthy opponent. Brave. Strong.

Perfect for the curse.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. You set the spell to do this. I shouldn't be asking any questions. Now excuse me while I live the rest of my life up here." Magnus said. 

"Wait, Ma-"

Magnus pulled a curtain over the window before his father could finish. He sighed. His son would probably hate him for the rest of his life.

But the king turned away in thought. He took a sniff in the air. Cherrywood, leather and orange peel. The scent was familiar to him. Almost like-

"One of my knights."

The king immediately took off down the tower to find this knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 
> 
> "Your majesty. I-"
> 
> "Your last name." the king said, cutting him off from speaking.
> 
> "Um... pardon me?"
> 
> "Your last name. What is it?"
> 
> "Oh. Santiago. My last name is Santiago."
> 
> Song(s) That Magnus Was Singing: Desert Moon by Naomi Scott & Mena Massoud (from 2019 Aladdin remake)


	4. The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec eager to discover why the omega was in the vine tower and who and what those vine creatures were.
> 
> Asmodeus takes an interest in the alpha that had found his son and wants to keep a close eye on him. So he enlists in someone to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never really understood the ABO universe. I know a few things. Like heat and soulmates and mating and shit. Some things I don't get is packs and wolfsbane and shit like that. So I think that I may or may not be including a few of those things, but IDK honestly with you guys.
> 
> Can you help me with that? Let me know what I should include.

Alec rode as fast as he could towards the library. He held onto Miller's reins and snapped at them as hard as he could without hurting him. The knight rode through the streets of the village, ignoring the sighs and the whistles that he earned from the women that were looking at him. Women always eyed him like he was a tall glass of ice water on a hot day. So many beta, omega and even alpha women eyeing him. Almost wanting to carry his pups just to be with him. Alec never paid them any mind.

Now especially because his mind was somewhere else. His mind was on that omega that he had discovered in the woods. Alec wanted to know about this omega. About why he was there. About who had imprisoned him there. Alec pulled on Miller's reins, stopping him in front of the library. The alpha got off of his horse and ran his fingers against his long mane.

"Stay here alright boy? Don't go anywhere." Alec said.

Miller nodded, as best as he could, and moved to find a trough of water to gulp down. Alec smiled. His horse was always obedient to him. Alec looked up over to the village's pretty small library. It looked almost like any other cottage that someone lived in. It seemed like that on the outside. But once inside there was dozens of shelves filled with beautiful books. Tables for working and couches for resting. Whenever Alec wasn't working, caring for his mother, his fellow knights, the kingdom, his pregnant sister or his usually drunk parabatai, he was in here. Probably sprawled out on one of the couches with a book in his hands or just hiding out and getting some time to himself.

But the alpha was here to work this time. He needed to figure out some things. Mostly on magic. And on omegas. If this omega was mated, did his mate do this? If not, how long could he survive without a mate up there if he was? Alec didn't see a mating bite. Sometimes they were hidden in places so intimate that only the couple could see or they would buy rings as a sign. And there were many rings adorned on Magnus' finger. That thought needed to be investigated more. 

What would be way to destroy those vine guards? They seemed pretty strong. Pretty capable keeping their omega prisoner inside. Maybe they were a magical creature that someone somewhere documented in a book. If he could find their weakness, that would be one step closer to freeing the beautiful prisoner locked away. Alec closed the door behind him as he entered the library. The knights adjusted his cloak and walked immediately over to the bookshelf where he knew his information might be. The alpha plucked a thick book from the shelf and ran his hand against the silver lettered title.

_Magical Creatures_

Alec walked over to one of the tables and sat down. He sat up straight and opened the book. This would take awhile. But he would find it. And if he could save the omega trapped in that vine tower, he would.

* * *

The king was desperate to get to know the man that had discovered the vine tower. The royal wanted to know this person. This brave soul that had the strength to climb up and try and fend off the creatures that he made. Asmodeus ran down the steps of his vast palace, his staff in his hand and deep thoughts surrounding his mind. How would he be able to discover this man and his secrets? Know who he was without revealing himself? From what he inferred, he knew that this man was a knight of his army. A man in his kingdom. And if he discovered the king was following him, the problems that would arise. He needed to keep himself as hidden as possible. But he needed to figure out who this man was.

The king entered his throne room, trying to come up with a suitable answer to his inquiry. His cloak flapped from left to right with each turn that he made. He pressed his thumb and pointer finger underneath his chin as he thought about what he could possibly do to solve this issue. The king's up and coming answers may have been answered as his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the throne room door.

"Who dares disturbs me and enters my throne room unannounced?" the king boomed as he stopped himself and looked right at the man who was in the way.

"My apologizes for entering and ruining your important thoughts your grace." the man said with a bow. "But there is something that someone wanted to tell you. Your newest adviser. He wanted to tell you that he is resigning."

"My newest adviser?" the king said, rubbing his chin. "Please send him in, I would like to have a conversation with him."

The knight nodded and bowed his head.The knight walked out of the room. The king moved and sat down on his throne. He crossed his legs and looked over at the door, awaiting for the entrance of his adviser and the knight. The knight sure did return after a few minutes, behind him a pale man with a confident stance. Asmodeus took a whiff in the room. It was an alpha. He could tell from the way he stood and his strong bergamont and orange peel scent.

"Your grace, your head adviser." the knight said.

"Please." the man said, holding out his hand. "Raphael is just fine."

"Leave us." Asmodeus said, waving his hand.

The knight bowed and left the room, shutting the doors behind him. Raphael stood straighter and bowed before his ruler.

"Your majesty. I-"

"Your last name." the king said, cutting him off from speaking.

"Um... pardon me?"

"Your last name. What is it?"

"Oh. Santiago. My last name is Santiago."

"Thank you. Now, would you please continue Mr. Santiago."

"As you wish my king. As I was saying, I would very much like to resign from my position here at the palace." the man said with a smile.

Asmodeus did not return the smile.

Raphael's smile faded and he coughed.

"Mr. Santiago, if you do not mind me asking you... tell me why you would like to resign from my palace?" Asmodeus asked.

"Well, no offense to you my king, but I have not been able to help you or advise you. I know I was only hired mere months ago, but... you do not seem to need me." he explained. "And I apologize if I am offending you, as I know that you are still in grief over the queen. But that is my reasoning."

Asmodeus licked his lips and nodded. "You are correct."

"Excuse me your grace?"

"You are correct. I have not been using you as your were hired. You were hired as an adviser. To help make me make decisions for the better of my kingdom. And you have done nothing but sit here inside of my palace. I apologize for the waste of time."

"There... there is no need to apologize my king."

"Which is why I would like to offer you a new job." Asmodeus said.

"A new one?" Raphael said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. You were hired to be my adviser, now I would like to ask you to help me protect someone I love."

"Me? Protect? Me? But I am not a knight your highness."

"No. You may not be. Not now. But I can help you."

"How so?"

Asmodeus smiled. He got up from the throne and walked down, approaching the young man. He walked over to the young man. He ran his hand on the beautifully tailored blazer that he was wearing. He smiled, before pulling his hand away and circling around him.

"Have you heard the rumors?" he asked.

"R-Rumors?" Raphael stuttered. He was terrified. He had no idea what the king was going to do to him. Asmodeus was a strict man. A strict king. He had a dark heart ever since the king lost his wife and his son. He had no idea what he was going to do to him. What he wanted with him.

"Yes. And do not lie to me. Because I will know."

"Okay my king."

"Rumors. Have you heard them?"

"About your son, or about the late queen?"

"The rumors on my son."

"I have."

"Tell me my boy." Asmodeus said, moving to circle him once again but in a bigger circle. "What are those rumors?"

"That... that the prince has committed suicide. Like his mother." Raphael said honestly. "And that he has run away from the kingdom and will never return."

"Well, none of those are true." the king said. "I know exactly where my son is."

"You do?"

"I have him protected far away in the forests. He is locked away in a protective tower."

"A tower?"

"Yes?"

"How does he leave?"

"He doesn't. He is safe there where no one can hurt him... that is until someone has discovered him. He is an alpha. A knight in my court. And I am not sure if he is good enough for my child. Good enough to rescue him. That is where I would like for you to come in." Asmodeus said, waving his hand and summoning a glass of white wine.

Raphael watched him, keeping his stance tall and proud. "What would I do?"

"Watch him. Keep an eye on this man. Bring me information on him. I want to know everything about him. A man like you seems perfect for this job."

"Pardon me if I come off as rude to you your grace, but why are you asking me to do this? You are the powerful king. And you have magic at your fingertips. I am just a simple man."

Asmodeus nodded. "That you might be. But with my help, I can help you."

"How so?" Raphael asked.

Asmodeus waved his hand over at the man. Raphael gasped as he slowly curled in on himself. He screamed in shock as the magic swirled around his body. Asmodeus yanked his hand away, just as Raphael fell down onto his knees. Asmodeus walked over to him.

"There. That will help you." he said.

"What... what have you done to me?" Raphael asked.

"Nothing. I just fixed that insecurity with a little bit of magic. You are now stronger. Faster. And with my help you will be able to be a tracker for me. A spy even. And when needed, you will command my knights to what you need."

"But..."

"And do not worry. You will be compensated for your services to me. And you will be able to take care of your little sister."

Raphael looked up. "You... you know about-"

"Of course I know of Rosa. I know everything. Or have you forgotten that I am the demon king?" Asmodeus said.

Raphael nodded. He moved over and stood up, still on his knees. "Where will your son be my grace?"

Asmodeus snapped his fingers once again. Raphael gasped as he felt something wrap around his body. He pulled back his shirt and saw a long dark stripe run along his body. From the top of his neck on the right, all the way down to his left hip.

"That will help you find my son. It will hum around your body once you get closer. Remember that. But I will assume that you will start to remember and memorize when you try to find my son."

"Yes my grace."

Asmodeus smiled. He walked over to him and looked down at him. He downed the wine in one gulp and made the glass disappear in a puff of smoke. 

"Remember... keep an eye on my child as well. If that alpha hurts my boy, I will not only hold him responsible but I will hold you responsible as well." he stated.

Raphael nodded. He bowed his head to the king. "Yes my grace."

Asmodeus nodded. "Off you go. You will go and find my boy tomorrow, but you will follow this alpha today."

Raphael nodded. He got up, bowed to king and left the room. Asmodeus smiled. He turned away from the doors as it closed and sat down on his throne. He sighed, rubbing the bottom of his chin.

This alpha better be as good as he hoped.

He better be the one that was made to love his son.

Or else he would burn him alive.

* * *

Alec sighed. He closed the book and shoved it back inside of shelf.

Nothing.

He had spent a couple of hours inside of this library. He had been looming and looming through all of the books on magical creatures and had found nothing on those vine giants that was keeping that beautiful omega imprisoned. He sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. What were these things. He had found nothing on them. And they needed to be stopped if he was to rescue that omega trapped in that tower. Alec turned away from the shelf and walked over to the table where he was previously sitting. He grabbed his cloak and threw it back on his shoulders. He walked out of the library, meeting Miller outside. It was dark outside now. The sun had set far beyond the sight of the village cottages and the stars were flashing out. Miller looked over at his rider, noticing the annoyance and pain in his face.

He rubbed his snout on Alec's face. Alec smiled and rubbed the fur on the top of his head.

"Hey. Hey boy." he said with a smile. "No. I didn't find anything. I wish that there was something there that I could have seen."

Miller rubbed his man against his rider's face once again. Alec smiled. His face moved over to the side as Miller moved to comfort him. His eyes moved over and he was met with the green of the forest. He could see it from over the roofs of the home and the alleys of the village. His lips thinned into a line as he looked right back at Miller.

"I have to go back." he said, jumping onto his saddle. "Come on Miller. I have to get back to the omega."

Alec took off running on his horse, moving to get back home and get prepared to find that omega.

Unbeknowest to him, hiding in the shadows of the alleyway was a pale man. With a barely visible tattoo on his chest that went from the top of his neck on the right down to his left collarbone. The man watched as Alec left. He hummed, moving back into the shadows. If one went to follow him, he was no longer there. 

He was gone. He followed the alpha with speed that no one could notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 
> 
> "Hello?" he called in a slight whisper, wincing that he was cutting off the man's beautiful singing.
> 
> He heard a wince from the inside of the cell. Almost like a gasp.
> 
> Alec made his way over to the window. It was covered by vines. Alec sighed, moving his hands to try and move it over. As as soon as fingers rested against the vines, they pulled apart. Alec looked through. He saw the omega. He was resting on his bed, there was a lyre in his hands. One hand was gripping the instrument and the other was over his mouth. Almost in shock. Almost in fear. Alec smiled, but he held up his hands.
> 
> "Hello there." he said.


	5. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returns to the vine prison that is holding the omega hostage. And he wants to figure out why he is trapped in the vine cell.
> 
> The omega meets with the mysterious alpha from before. And this time he is more impressed with him then scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my dear readers. I would like to let you know that I will be changing the day that I update this story. I decided that instead of doing it on Mondays (because it's fucking Monday. No one on the face of the Earth is truly alive on a Monday) that I will post on Thursday.
> 
> Thursday is a pretty good day for me because I have a lot of free time to post the newest chapter. I hope that you guys don't mind. So I will be posting this chapter today, but the new update schedule from now on his on Thursdays.
> 
> And on that note, I am having a bit of writer's block with this story, as I am currently working on a Christmas themed fic (it's November. Its Christmas time. Y'all now that I'm right 🎄). So, if you guys can unleash your ideas down in the comments so that I can get more chapters ready for posting dates, I would greatly appreciate it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope that you enjoy this new chapters and all the others I have planned. 💛

Alec rode Miller as fast as he could back towards his cottage. He needed to get back to that omega. And he was going to try and rescue him. But he needed supplies. Alec pulled Miller over towards the front door of his cottage. He hopped off his saddle and ran over to the front door, where Angel was excitedly waiting for him. Alec smiled and quickly rubbed the back of her neck. He didn't have time for pleasantries with his dog, he needed to hurry and gather supplies. He opened the door and looked into his home.

"Mom?" he called out.

Nothing. He didn't hear her or see her. The alpha walked over towards the kitchen. He looked over and saw a note scrawled on piece of parchment, awaiting him. He took it and smiled.

_Went to the bakery. Be back in a few hours. There is dumplings steaming if you get hungry._

Alec smiled and how generous his mother was. He set the note down and looked over to their fireplace, where sure enough there was a cauldron filled with boiling water and on top of steaming basket. Alec fished the basket out of the waters and set it down. He opened the top and smiled at the aroma of pork. 

Maybe the omega was hungry.

He had no idea how long it had been since he had been sent to spend his life a prisoner. Maybe he was more than just hungry. Maybe he was starving. Alec opened the top of the basket and fished out a healthy amount of dumplings. He placed them in a warm cloth, tying it so that the food did not escape. The alpha placed the basket back in the water to keep them warm, before walking over to their closet. He opened it and pulled out the supplies that he needed. He and Jace always kept some supplies at home for the knight brigade. Alec pulled out a thick coil of rope and a beautifully polished axe. He smiled, running his thumb against the axe's blade. He grabbed the strap to which the axe was attached and placed it over his body. He threw the rope over his shoulder and moved back to the cloth where the dumplings were. 

How long had the omega been up there without food?

Maybe Alec should bring more?

Alec's inner alpha started to growl. He was angry to think that maybe that man was trapped up there with no food or drink. His inner alpha also yearned to return to that omega and save him. It was always an alpha's duties to keep their omegas and their families safe.

Alec shook his head. But that man was not his omega. But he still wanted to save him from that prison. Alec walked over to their kitchen once more and pulled out a basket that his mother usually brought him lunch or dinner in. Alec placed the dumplings inside and looked through the kitchen for food that he could feed the omega. He found a tin of biscuits, a small bowl of strawberries and two small sandwiches that Jace had made for himself and chose not to eat.

Alec placed the food inside of the basket and hurried back out to Miller and Angel. He knelt down and rubbed his fingers against the dog's fur. "I need your help today girl." he said. "The omega that we found? I need you to help me find him again? Can you do that for me?"

Angel barked in acknowledgement. Alec smiled. He knew that she could. Alec got up and hopped back onto Miller's saddle. He gripped his reins.

"Lead the way girl."

Angel nodded and took off running. Alec snapped Miller's reins and moved to follow the small dog. Miller took to following Angel like a duck to water. He ran as fast as he could to follow, awaiting for Alec to lead him where he needed.

* * *

Raphael stopped in front of the cottage. His speed was amazing. He was as fast as a cheetah. The pale alpha looked over at the house for a moment, before looking over. He saw Alec on his horse, riding away into the woods. Raphael needed to follow him. He would. But he needed to know this man. Who he was. Raphael walked over to the house, running his hands over the cobblestones that made the cottage. He walked over to the front door. Locked. Raphael huffed. He squeezed his hand hard on the doorknob, breaking it and making it lean over without falling on the ground. Raphael pushed the door opened, making his way inside of the cottage. He hummed, looking around and seeing the beautiful home around him. 

Raphael looked over to a wooded sign that hung over the sink inside of the kitchen. In beautiful script it read, _Lightwood. _

"Lightwood." he repeated. "I must say, thank you my king for those powers. It will come in handy."

Rapheal ran out of the door to follow Alec.

The door closed behind him, with the doorknob fixed in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Angel had done her job well. She sniffed the way and led her master through the forest and back to where the omega was. Miller followed Angel as she led them over to the opening where the vine tower was. Alec looked up at it. He had only seen it once. But it was still just as shocking as the first time. Seeing how high it was. How thick the vines were. How tightly they were braided. It was a bit different now that Alec knew someone was up there against their will. Alec got off of Miller's saddle. He placed his hand on his snout.

He looked up at the tower. He immediately heard the sweet, serenading singing voice of the omega from before.

_They'll say once upon a time a boy flew higher_

_Once upon a time he made things right_

_Once upon a tie that binds_

_He changed his heart_

_To change their minds_

_That's got to be my once upon a time_

Alec smiled. He had a beautiful voice. When he was freed he fully expected to help him sing and perform for the world.

"Hey boy." Alec said to his stallion, turning his back away from where the tower lay. "I need your help okay?"

Miller nodded in understanding. Alec looked up. He didn't see those vine monsters from before. Alec walked over to the bottom of the tower, pulling out his axe from where it was behind his back. He spun the axe in his hands before slamming it hard into the vine. As soon as the metal hit the vine, he heard the angry shriek of those monsters from before. He pulled his axe away smiling. He looked over and saw the bottom of the vines start to form and move around. Alec ran over back to Miller and Angel. He knelt down in front of them.

"Miller." he said to his horse. "You need to run, keep those monsters as far away from here as possible. Angel, you follow him, okay?"

The two animals gave what as similar to a nod as they could.

Alec turned over as he heard the three monsters roar louder. He ran away from where they could see him an hid behind a tree. The monsters curled from the vines into their terrifying monster form. The slammed down onto the ground with a huge earthquake like thud. They could not see, but they sensed the presence of someone. One of the monsters roared, shaking the trees around them. Alec looked over slightly taking a look at them. They were looking around for their intruder. Alec leaned over and signaled for Miller to run. Miller did as he was told. He took off running, whinnying as he did. Angel gave a loud bark, following Miller. The monsters all turned their head at the sound. They stomped hard as they moved to follow the horse and the dog, believing that there was a rider along with them.

Alec chuckled, looking over as he saw those monsters start to run away. He chuckled, rushing over to the vines. He immediately started climbing. He moved up and up with his alpha speed and his agility. It slowly took him some time to make it up to the top of the tower. Alec was halfway up the tower, as he grabbed a thorn to keep his balance, his ears perked at the sound of singing all of a sudden. He had begun singing something new.

_Why shouldn't I fly so far from here?_

_I know the man I might become here_

_Sad and confined_

_And always locked behind these palace walls_

Alec found himself smiling. He was glad that the omega was safe. He hoped to the angel that he wasn't hurt. If he was, Alec swore that he was going to kill whoever imprisoned him. Alec kept on climbing, moving and moving upwards and upwards. Alec needed to hurry. He didn't know how long Miller could keep those monsters at bay before they returned to check on their prisoner. Alec moved farther and farther upwards, moving even more faster than the first time he climbed this vine tower. Last time it took longer than at the rate he was going now, but he was on a mission to get to the omega at the top. Alec pulled himself up to the top of the tower, planting his feet firmly on the vines and leaves that gave him support. He pulled off the rope that was over his shoulder and slowly moved towards the window that he knew was there. 

He smiled again. The omega was still singing.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

"Hello?" he called in a slight whisper, wincing that he was cutting off the man's beautiful singing.

He heard a wince from the inside of the cell. Almost like a gasp.

Alec made his way over to the window. It was covered by vines. Alec sighed, moving his hands to try and move it over. As as soon as fingers rested against the vines, they pulled apart. Alec looked through. He saw the omega. He was resting on his bed, there was a lyre in his hands. One hand was gripping the instrument and the other was over his mouth. Almost in shock. Almost in fear. Alec smiled, but he held up his hands.

"Hello there." he said.

"You're... you're back?" the omega said, looking over at Alec.

"Yes." Alec said back, a smile evident on his lips.

"But..." the man stood up from the bed, throwing the lyre down onto the pillows and walking over to the window that was inside of the room. "But the guards... the guards, they... they threw you off the tower. All the way down."

"I survived. It wasn't that far that they threw me down." Alec said. "Oh! Um, I'm here to rescue you."

The man looked at Alec, raising his eyebrows. "Rescue me?"

"Yes." Alec said with a smile.

"Rescue me, or kidnap me? Because if I am not mistaken, that is a coil of rope over your shoulder. And rope is most often used kidnappings." the man said, placing one hand on his hip and pointing at the thick coil of rope around the alpha's shoulder.

Alec looked over at his own shoulder and let out an awkward chuckle. "You have a good eye. But no, no, no, I am not here to kidnap you. Although I would like to know the person who did."

"The person that did what?"

"Kidnap you."

"You believe that I was kidnapped?" the omega stated with a chuckle and the waved of his hand. "Well... you are quite close."

Alec held out his hand to the omega. The man stepped back almost in fright.

"There is no need to be afraid of me." Alec said calmly. "I will not harm you. I'm here to get to set you free."

"Do you really think that you can get me out of here?" the omega stated in an unimpressed tone.

"It's just vines, am I right?" Alec asked

"And magic. Strong magic."

"I am pretty sure that I can at least try and get you out of here." 

"Good luck with that."

Alec smiled at him. He set down the coil of rope and held up his axe. The omega didn't seem at all scared. He crossed his arms across his chest, cocked out his hip and stared at Alec. Alec raised the axe and moved to slam it into the vines that surrounded it's prisoner. The ax made a deep dent in the vines. Alec pulled it away to take another hit, but he noticed as the vines started to shake. Move. They grew in an instant, back into the form that they were created. Alec raised his axe again to hit the vines, but this time it was the vines that made the impact. The axe's blade shattered as soon as it touched the vines.

Alec pulled back in shock, looking at the stick that was once his precious ax. The omega inside of the tower just chuckled, covering his lips with his thumb and pointer finger.

"What?" Alec said.

"Oh nothing. I warned you about the magic, that's all. You alphas always have to be right." he responded. "It's strong magic. Why do you think I was never ever to escape this place when I first arrived?"

The omega waved his hand. The shards of the axe's blade raised and morphed back to it's original form, placing itself back on the handle. Alec looked over at him in awe.

"You're a warlock." he said.

"Obviously darling." the omega repeated.

"So, your magic cannot break you free of these confines?" Alec asked, placing his axe on it's holder.

"You talk like you are a poetry book. Are you a poet by chance?" the man asked, picking up his lyre and fiddling with his strings.

"No. I am a knight."

"Aren't all you alphas?"

"Not all of us. Some of us stay at home with our mates and care for their pups."

"While others lock their pups away in a tower made of vines." the omega muttered.

"What?" Alec said, stunned at what he had heard. "Your parents did this to you?"

The omega bit his lip. He set the lyre down and turned away from the window. Alec moved to get a closer look at him. Possibly see what what was in his eyes. But he couldn't. The omega kept his face hidden.

"The guards will be back. You should get out of here." he stated.

"No, you needn't to worry about them. I've taken care of them." Alec said to him, puffing his chest out proudly.

The omega turned back over to face Alec. "You destroyed them?"

"No. They're just... preoccupied if you will." Alec responded. " Now if you would please sir, can you tell me about this tower? This prison. He moved over and pulled out the basket that he had brought along. Alec held it out to him. "By the way, I'm Alec."

The omega looked back from the basket, to Alec. He slowly took it from his grasp. "Thank you. My name is Magnus."

"Well it is nice to meet you Magnus." Alec said with a smile and a bow. "I'm not sure when was it that you last ate so, I brought you some food from my home."

"How sweet of you to think of me." Magnus said, actually honored by the sentiment. "But I do eat here. Here, let me show you."

Magnus set down the basket and extended his hand out of the small window that he was given. He moved it to the side. Alec watched as the vines on the wall grew into a small bulb. After a few seconds, the vines opened and a green bell pepper fell into the warlock's hand. Alec eyed it in amazement.

"So you have food here. And from what I can see, a bed and books that you can read to your heart's content." Alec said.

"Sure. I have everything I need to survive, but I'm not exactly thriving in here." Magnus said.

"Which is exactly why I am going to rescue you." Alec stated. "My axe obviously isn't going to work, but I will find another way to free you. Unless you know a way to get out of here."

Before Magnus could even open his mouth, the vines moved on the inside of the cell. The vines wrapped around his face and wrapped around his mouth, gagging him. Alec's eyes widen, picking up his axe once again.

"Hey!" he cried.

Magnus held his hand up to the alpha through the window. The warlock snapped his fingers, his magic moving away from his lips and unstuffing his mouth.

"Do not fret alpha." Magnus said. "It's a condition of the curse I am under."

"Curse?"

"Yes. I am bound by the magic of this curse to not speak a word on how to free myself."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Alec sighed. "I was hoping to free you by tonight."

"Do not fret alpha, I have been here for over six years." Magnus said. "Staying here for longer than usual does not faze me anymore."

"What?!" Alec growled. "Six years?!"

"Do not raise your voice." Magnus stated with a stern voice. "Those monsters that you have seemingly distracted may be blind, but they have impeccable hearing. You risk getting yourself thrown off the top once more."

Alec exhaled. "You're right. I apologize. But... six years here with no freedom. How have you managed?"

"I barely do." Magnus said back, moving his cloak back over his shoulders.

"Well you won't have to anymore." Alec stated. "I will find a way to get you out of here."

"And how will you do that darling?"

"Well, from what you told me I just have to investigate parents with no pups who have magic."

"That's... actually kind of smart." Magnus said, biting his thumb nail.

"I will be back to rescue you I assure you." Alec said with a bow. "Enjoy the food. It's yours."

Alec gave a small wave and turned away from the window. Magnus was staring out in amazement. This man, this alpha, he had climbed all the way up his tower. He wanted to help him. To rescue him. He seemed desperate to. Alec most certainly wasn't like any other alphas that he had met. Camille was a disaster of a person. His father was... well. His father. And there was no care or trust for that man. But Alec, he was... so much different. Kind and caring. Protective despite the fact that they have never met before today. He was not like Camille or his father. Magnus felt it. That he was different. That he was a good kind of different. He felt his lips curl slightly away from the frown on his face. 

Magnus moved over to the side as much as he could, pushing his body up so his head and upper half was out of the window. "Wait! Alpha!" he called out.

Alec turned over to face Magnus. "Yes?"

"You... you'll be back?" he asked.

"Of course. I will try and come as much as I can to make sure that you are okay. That is until I can find a way to rescue you."

"And after that?"

"I guess that we will see."

Magnus pushed himself back down onto his feet. Alec waved at him. He pushed himself down and started to climb back to the forest below. Magnus watched him until he was gone from his sight. He leaned his body down onto the window that was visible to him and leaned his head down. He groaned. "What in the hell?" he whispered to himself.

He turned away from the window and saw the basket that Alec had given him. He smiled. He picked it up. For the first time in a while that he was given an actual cooked meal, he actually opened it and started to eat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> "I must say, this is impeccable magic work. Your power is going strong my boy. I am proud of you." he said.
> 
> "Oh! You're proud of me? Please. That means nothing to me." Magnus said, waving his hand to summoning a torch light. The prince walked over and attached them to one of his new walls.
> 
> Asmodeus licked his lips. He summounded a wide white sofa and sat down. He crossed his legs, setting his cane on the floor below him. The king smiled, patting the seat beside him for his son to rest.
> 
> Song(s) that Magnus was singing:  
💛 My Once Upon A Time by Dove Cameron (from Descendants 3)  
💛 Beyond These Palace Walls by Courtney Redd (from Aladdin on Broadway)  
💛 Beauty and The Beast by Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson
> 
> Can you tell that I like Disney? No. Kay.


	6. The Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus visits his son. And their conversation is not at all great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... funny story...
> 
> I'M FUCKING SICK!
> 
> I hate being sick! Like oh my God! My head is killing me, my chest is tight, my throat hurts and I feel like I'm melting! 🤒🤢
> 
> But, I will prevail victorious! You cannot smite me sickness! I will post the new chapter despite how gross I feel inside!
> 
> Enjoy as I feel worse and worse...

"His family's name is Lightwood my king." Raphael said, bowing before the man that ruled his kingdom.

Asmodeus sat in his throne. The alpha king looked down at his spy, focusing on each and every word that came out of his mouth. He had his legs kicked up onto one of the armrests while nursing a glass filled with champagne. He watched as the raspberries inside the drink started to surround itself with air bubbles from the carbonation. He looked at the beautiful crystallized design on the glass while eyeing the reflection of Raphael on the golden handle

"Lightwood." he said, repeating the name. "Do you know if it is a noble house?"

"I do not my king."

"A common house?"

"I am not sure my king."

"A member of my court? Of my brigade?"

"I am not sure."

"Well you shall find out." Asmodeus snapped.

The alpha froze, but maintained his stature in front of the ruler. Raphael inhaled and bowed before the king. "I will my king. I am sorry. I will try harder."

"Yes. Yes you will. And I accept your apology." Asmodeus said. "Now, answer me this question. Do you know of anyone named Lightwood Mr. Santiago."

"I... I believe that I do my king." the alpha stated. "I have an acquaintance in the village. He is a writer. And he has a pregnant mate. I believe that his mate's last name is Lightwood."

"It cannot be this person if they are pregnant with your acquaintance's child. Does his mate have any siblings at all?" Asmodeus asked.

"Yes. She does."

"Tell me about them my boy."

"Yes sire. I know that she has two siblings."

"Who are they?"

"They are two knights here at the palace."

"Their names?"

"Jace Wayland is one. He is their adopted sibling. And there is Alec Lightwood." Raphael said.

"Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland, hmmm." the king hummed. He set down his glass and rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Sire?" Raphael called. "What is it?"

"I've thought about it. I believe that I may know who the person is that discovered my boy's tower." Asmodeus said, standing up from his throne. His cloak floated upwards and landing on the floor below him like a train.

"I'm sorry?"

"The man that we are looking for is that Alec boy you spoke of."

"How do you know that is it him sire?"

"Call it a parents intuition."

"Okay then." Raphael said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You tell me that he is apart of the brigade. My brigade of knights. I must have seen him once or twice before. I will need to know more about him. I need to find something out about him, about how this man that discovered my son's tower." Asmodeus said, pointing over to him. "I want you to follow him. Follow him every single day. Track him. Watch him. I want to know everything about him!"

"Yes my king." Raphael responded, bowing.

"Find out about his family. Watch him constantly. I want to know everything about. His position in my guards, his second gender, his mother, father, everything. You will report back to be every night to inform me of this man, understood Mr. Santiago?"

"Completely my king."

"Good." the king said. "When the time comes and I have enough information on him, you will go to his home and tell him that I request an audience. And you will not take no for an answer."

"Yes my king."

"And if anything suspicious comes along about him... you will let he know everything about him immediately."

"Of course." Raphael said, bowing down to his leader.

Asmodeus nodded. "You may leave now. If you need a room here at the palace, I will provide you one."

"Of course, thank you my king."

Raphael bowed to the demon king in front of him. Asmodeus nodded in acknowledgement towards him. Raphael turned away from the king and made his way out of the throne room. Asmodeus pulled himself back, sitting down on the throne so that his back was pressed up against the throne's embedded cushions. He licked his lips and rubbed the bottom of his chin in thought. If , this Alec Lightwood was able to track down his son and discover him, he could be the one that was made to love his son. Or he could be someone that is trying to take advantage of his son and his kingdom.

Sooner or later, he would find out more about this boy. And he would see what would happen with him.

And he would have his only son in his arms once more.

* * *

Magnus looked out at the beautiful moon in the sky. He watched as the stars illuminated the forest below him and the vines that created his cell. Magnus ran his fingers along the small thorns on the outside of outsides. He was humming along to the music that he knew before his imprisonment. The prince turned away from the window and looked around the small cell that he lived it. It was considerably small for him. The prince eyed the way that everything was so close together. And if he was beginning to have this alpha visit him over and over in attempts to rescue him, he hoped that he could maybe make this place a bit bigger. The spell stopped him from leaving or escaping... but maybe he could allow this alpha inside? He'd very much like to get to know his intentions. To know what he wanted.

Magnus looked down at his hand and waved small sparks of blue magic. He rubbed his hands together with a smile and unleashed his magic with all his strength. It hit each side of the small, circular cell, the vines turning brown as a mixed color of his magic and the natural vine shade. He pushed as much power as he could, the magic making the vines start to move around. They slowly started to grow and grow, making the room wider and taller. Magnus smiled. He hadn't even thought of touching or connecting to his magic when he was thrust into this prison. But now, something seemed different.

Maybe it was... hope?

No. It couldn't be. Magnus didn't believe in miracles since his father trapped him here. He was going to be here and only he could free himself. That was just how it worked. Magnus pushed his magic even more, vines sprouting out from what was the ground and creating dividers. Creating rooms. The magic around his hands slowly started to become red, burning his skin faintly. Like pressing your hand against a cooling cast iron. Magnus pulled his hands away justly. He took a look around. His cell was probably ten times bigger now. Different rooms had been formed. Magnus walked over and inspected the vine work. It was still tight and braided like before. His magic had only made them grow and made them form rooms. Not weaken their structure. But the omega smiled regardless. Magnus was just glad that now this place was as big as a home and not like a dungeon cell. Magnus turned over to see where his stuff had moved and noticed something. His small window had grown. It was much larger now. A gigantic circle had been formed. Untouched by the braided vine magic. Magnus made his over, touching the vines as he looked through his new window. He had an even bigger view than before. The omega looked out, seeing the trees and the bushes that formed the magnificent woods. Magnus looked over, seeing how big the window had become. He wanted to know... if he could just stick his hand through. Just feel the air between his fingers. 

The prince slowly moved his hand and try go beyond the window. He smiled as he flight the slight cool wind in his hand. As he felt the hairs rise as he moved it from side to side. Magnus pushed his body forwards, his chest resting against the vines and he felt the winds around him.

"It seems like you're having a nice evening."

Magnus groaned, looking over and seeing his father emerge from the window. Magnus yanked his hand back and shoving it into the pockets of his breeches. Asmodeus walked over and eyed his son.

"My child." he greeted. "Have you done something with the place? It is very... roomy now."

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked, not even looking to make eye contact.

"I am here to visit you. Can I not visit my only son?" the alpha asked. "My only pup?"

"No. Absolutely not. You lost that privilege when you locked me away in here." the omega retorted with an angry glare, walking back inside of the vines.

Asmodeus hummed. He waved his hands. The vines at the bottom of the window opened for him, allowing him entry. The king limped inside of the room, leaning on his cane. He looked left to right that the beauty of the place. "I must say, this is impeccable magic work. Your power is going strong my boy. I am proud of you." he said.

"Oh! You're proud of me? Please. That means nothing to me." Magnus said, waving his hand to summoning a torch light. The prince walked over and attached them to one of his new walls.

Asmodeus licked his lips. He summoned a wide white sofa and sat down. He crossed his legs, setting his cane on the floor below him. The king smiled, patting the seat beside him for his son to rest. Magnus wasn't even acknowledging the idea. His eyes didn't even catch his father's glimpse. Magnus turned away from him. Asmodeus sighed.

"Please sit my son." Asmodeus said.

"Don't call me son." Magnus snapped back at him.

"That is what you are my child."

"You don't treat me like one."

"I most definitely did. Still do. I raised you. I loved you since the day you were born and the day you were presented as an omega. I still love you to this day. To my dying breath."

"I told you this the day you locked me in here and I will tell you again, that this prison you've trapped me in, is not love! A bodyguard, that is love and protection. A curfew, sure. Not imprisonment! Not solitude!"

"This is what will keep you safe my boy. From people that want to harm you."

"I am not weak just because I am an omega!" Magnus screamed. "I can protect myself! With the magic that you've given me! I am not someone that needs to be protected! I can take care of myself! I am able to learn from my mistakes! This prison of mine was never needed!"

"I did what I had to do!" Asmodeus yelled back, standing up and looking over at his son. "Do not yell at me for protecting you! Don't you dare question my parenting!!"

"You isolated me from the world! You are holding me prisoner! I'll yell at you as much as I bloody please!"

"I am keeping you safe from who wants to hurt you! Primeval alphas and betas! Those who wish to hurt me by you! I cannot have that! I need you my boy!"

"I can protect myself! And I sure as hell don't need you! Fuck you!"

"You watch your tone with me!"

"Or what?! Tell me?! What will you do?! Nothing! There's nothing worse than what you have already done to me!"

"I will not have you end up like your mother!" Asmodeus screamed, shaking the room around them. He then turned away from Magnus. "I will not let anyone hurt you like they did my mate! My wife! My queen! I will not lose my pup... my only pup, as well as losing the love of my life!"

"I'm not mom!" Magnus cried, taking his father's hands. He rubbed the knuckles as he desperately stared at him. "Father look at me. Look at me please. I am not mom. Okay? You know this. I will not end up how she did. Look at me father, I'm fine. Please understand. Please understand."

Asmodeus shook his head. He held his son's hands in his now. He rubbed Magnus' knuckles for a few seconds before moving over and rubbing his son's cheek. Magnus sighed, smiling and leaning into the touch on his cheek. "You are fine, yes. I know son. I know."

"Then let me go." Magnus begged.

"Magnus-"

"Please... you know that I am fine. You know that I will be safe. You know it well. Don't you?"

"I do. I know."

"You know that I am powerful and you know that I am safe. You know that I will be alright outside."

"You are safe Magnus, that I know. And I know that you are powerful... and stronger than any omega that I have ever met. But... but I can't let you free. I can't fathom you being out there and something happening to you."

"No." Magnus cried, pulling away from his father and stepping away.

"And when the time comes someone will free you. That is when I know you'll be safe. Perfectly safe. Forever. That is when I will for sure know you will be protected." Asmodeus explained.

"No!" Magnus yelled, slamming his hands up and pulling it through his hair. "By the angel, why did I expect you to understand? I'm a fool. You never listen."

"I do son."

"No you don't. Because you just go back to my true love coming to save. Well guess what father?! Love does not fucking exist!"

"Of course it does son, don't be stubborn." Asmodeus stated, running his hands down his arms in hopes to comfort him. "Your one true love-"

"Doesn't exist!" the omega screamed, pushing his father away. "Whoever the hell they are hasn't found me, and they never will because here I am! A prisoner! They will never ever find me and they will find themselves a new themselves a new and suitable mate. As for me, I will be stuck here forever and forever because no one will rescue me! No one will save me!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because if true love is locking someone away in a tower, I will never ever have it. I refuse!"

Magnus turned away and stomped away from his father. He slammed his hand against the wall and covered his mouth to hide his sobs. Asmodeus sighed. He put his head down. He hated when he and his son fought. It was always the same argument. "I do not mean to anger you my boy." he whispered. "I am sorry. Truly, I am. I'm just... trying to keep you protected. Take a look at it from my perspective." 

Magnus shook his head. "You know, if you're just going to stand there and tell me that I'll never feel the grass or the see the sunrise again... then please... just... just leave."

"Magnus-"

"Just go!! Just go..."

Asmodeus sighed. He looked around the empty space. He waved his hand. Furniture formed with his magic. Sofas and mirrors and bookshelves and tables. Magnus didn't even look at it all form. He kept his head away from his father. Asmodeus got up, picking up his cane. 

"I love you my boy." he said to him, sounding completely and utterly defeated.

Magnus stayed silent. Asmodeus nodded, turning away and walking out of the rooms. As soon as he was outside, the vines around the window closed itself, blocking Magnus away from his dad. Asmodeus winced, hearing his boy scream in anger and frustration. He wanted to run back inside and comfort the boy. Hug him. But it was obvious that Magnus did not want anything to do with his father. Not anymore. Asmodeus moved his hand, the vines forming a swing from him. The alpha king sat down and just kept his head down in shame as he was brought back to the ground below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually made he sad because of the fight that I wrote with Asmodeus and Magnus. I have no idea why it makes me so sad, but it does.
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> "I'm sorry, it doesn't work that way." Magnus stated.
> 
> "How so?"
> 
> "Watch."
> 
> Magnus held his hands out and slowly walked towards the opening of the window that he had made. As he did, the vines on the walls behind him outstretched. They wrapped around his back and his shoulders, yanking him back from the window. They pressed him against the wall and held him there tightly. Alec's eyes widened his shock. He held up his sword towards the vines. Magnus rolled his eyes and held up his hand. Alec, despite all of his training and all of his judgement as an alpha, listened to Magnus and slowly lowered his blade. Magnus moved his hands up, the magic slowly and slowly lowering the branches that were around his body and holding him back.


	7. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returns to the tower to check up on Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to report that I am feeling much better than I was feeling last week. Though I have a bit of congestion, it's nothing like last week when I couldn't get up without an ear splitting headache.
> 
> I'm glad to be back in writing mode! 📝📖✍🏽
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and from the bottom of my little heart, have a happy Thanksgiving! 🦃🍁🍂🧡

Magnus was slowly brought back to life by the sound of birds chirping about. The omega moaned slightly from being awoken from his sweet dreams. He pulled himself up from his bed, the furs and blankets around his body dropping slightly. He shivered a bit from the cold that the mornings brought him. He looked over to the window. His father had added a few sets of new windows to his prison. They weren't as huge or as open as the one in the center, but it was still a window nonetheless. Magnus moved his blankets around and swung his legs over the mattress. He walked over and looked out the window. The hadn't fully rise. The sky was still a beautiful purple, fading to the light blue.

The omega moved his hand over to the vines. It moved to him, growing into a bulb and placing a fresh apple in his hands. Magnus rubbed it's skin walking out of what was now his bedroom. He hummed to himself, making his way over to the main room of his prison like room. He sat down on the floor, not even bothering to look at the couches that had been summoned for him. He snapped his fingers, summoning the fur that was over his body while he was sleeping and resting it over his shoulder. The omega pierced his nails into the apple, making soaring into it. He made a teacup appear in his hands as the apple turned into hot liquid. Magnus smiled, looking down at the tea that he had created. He rubbed the sides of the hot cup and looked up to watch the sunrise bring the day in.

That was the intention.

Until he heard the sound of boots crunching on leaves. Multiple.

Magnus raised his eyebrow, setting down his teacup and walking over to the wider window. It was bigger than him now. He used to just stick one arm out at a time along with his head. Now he could rest his entire body out. Magnus looked over to the side and saw the alpha from before. Alec. He approached Magnus' window with a smile on his face.

"Well." he said, pointing at the window. "This is bigger."

The omega eyed Alec up and down. So he had returned. "Not big enough for me to fully escape though."

"You leave the rescuing to me." Alec said back to a smile. He turned over to the knapsack hanging from his shoulder. "Here. I brought you some breakfast."

"Me?" Magnus repeated. "You brought me some breakfast."

"But of course. I think that you deserve a cooked meal instead of a raw one." Alec said, pulling out a box. He moved over and handed it out to him.

Magnus found himself smiling. He moved over and took the box. He looked down at it and smiled. He opened the lid and smiled, seeing sunny side up eggs, croissants, bananas, strawberries, blueberries and a small jar of marmalade. "Did you make all of this? For me?"

"Yes." Alec said.

Magnus blushed. He leaned over to a vine. It grew a peach. Magnus handed it out to the alpha on the outside. "Here." he said simply with a smile. "It will replenish the strength that you lost on the climb."

Alec gave him a faint smile. He graciously took the peach from him. "This place seems much bigger than I remember."

"It is. I was tired of the cell. So I made my prison a home." Magnus said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Inside?" Alec asked. "How?"

Magnus took a step back, placing his breakfast down on the couch his father had made. He waved his hand over at the window. The bottom vines of it moved over, opening up like a door to the alpha. Alec looked down at it.

"What?"

"Come."

"Come where might I ask alpha?"

"With me. You opened the window, but you can walk out with me." Alec said, holding out his hand to him. "Come, I'll protect you."

"I'm sorry, it doesn't work that way." Magnus stated.

"How so?"

"Watch."

Magnus held his hands out and slowly walked towards the opening of the window that he had made. As he did, the vines on the walls behind him outstretched. They wrapped around his back and his shoulders, yanking him back from the window. They pressed him against the wall and held him there tightly. Alec's eyes widened his shock. He held up his sword towards the vines. Magnus rolled his eyes and held up his hand. Alec, despite all of his training and all of his judgement as an alpha, listened to Magnus and slowly lowered his blade. Magnus moved his hands up, the magic slowly and slowly lowering the branches that were around his body and holding him back.

Magnus moved forward, scoffing in annoyance. He moved over, moving the vines away again so that Alec could travel through. The alpha slowly walked inside of the huge apartment from vine. He pulled off his knapsack and his quiver of arrows and placed them down against the wall. Magnus watched him, his eyes kept downwards to the cup of tea that he had. Alec walked over to him, his eyes studying the outline of the omega. His silhouette. Alec's eyes noticed the jewelry that adorned his neck and fingers. Golden rings and necklaces shined in the rising sunlight. Magnus looked up and saw the way that Alec was staring at him.

He bit his lip. "Stop staring at me."

Alec took a step back and nodded. "Of course. I apologize."

Magnus nodded, turning away from Alec. He sat down back on the floor and pulled his fur over his shoulder. Alec walked over back to the window. Looking out and seeing how far up they were and the beautiful view that Magnus got everyday.

"The view is always beautiful." Magnus said. "It never gets old."

Alec smiled. "Yeah. It is."

"It's even more beautiful in the winter." Magnus said to the alpha before taking a sip of his hot tea. 

"The winter?" Alec stated. "You've been there that long? For an entire winter?"

"No. I've been here for six."

"Six?!"

"That is correct. Six winters, six summers, six autumns, six springs."

"Six years?! Six years trapped up here?! Who the hell did this to you?!" Alec yelled. Magnus whimpered, moving over and hiding in between his legs. Alec instantly straightened up and cleared his voice. "Oh. I am so sorry."

"Do not yell at me!" Magnus hollered.

"I'm sorry. I would never-"

"This is my place! Mine! No alpha will ever force me or yell at me here, especially not you!"

"I'm sorry Magnus. Forgive me." Alec stated. "Hearing about this... it angers me. I apologize for startling you. Scaring you."

Magnus slowly moved his knees away from his face. Alec moved over and took the tin that was filled with the omega's breakfast. He smiled gently, pressing it into his hands. Magnus licked his lips and nodded at him. He opened the tin and started to smother his croissant in the marmalade. Alec stood up, looking over at the window. He eyes the flight down and how high it was here in the tower. Magnus looked up at him, observing how he was looking at his tower. Magnus placed the tin down again. He walked over to him and placed his hand down on the sill of his vined window.

Alec turned over to him.

"Listen here... I have been in this tower for years. I had watched and watched and watched this forest around him for a long time. I have seen so little things change. A tree falling down here. A new tree growing there. But nothing has ever changed." Magnus said. "I have not been able to find any way to escape this place. There is nothing here."

"I will find a way." Alec said to him.

"No offense alpha... but what can you do to free me that I haven't done?" Magnus asked.

"I can go and come as I please. I can go and find a warlock that can free you. Find your parents and try to get them to change your curse. Try and get you freed." Alec explained. "I will help you, no matter what the cost is."

"No offense, but I have no idea if I can trust you fully." Magnus said, turning away and walking over to a drawer set that had been summoned when his father was around. He opened it and pulled out a thick cloak.

"You can." he said.

"Sure I can."

"You really have to believe that I will do everything in my power to free you from this place."

"It has been two days. There is no trust for you alpha."

Alec smiled and nodded. "Then I will earn it."

Magnus rolled his eyes. He held up the folded cloak to Alec. Alec looked down at it. He rubbed it. The fabric was soft. It seemed expensive. "For you."

"What?"

"You brought breakfast for me. Here is a gift from me now."

"I cannot accept something like this."

"Does not matter if you can or cannot accept this. You will. It is a token of my gratitude. For breakfast. For trying to rescue me. And for what comes after."

Alec looked down at the cloak. "Magnus I-"

"You may be the authoritative alpha, but I'm making the order." Magnus said, shoving it into his hands. "Take it."

Alec looked down at the cloak that was now underneath of his large hands. It was soft fabric. It was dark red that went into an ombre on the bottom. There was silver embroidery on the fabric where the back would be. Alec looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Magnus."

"You are welcome alpha." the prince said back, turning away from him and continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Alec. Please, call me Alec." Alec said. "You do not need to ever refer to me as alpha."

"Alright then... Alexander." Magnus said with a smile. Alec laughed. "So tell me, what is your master plan to free me from this place?"

"I will see. I have to discover a way to penetrate the magic that surrounds this place." Alec said to him. "And I will do everything in my power to discover the core of this prison here."

"And how will you discover it?" Magnus asked.

"I do not know yet. But I will soon enough." Alec answered. "Eat. Please. You should have something in your system."

Magnus nodded. He continued to nibble at the food that Alec had given him. The alpha looked over around at the place around him. He slowly walked over to the wall, running his fingers against the tight braids that formed the walls. Magnus turned over, watching as Alec walked all along the rooms and inspected each wall and the new windows. Alec turned over to Magnus. The omega was moaning in pleasure at the foods that he was given. Alec smiled.

"Tell me." he called to him. "About your curse. How you were cursed."

"I wish I could." Magnus said. "But there is only so little that I can speak about my curse without the vines gagging me."

"Well what can you tell me. Anything can help." Alec said.

"Well... I can only tell you that the vines are laced with my captors magic. He made it to keep me inside, keep me from telling others how to break the curse and to keep me from hurting myself." Magnus said.

"H-Hurting yourself. Magnus-"

"Do not be alarmed. I have not hurt myself since I was placed here. Call it a precaution so that I don't die by my own hand."

"Okay..." Alec said. "So I know that you're stuck here until someone frees you. That you can't speak of the spell and that it was your parents doing that you are trapped here."

"I guess that you could say that." Magnus said.

"So I think that I know what I could do. Find your mother or father."

"My mother is dead."

Alec stiffened. "I apologize. I didn't mean to-"

"You did not know alph-... Alexander." Magnus said. "It is fine. Though I must inform you that you probably will not find my father."

"I will. I am determined. If he is the one that has done this to you, then I will find him and convince him to tell me how to free you."

"And by convince do you mean forcefully demand."

"Of course."

"Good luck then."

Alec smiled. He turned over to Magnus. The omega had finished his food. He placed the tin down on his lap and started to run his finger along it's lid. Alec turned away from the man and looked out the window.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what?" Magnus asked while standing up, bringing the fur around his shoulders with him. 

"For wishing me luck." Alec said with a grin.

"I was being sar-" Magnus cut himself off. He sighed and gave a slight bow. "You're welcome Alexander."

Alec nodded. "I should take my leave now. I have much to do today and that includes freeing you."

"Sorry I am such a hassle." Magnus said in a joking tone.

Alec walked over to the omega, standing so that they were just a few inches apart. "Will you be okay here?" he said. "Alone?"

"I have been here for many a years Alexander. I have ways to keep myself occupied. I will be fine. But thank you once again for worrying."

"You're welcome." he said giving a bow. "I will return this afternoon. Hopefully in a couple of hours."

"Return? Y-You're coming back? Why?"

"Because I want to check on you."

"Again, why?"

"Well maybe since you've been here for so long you've forgotten but this is what friends do when they are concerned."

"Friends." Magnus repeated.

"Yes."

"You are my friend."

"Why yes. I mean... if you would like for me to be."

"I am not opposed to the idea... of friendship."

"Good." Alec said. "Then I will be back soon to check on you. I won't be long."

"Uh huh." Magnus said. "Alright then."

Alec gathered his quiver and his bow. He turned over to Magnus again. The omega was eyeing him strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the alpha asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Like what?" Magnus said turning away. "I'm just looking. There's no harm in that right?"

Alec smiled. He looked over at the cloak that was still in his arm. He unfolded it and wrapped it around his shoulders. He was a bit tall, so the cloak did not hand on the floor like the train of a gown would. But it still hugged his body and enveloped him in warmth. The alpha smiled, looking over at the omega. Magnus was standing by a bookshelf now, taking part in searching for something to read. Alec smiled. He seemed very kind. Why would someone imprison him? He was kind and gentle with Alec, despite their harsh first meeting. What in the world would make someone, especially someone that was supposed to love and cherish Magnus unconditionally, trap him here in a tower made of vines?

Alec walked over to Magnus. The omega looked up at him, a bit startled that the alpha was still here and interrupting his search for a new novel. Alec was looking down at him, almost like he... meant something. Magnus raised his eyebrow. Alec moved over, taking Magnus' hand in his own and pressing a kiss against the knuckles.

"Be shielded from hurt." he whispered to him.

Magnus looked up and down at Alec. "Is that a kingdom saying?"

"It's a Lightwood saying." Alec said.

"Alright then... Mr. Lightwood. But I will admit, there is nothing that I can do here that will bring me any kind of pain."

"Just to be sure."

Magnus nodded. Alec turned away from him, walking over and window. He jumped over the small vines that prevented Magnus from leaving. He turned over to him and smiled. Magnus watched him, eyes wandering his face and his body in curiosity. Alec looked back at him. He gave him a smile, waving him goodbye, before walking out of Magnus' range of sight. Magnus hurried over to the widnow and looked over. He didn't see Alec anymore. He found himself slowly forming a smile, resting his chin on the back of his palms. 

This was strange. Certainly strange. But the omega was accepting of it. He was curious as to where this was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Alec tensed up, the hands that he placed behind his back were crossed and his nails were digging into his palms. Alec moved himself forward, to stand in front of the two alphas.
> 
> Alec sighed and bowed. "Your grace."
> 
> Asmdoeus nodded his head that the bow. "Lightwood. I hope that you know Jonathan Morgenstern. If you do not, allow me to aquaint you both."
> 
> Anything that you want to see from our favorite alpha and omega duo? Let me know! I need some ideas for a couple of future chapters!


	8. The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hears of the return of the captain of the brigade.
> 
> King Asmodeus has a plan for the alpha that has discovered his son. And it must start slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a new story up for the holiday season! It's updating every day until Christmas Day. It's called [Under The Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328534) and I am super proud of how it will be coming out. But, with that story being updated every day, it's gonna be a tad difficult to post chapters for this story every week.
> 
> So, for a couple of weeks this story will be on hiatus. I still have multiple chapters ready and I will post them once again on Thursdays once Under The Mistletoe is done! Hope that I'm not disappointing you all. I love you guys and this story and I will see you after the holiday season! 💚🎄

Alec rushed through the town as fast as Miller could carry him.

He was running late.

Alec Lightwood was never late.

And he wasn't going to start today of all days. The alpha snapped his steed's reins a bit harder, hissing at the fact that he may or may not have snapped the leather on his horse's delicate skin. "Sorry Miller." he said to him, rubbing his mane. "Faster, come on! Faster!"

The horse took note of the rush and hurried through the grass, making his way to the palace to desperately. It's not like Alec was nessesarily with the reason why he was running late. If anything, he thought it was a pretty good reason to be late. There was a whole living omega that was imprisoned. But Alec didn't want to let anyone know. He couldn't let anyone know. He could put Magnus in danger, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

Alec pulled Miller over towards the upcoming cobblestone grounds of the palace. He slowed him down gently as they started approaching the back of the palace where the soldiers practiced. He jumped off his horse and rubbed his snout. "Thanks for getting me here." he said.

Miller gave a small grunt, rubbing the front of his nose on Alec's cheek. The horse turned around and went to go to the stables where he would be treated apples by the king's servants. 

Alec turned over, adjusting his armor, and approaching the other knights in the middle. The alpha noticed a familar blonde. Jace. Jace turned over to him. His eyes widened and the alpha ran over to his brother. "Where have you been?" he said to him, taking Alec by the arm. "You're almost late."

"But I'm not technically late am I?" Alec said back to him, not even bothering to fight that Jace was pulling him.

"Yeah, but this is not you. You're always early, where have you been?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere? You left the cottage early with breakfast on the table. I thought that you were coming here, but you weren't. So where the hell have you been?"

"It's nothing Jace. I assure you. Drop the matter?" Alec said simply, pulling his elbow free from the other alpha's grasp and holding out his hand authoritively.

"Drop the matter? Alec... I will not. Explain to me where you were." Jace demanded.

"I was nowhere. Just on a run with Miller. Satisfied?"

"I don't buy it."

"Just like you haven't bought me my cider."

"Okay!" Jace groaned, making the other laughter chuckle.

Alec smiled, grateful that he had made his brother easily forget what he was so worried about. Jace didn't need to know anything about Magnus. Not yet. If the time came, he would tell him. "So tell me, what are we doing out here?" he asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Jace said. "The captain has returned."

The captain of the brigade. Alec knew who that was. He had left the kingdom for a couple of weeks, going off to try and rescue the missing prince. Missing being the keyword. Alec actually didn't believe in the rumors that the prince was dead or that the prince had gone off to rule another kingdom. But he actually did believe that the prince was missing somewhere. The king was a demon. Greater demon alpha. He is strong and takes no from no one. But the king has been depressed and sad for years. It had to be because of the loss of his pup. Not because of the death of the prince, but probably because of the prince going missing. There was no way in hell that he knew where his son was, or else he would not be as sad and brooding as he was. So then went their captain, off almost at months at a time with a few guards to try and find the prince.

And apparently from his return, he had not discovered where the prince was.

Alec looked over at the field where the captain should be returning from. There was only a slight figure that most people wouldn't notice.

"I stand by what I think Al." Jace said, slapping his brother's chest. "I think that the prince is dead by his own hand."

"Jace." Alec growled.

"You shouldn't say things like that." said a random alpha guard, giving Jace a disgusted side eye.

"I'm just bringing up the point." Jace said, giving her a slight apologetic nod. "Our king has been depressed for years and the captain travels at least six times a month every year to find the prince. And he's always found nothing."

"Death cannot be what causes the prince to still become unfound." the guard said again.

"She is correct, thank you miss." Alec said, waving her off. "The prince could have run away and found a mate."

"Doubt it."

"Or he could have been kidnapped." said another beta guard, holding up his small dagger towards Alec and Jace.

"That actually could be true." Jace added.

"What?" Alec gasped.

"Well think about it. If he has not been able to be discovered, the king has not been coming out of his palace and the captain cannot find him, it could be a kidnapping. Someone holding the prince hostage to take advantage of our kingdom." the man said.

"He has a point." Jace said to him.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Even if his point has valid evidence behind it, I do not concern myself with rumors. Especially when the rumors is about our king and prince."

Jace nodded over at the guard and turned back to his brother. "I will never understand you brother."

Alec gave him a side nod. He turned over and saw that the small figure was getting closer and closer. Alec straighted. As soon as Jace saw his brother stand tall, he did the same. The other guards followed suit.

"Make way for our king!"

Alec turned over, Jace along with him. The guards making way for the king. Alec looked over. There he was. Alec had not seen the king in so so long. He was standing tall, despite the fact that he needed to lean onto his cane. He looked regal. Dark blue clothing over his body and a long gold cloak over his shoulders and running against the ground. There was a man at his side. Pale and dressed in all black. The king was looking forwards at the open space that his knights had created for him. The exhaled deeply through his nose and moved forward, the man following slowly behind him. The king made his way over to the front. As he did, his eyes met with Alec's. Alec tensed. He had never been those close to the king before. He had always seen from afar. From a window, from a balcony or just in spirit. But now here was the king. Right in front of him and looking right into his eyes.

The alpha instantly bent down, bowing before his royal. Jace was eyeing him. He moved over and bowed along with him. Asmodeus turned over, his body fully going over to face the other alpha.

"Stand." he said in a calm yet booming voice.

Alec instantly stood tall. Asmodeus eyed him. So this was the man that had discovered his son. The man that had found out that his son. The one had would probably be the one to love him. Asmodeus looked at him and then turned over to the center. He looked out at the grassy fields that was apart of his palace land. He watched as the small figure emerged and became seven men on horses. There were five guards on dark brown horses, dressed in silver armor and looking out. On a black stallion beside the other guards was a young man, about Alec and Jace's age. Maybe a bit older. He was dressed in the same silver armor, but his helmet was on his lap. He smelled purely of alpha.

And on a pure white stallion in front of everyone was a man in black armor. He looked tall and dark. Serious about everything. He was looking out in front of him with a serious glare. The captain. You could tell by the way that he looked. He too was an alpha by the way that he looked. His horse moved over in front of the king. Asmodeus stared at the stallion, moving his hand over to it's mouth. Alec watched as a carrot appeared in the palm of his hand. He fed the animal. A slight appeared on his face before he frowned once again.

"My king." the captain said, getting off of his horse. He slammed his fist onto his chest plate, right above his heart. He bowed.

"At ease captain." Asmodeus said in response, holding out his hand to the man.

The captain stood. "We have searched the entire forests. Even in the lands uncharted and the lands unbelonging to us. We have not been able to locate your son."

"He is out there." Asmdoeus said. "And we will find him. Though I do appreciative your devotion, duty and loyalty to the crown Valentine."

Valentine smiled. He bowed again to the king. "I will always be devoted to you my king. And so will my guards and my son."

Valentine motioned over to the man on the black horse. The guard nodded and slowly dismounted from his steed. He walked over to the king and bowed. "My king."

"At ease Jonathan." Asmodeus said with a slight head nod. No smile. "You and your men must be tired from travel. I will have the staff attend to a meal for you."

"You are always most generous to us your grace." Jonathan said. "I only hope that in return you've held up your promise as well."

"It was not a promise." Valentine said. "The king looked after your sister has a thank you."

"Your father is correct." Asmodeus added, picking up his cane and wiping it's handle. "But no worries. Lady Clary is perfectly safe here at the palace. And most importantly, she is happy."

"Fantastic news." Valentine said with a smile.

"Come, come. We must attend to you, your men and their steeds." Asmdoeus said motioning over to the man at his side. "This is Raphael, my adviser."

Raphael bowed to the knights in front of him, even though his eyes were on Alec. "A pleasure to meet you."

"He shall escort you inside and help you get accommodated with my staff." Asmdoeus finished.

Raphael moved his hand over. "If you would follow me."

Valentine nodded. He stood up straight and turned over to follow the pale alpha. The knights moved, following to get everything in ordered.

"Oh, Jonathan. Mr. Lightwood." Asmodeus called. "Come here to me if you would please. The rest of you are dismissed."

The knights surrounding the king nodded. Alec tensed when he heard his name being called. He turned over to Jace. Jace looked at him. His eyes were filled with confusion and concern. Alec shrugged at him. Jace turned over to the king and then back to his brother. He did not want to disobey royalty. Jace bowed slightly to the royal and turned to make his leave. Alec tensed up, the hands that he placed behind his back were crossed and his nails were digging into his palms. Alec moved himself forward, to stand in front of the two alphas.

Alec sighed and bowed. "Your grace."

Asmdoeus nodded his head that the bow. "Lightwood. I hope that you know Jonathan Morgenstern. If you do not, allow me to aquaint you both."

Jonathan turned to Alec and smiled. "A pleasure."

"As well mine." Alec said, bowing his head towards him.

"Now that you two know one another, I would very much like for you Jonathan to inform your father that I would like Alexander on the front lines." Asmodeus stated.

"Please, sir, Alexander is too formal. Everyone just calls me Alec." he said.

Well, everyone expect for Magnus.

"Of course. Alec." Asmodeus corrected.

"You believe that he has potential." Jonathan asked.

"Oh I know he does." Asmodeus says. "From what I have been informed, he is always here inside of my kingdom. He is always here to protect the village. I would like him to be trained for other missions."

Jonathan looked over at the alphas. He at his king, and then at Alec. Then back at the king. He put a smile on his face. "It would be my pleasure to."

"Many thanks. Now run along." Asmodeus said, waving his hand away.

Jonathan bowed. He turned on his hell and made his leave. The king watched him go until he was out of eyesight and turned back over to Alec. Alec tensed up once more. The king was a very intimidating man. And without a smile on his lips, there was nothing to comfort him.

"My king... if you do not mind... may I ask why you want me on the front lines?" Alec asked.

"There is no reason that I have to explain." the king said simply. "You are a strong knight and you can be of use to me. That is all."

"Of course. I'm sorry if I have offended you my king."

"You didn't, you were mildly curious. It is fine to ask questions."

"Yes my king."

Asmodeus turned over to Alec again. He eyed him up and down. His eyes went to the cloak. His eyes widened. He had given Magnus that cloak. Just yesterday when he had given him some clothing and furniture. And now here it was, over the shoulders of this knight. This was proving his thought even more to be true. That this man was special and could most certainly be the one to break the curse he had placed on his boy. The king slowly stood up straighter and waved his hand over him, golden magic spraying over Alec and sticking onto his cloak.

Alec stood up.

"You may leave now." Asmodeus said. "And I will be calling for you in the future, be prepared."

"I will. Be well my king." Alec said with a bow, before turning and walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> "Have you found the prince?" Clary asked with a smile, holding her hands together and pressing it against her chest.
> 
> Jonathan shook his head. "No my sister. Whoever is holding the prince is doing excellent job at hiding him from the royal brigade."
> 
> "You believe that he is a hostage?"
> 
> "There is no other explanation as to why our prince has been gone for so long."


	9. The Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Clary sees her alpha after so long.
> 
> Valentine's plan comes to light between him and his son.
> 
> Magnus meets someone other than Alec.

Clary wasn't like the other ladies of the palace. Most of the ladies of the palace were closed off. Always wanting to stay inside of their rooms unless they had an escort. Always yearning for the touch of the king. Begging for some kind of pleasure to edge them off. Annoying and spoiled, that's who they were.

Not Clary.

She was never inside of her room unless she was sick or sleepy. She was always exploring the wide and almost endless halls of the royal palace. Tracing her hands through the walls that held so much history. Always wishing to go out into the village and try every food she saw. Sometimes going to the extent of dressing like a maid to find some kidn of fun. And if nothing else, the eisel and pants became her best friends. She was very different than all of the other ladies. Clary never really cared to become friends with them because of how different they were. They would always whisper at how embarrassing she was or how strange she was. 

They would all whisper that until Clary put a roach in their bedsheets.

They were themselves and she was herself. They wanted to be scared and afraid little omegas. Needing the hold of another to feel some sense of protection.This omega wanted nothing more than to explore. Which is why she was so anxious currently. Annoyance filled her stomach as she paced around the library. She wanted to leave the palace and find herself an adventure of her own. The only question was when. She wanted to go right this moment, go and find Jace and run away with him. But if she left now someone would notice and probably rip her away from her dream. And he love.

The omega turned on her heel in her pacing, thinking of when she could run away and when she could free. Her thoughts were pulled from her when there came a rather light knock at her door. Clary tensed up, stopping her pace instantly. Her gown flapped from behind her to in front of her ankles.

"Yes?" she called out.

The door opened, and in walked one of the servants that follow her around to dot on her. The blonde girl curtseyed for the omega. "There is a knight outside requesting to speak with you."

Clary's surprised frown instantly vanished. She knew who it was. She smiled widely, clasping her hands together and nodding at the servant. She bowed and moved back outside. It only took three seconds for the doors to open again. And there he was. The blonde alpha that she was just thinking so hard about. "Jace." she said softly, moving back so that he could walk inside.

The knight entered the room. He bowed in front of the young woman. Clary let out a chuckle and curtseyed for him. The knight turned over and closed the door, making sure that it was locked and shut tightly. His proper act instantly changed. He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around the omega. Clary chuckled widely as he spun her around the room.

"Clary." he cried, setting her down and taking her cheeks in her hands. "Oh my sweet. I've missed you"

"I missed you too. Where have you been?" she asked.

"Knightly duties as ordered by my superior. I could not unattend our nightly visits. I apologize."

"That's alright. No need to apologize and no need to be so formal."

"You are a beautiful lady and my omega. I think that I have earned the right to be a little bit formal to you."

Clary chuckled. Jace pressed his forehead to hers. He raised her arm higher so that her hand was up against his lips. The alpha pressed a romantic and a loyal kiss to her knuckles. The noble smiled, blushing at how affectionate the knight was being towards her. Jace looked up to her. "I was thinking about you." Clary said. "About our plan. To run away."

"Oh really?" Jace said. "I would love to hear everything about it. But I am afraid that will have to be cut short. Your father and brother have returned."

Clary's smile instantly fell. "Oh."

Jace moved and rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. "Hey, hey, do not be alarmed. They will be off in a few more weeks to go off and look for the prince. Then we can go off and find the life that we have always dreamed off."

"I just hate that we always get side tracked. That we always have to wait."

"I know. I know. But it'll be worth it. Imagine it Clary. You and me far away from this place and living the lives that we have always wanted."

"Finding adventure."

"Living the dream."

"It's all that I've ever wanted with you." Clary said to him, looking over at him and running her index and pointer finger over the metal of his chest plate.

"And I will do everything that I can do to make your dream of far away adventures come true." Jace said, kissing her forehead. "I will make damn sure that that promise comes true. But... but now, your father and brother would very much like to meet with you."

"I know. They always do." Clary said. "Will you come to me tonight? After I see my dad and brother?"

"I can't. My sister is still pregnant. She wants me there when she delivers and they date is getting closer and closer." Jace replied. "But I will see you as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"Swear to you on my life my lady."

Clary nodded then. "Alright. I send my wishes to Isabelle."

"I will pass them along. Now, you should hurry." he said, lowering herself into a bow. "You know that they can only be held up for so long before captain duties take hold."

Clary nodded. She gathered up the skirts of her gown and gave Jace one last curtsey. She turned back over to her alpha. She smiled, walking back over and pressing a kiss against his cheek. Jace's cheeks instantly turned red. He turned over to her, looking at her giggle into her glove.

"My lady." he said with another bow.

"My alpha." she responded, walking out of the room.

Jace took a slight whiff in the air. He smiled at Clary's scent before making his way out of the room as well.

* * *

_Make of our hands one hand,_

_Make of our hearts one heart,_

_Make of our vows one last vow:_

_Make of our lives one life,_

_Day after day, one life._

Magnus looked out the window as his voice rang through the forest. He was seated on the sill of the huge window, singing along to the song in his head. He looked down at the book in his hands. He wasn't really paying attention to the story, he was more focused on the way that he was singing. He still looked down at the book, not even wanting to watch his surroundings. He wanted to wait until Alexander came back.

Mostly because he hadn't been used to seeing someone that wasn't his dad. He was trying to keep his hopes and expectations down about the alpha. Mostly because he knew that would not be falling in love with him anytime soon. But... his company was enjoyable. He hadn't overstepped any boundaries as him being a lesser gender than him. If anything, he always glossed over the fact that Magnus was an omega. Alec was kind. A gentleman unlike some that he had met when he lived in the palace.

In others eyes, Alec was ideal for courtship. Ideal for mating. In the prince's eyes, he was ideal company. Along with the fact that he was also trying his best to discover a way to free him from his prison that was kind of his home. But Alec was not going to be the one to break his curse. Maybe he could manipulate it to break it temporarily and break him out. But Magnus had no hope that true love would be the reason that frees him from the vines. 

But these feelings that were growing in his chest... this care ans yearn for Alexander... what the hell was it. Why was it here? Magnus cursed at himself. He had sworn off love. So why was he feeling some of the symptoms? Magnus shut his book, getting up from the sill of the window and setting the book on the sofa. He turned over looking at the vast array of books that he had to entertain him.

"Couldn't offer me something else to do father?" Magnus said to himself, shaking his head.

He walked over to the fireplace, that was located on the wall that was opposite to what is now his bedroom. He snapped his fingers, lighting the flames. He could feel the heat from the hearth. He turned around, looking what was around the room. He picked up an iron vase, filled with fresh flowers. Probably from his father. He shrugged, grabbing all the flowers and throwing them out of the window. He pressed his hands against the vase, slowly morphing it into a large pan. He smiled. He pressed the pan to the flames and turned over to the vines surrounding him.

He held his hands out, the vines provided him food. Asparagus, yellow bell pepper and fresh black pepper plant. Magnus summoned a knife and cut up the peppers with the knife in his hands. He cut up the vegatables as the pan started to sear with him. The warlock hummed, summoning up a small rack of lamb. One of his favorite dishes. He pressed the rack to the pan, listening to it sizzle. The omega looked down at the plant in his hands and crushed it with his palms, instantly making the spice that he adored. He showered the top of the lamb with it. Magnus hadn't cooked in years. Ever since he was placed here, it was always fruits and vegetables that were provided by the magic of the prison. But... now he could. He didn't know why. He seemed a lot more comfortable now.

Because of Alec.

The scent of the meat filled the air, making Magnus smile. He stood up, spinning around the room as his voice filled the main foyer.

_If you could let me in_

_I could be good with you_

_Let us be seventeen_

_If we've got the right_

_So what's gonna be?_

_I wanna-_

"Mew!"

Magnus stopped short, hearing the voice that was adding up to his chorus. He turned over, a bit shocked.

"Alexander?" he called out, walking over to the window and looking through. "Is that you?"

Magnus looked through the window as met with nothing but vast green. He looked side to side, seeing if Alec had possible entered from somewhere. But that wasn't Alec's voice that he heard. Magnus looked down and saw his duet partner. Sitting there on the bottom of the leaf support was a small cat. An orangey grey tabby cat rested on his rump, looking up at the omega. Magnus chuckled.

"Are you my duet partner?" the prince asked.

"Mew!" the cat said walking over and struggling to press his paw against the wide vines that were braided.

"How in the hell did you get up here little one?" Magnus asked, moving his magic over to help pick up the kitten.

The cat was rose from his spot. He seemed completely unfazed by it as he was brought over into Magnus' waiting arms. Magnus took him, swaddling him like he was a newborn. The cat was looking up at him, bringing up his paws adorably. The omega chuckled. He looked out the window once more, trying to find out who the cat ended up here. He looked over and saw a tree that had fallen and was resting on the support tower of his cell. The cat must have been there in the beginning and climbed up in fear when it fell. Magnus looked down at the adorable kitten. "Are you lost?" he asked.

"Meow." the kitten responded.

Magnus chuckled. "Seems that you and I both need some company. I hope that you don't mind staying here with me."

The kitten jumped out of Magnus' arms and started to circle his ankles. He circled a few times before attacking the ends of the cloak attached to his robe. Magnus chuckled. He took that as a yes.

* * *

"What did his majesty want?" Valentine asked when his son returned to the armory.

The captain was hanging up his armor and his weapons when his son returned. Jonathan closed the door tightly, before walking over to his father. "He wanted me to tell you that he orders an addition of a new knight to our team." the alpha said.

"Who is this knight?"

"His name is Alec Lightwood. An alpha knight here from the village."

Valentine huffed. He turned over, facing his son. He went over and grabbed the tunic that was awaiting for him to change. The alpha huffed as he pulled the silk over his body and covered his scarred body. "I will inform his majesty that we aren't in need of new knights." he said.

"It wasn't a request." Jonathan said. "It was a direct order from King Asmodeus. If you defy him now... he will be suspicious as to why. And you cannot raise any sort of suspicion. Especially now."

Valentine growled. The alpha despised being bested.

"If the king is recommending this man to me, than he must be a noble knight. Loyal to the crown. He could get in the way." he stated. "We will promise him the riches and make him an ally. Just like the others."

"I do not believe that that would work. I've met the alpha. He is very much loyal to the king and you can tell by looking at him that he is not one to break the law often. If at all." Jonathan stated.

"You're not helping."

"Sorry, father. But it is true."

"I know. But if he figures out our plan with the prince, our entire charade will end. And we will never seize the kingdom." Valentine growled, placing a belt over his waist and tightening it.

Jonathan walked over to his father and rested his hand against his shoulder. "We just need to regroup. That's why we're in the palace. Rethink our strategy. Everything will work out father."

Valentine sighed. He opened his mouth, but there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?!" the captain bellowed.

"Forgive me captain." spoke the voice of a servant. "But your daughter is here to see you."

Valentine's eyes widened. He smoothed out the silk of his tunic and stood up taller. He turned over to his son. "We will discuss this matter later."

"Father... we need to speak about this soon. Get this established If his majesty-." Jonathan said.

"The king will never found out, okay? Do you understand me boy?"

"I do."

"Okay good. Then keep your mouth shut in front of Clary." he said, before turning over to the closed door of the wide armory. "You may enter my sweet."

The door opened. Valentine smiled, seeing the beautiful red head walk inside. She was almost a complete clone of her mother. She looked almost like the princess that she would soon be. Dressed in the long purple gown. Hair neatly done up. She was if nothing but exquisite. The omega smiled, running over to the two men.

"Father!" she cried.

"My sweet." he said back, pulling her into a hug.

Clary hugged him back, resting her chin the crook of his shoulder. She pulled away, looking over at her brother. Jonathan smiled. He held up his arms and hugged his sister. "I missed you my twin." he said.

"As did I." she said back, pulling away. "I hope that your journey wasn't too long and too tiring."

"It wasn't. Besides, who cares about my needs when it isn't me that needs to be cared about." Valentine said.

"Have you found Prince Magnus?" Clary asked with a smile, holding her hands together and pressing it against her chest.

Jonathan shook his head. "No my sister. Whoever is holding the prince is doing excellent job at hiding him from the royal brigade."

"You believe that he is a hostage?"

"There is no other explanation as to why our prince has been gone for so long."

"I pray that he wasn't been hurt."

"If he has, the perpetrator will pay for it with their life. That is the prince of our kingdom. He will be protected as soon as he is rescued." Valentine stated. "Come my dear, we must not speak of this for too long. It is upsetting to all that the prince has not been found."

Clary frowned, but nodded. Jonathan rested his hand on the small of her back. "Come. There is a meal being prepared and I want nothing more than to speak with the sister I haven't seen in so long." he said to her.

Clary nodded. Valentine held his hands behind him and followed his children out of the armory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> "You've gone through all of this trouble to cooking, riding and climbing just for me. Please." Magnus stated. "Eat with me. I think that you deserve it. Besides... I don't have anything to give back to you."
> 
> Alec looked over at him. He smiled. He was so kind to him now that he knew him a bit better. Alec got up and sat down on the floor, his back pressed up against the sofa and his body closest to the prince.
> 
> Song(s) That Magnus Was Singing:  
💙 One Hand, One Heart by Larry Kert & Carol Lawrence from West Side Story (Original 1957 Broadway Cast)  
💙 Seventeen by Barrett Wilbert Weed and Ryan McCartan from Heathers: The Musical


	10. The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a meal with Magnus.
> 
> Asmodeus has a meal with Raphael.

Alec gasped in shock as he walked over to the stables of the palace. He could not even believe what had just happened. That the king himself has spoke to him. The same king that has been hiding in the shallows of the palace for six years. And not only that, but he personally suggested him to the son of the captain of the knight brigade. Alec was shocked. Completely and utterly. He couldn't even find the words to speak to himself. He walked over, looking over at the stables. He looked through, looking for his steed. He smiled, meeting Miller's snout. "Hey." he said to him, rubbing comforting circles against the side of his neck.

Alec turned over to the horse. He was comforting to him. Especially with all of the thoughts that was surrounding his mind.

"Alec! There you are!"

Alec looked up and smiled, seeing his brother. "Jace, hey."

"What did the king want?" he asked, looking over to Miller. "Oh hello horsie."

Miller snorted at the alpha, but allowed him to rub some of the knots out of his mane.

"Oh um... nothing."

"Alec."

"Okay." he said. "He... he suggested to the son of the captain to add me to his personal brigade."

"The one that searches for the prince?" Jace asked.

"Yeah." the alpha stated.

"Alec! That's great!" Jace cried, hugging his brother. "I'm so happy for you, and mildly jealous of you as well! This is amazing! A promotion!"

"Not that big of one." Alec said.

"Bigger than the job that you had before. You just were here in the village constantly and taking care of the people here. Now you can go out and do something bigger!" Jace exclaimed.

"And that is?"

"Uh, find the prince? Rescue him? Duh."

"I do not think that with me they will discover where the prince is."

"Or who is keeping him."

"Jace."

"Trust me. It has to be kidnapping."

"A few moments ago you thought that it was suicide."

"Now the evidence is more clear." Jace said.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Listen, I will not be attending the banquet tonight."

"What? Why?" Jace asked.

"I have some things to attend to." Alec said, pulling Miller gently by the reins out of the stable he was in.

"Things? What things?"

"It's nothing to get so hyped up over my brother."

"It obviously is considering that you never leave our home and you always stay inside of the village. And now you have business to do."

"Yes." Alec said, strapping on his saddle. "Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Because I know you." Jace said.

Alec sighed. Jace knew him better than anyone. And Jace could sense whenever Alec lied. Because he never did. But he needed to lie to Jace. It was for Magnus' sake. Alec knew that Jace could never ever keep his mouth shut. And if he said something while drunk, he risked Magnus' life by his captor. Alec sighed and looked down. "It's nothing. Isabelle... wrote to me."

"She wrote to you?" Jace asked.

"Yeah. She was asking for me to bring something for her and I am in so shape or position to argue with the woman carrying our nephew." Alec stated as he hopped up onto the saddle of his stallion.

"I guess that's pretty fair." Jace said, sighing and rolling his eyes. "You'll be back though, right?"

"Of course." Alec said. "I'll see you in a short while."

Alec snapped on the reins of his horse and pulled him out of the stables. Jace watched him. He knew Alec. He wasn't the best liar. The alpha sensed that something was up.

* * *

"Your majesty, your adviser is here."

Asmodeus looked up from the empty plate that was placed in front of him. He looked over at the guard in front him. "Send him in." the king said authoritatively.

The guard visibly shook at the sound of his king's voice. It was bellowing and fierce. No alpha could compete with him. But he bowed nonetheless. He left the room. Asmodeus looked back down at the plate that was in front of him as the door opened.

Raphael walked in. He rubbed the wrinkles out of the sleeves of his blazer. The pale alpha bowed before the demon king. "Your knights have been take care of. I believe that they are having their meal as of now."

"Good." Asmodeus said, gesturing to the seat next to him. "Come sit."

Raphael nodded. He approached the table where the king was seated and took a seat as well. He pulled the chair in and looked over at the king. Asmodeus turned over and snapped his fingers. The sound rang through the room, shaking the decor around the walls. Raphael shivered. This man was bureaucratic. It was obvious to him that he knew what he wanted and knew how to do things.

No wonder he has stayed the king for so long. The doors on the other side of the room opened. In walked three obviously frightened servants, carrying silver cover trays. They rushed over, placing them down on the table. Two of the servants left the room, bowing to the king and bowing to Raphael. Raphael watched as the servant who stayed, an omega obvious from the way her cheeks glowed a bright red and the way that she smelled. Like a fresh apple pie. The omega hurried to pour some soup into the bowls and placed some rabbit onto their plates.

The king was keeping his eyes down at the plate as it slowly started to fill with perfectly cooked meat. His eyes wandered and he noticed the visible bump through her dress. The alpha started growling. "Do you have a mate?" he said.

"Excuse me?" Raphael asked.

"Not you Mr. Santiago." Asmodeus stated, looking over at him. Before slowly turning his head to the omega. "You. You do have a mate miss?"

The woman eyes the king. She was shocked at they were even speaking. The king was above her. Why would he speak to her. "I... I do your highness."

"Where the hell might he or she be?" the king growled.

"He... he is... at home sir. He is preparing for the birth of our pup."

"He should be home doing that and taking care of you. You are obviously in no shape or form to be here working for the palace."

"I have no choice my king. My mate has lost his job."

"What was he?"

"A blacksmith sir."

"I am in need of a blacksmith. There. He has a job." the king bellowed. "What is your name miss."

"Me? My name is Sky, my king." she said.

"Well then Sky, you are tell your mate that he is to report here for work tomorrow and you are to stay at home and prepare for the birth of your child, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Yes my king. Thank you."

"Go on and leave. I will take care of this."

"But my king, it is-"

"I will take care of it Sky. You need to worry about getting home. Now go."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir! Thank you!"

Asmodeus nodded, but he didn't utter a response. He waved his hand. The omega bowed before hobbling off with her unborn pup in her stomach. Raphael sat there, looking at the interaction before the alpha demon and the innocent omega. She looked almost ecstatic that she had been given work off. And Raphael was shocked that that was what Asmodeus had given her. The same man that had just snapped his fingers and shook the room, has just helped this woman who was visibly pregnant with a babe. Asmodeus sighed as the doors closed with her leaving. He moved his hand, the food moving onto his plate by themselves.

"That was... was very kind of you." Raphael said.

"My mate was like that. Like her. When she was pregnant with my son... she refused to let me take care of her. She was always cleaning and working and doing all she could before she gave birth to my only pup... and then I lost her." the king said, sighing.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've learned. And now I will not stand at all for the mistreatment of omegas. Now, eat Mr. Santiago. There are some things that I would like to discuss with you." Raphael nodded. He moved over, picking up the soup spoon and eating some of the tomato beef soup that was prepared. Asmodeus didn't meat eyes with Raphael as he dipped some of his rabbit in chili oil. "Tell me, you are completely and utterly sure that it is that man?"

"I am positive your majesty." Raphael said. "His scent is very special. It was very easy to recognize that it was him."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No. I was attending to your knights."

"It is fine Mr. Santiago. I am to assume that he has gone to see my son. I am going to have to keep in mind that they will want to be alone when I want to start to investigate for myself." Asmodeus said. "I cannot let my identity be revealed unless we are certain of his true intentions."

"Lightwood seems like a noble alpha your majesty. I do not believe that he would intentionally hurt the prince."

"Well, nothing is ever as it seems. I thought that I made my wife the most happy omega in the kingdom. Hell, in the world. I thought that I spoiled her and loved her unlike any others. I thought that she was happy... until she killed herself."

"My king... I am so sorry about the queen."

"It is not your fault. But it just goes to futher produce my point Mr. Santiago. The record goes to show that things are never as they seem on the outside. Which is why I require you to follow Lightwood and learn of his life and who he is."

"I will." Raphael said bowing. "I will not let you down."

Asmodeus nodded. He moved his hand over and summoned a bottle filled with wine. "Would you like some?"

Raphael nodded. The king moved over and poured Raphael's glass. The alpha nodded and took a sip of his drink. Asmodeus poured himself some and set down the bottle.

"It is of the upmost importance that I know who has found my son. I required the spell for only the brave ones to find him when they weren't looking. I did not specify of what they wanted or required with my boy." Asmodeus said. "And so, once Lightwood joins the main guard with my captain, I can keep an eye on him as well. Along with the blonde alpha that you told me about."

"Why would you want to keep an eye on the blonde?" Raphael asked. "What does he have to do with your son?"

"You told me that the blonde is the brother of Lightwood. I can use him to my advantage. I can investigate what Lightwood's intentions through him."

"Through pain?"

"If it comes to that."

"Okay then my king."

Asmodeus nodded, sipping his wine. He set down the glass and dipped more of his rabbit into the chili oil. He continued to eat the juicy meat. He did not want to continue the conversation. He continued eating, his eyes looking down at the filled plate in front of him. Raphael nodded to himself and continued to eat. It might have only been a day and half as him working for the king, but he could feel the heartbreak when around him. There was pain in the eyes of the king. Pain whenever he spoke about omegas or pups. When he spoke about his wife. Raphael knew how desperate this man was to keep his family safe and sound. Raphael moved over and started to eat his own rabbit.

He knew how this man thought. He wanted his family safe. Just like he wanted his sister safe. His darling Rose. And he would do anything for her. Just like Asmodeus would do anything for Magnus.

* * *

"There you are friend. You eat." Magnus said, handing the kitten some of the lamb that he had cooked in an adorable glass bowl. "Angel knows what kind of meal that you'll be getting out there in that forest."

The kitten mewed in appreciation and started to nibble on the food placed in front of him. Magnus smiled. The kitten seemed friendly. And it was nice to have someone here with him. Magnus stood up, walking over and gathering himself a plate of the food he had prepared. Magnus sat down on the floor next to the cat. He moved to eat, before hearing the voice of the familiar alpha.

"Magnus! You up there?"

Magnus smiled. He turned over to the kitten. He was still eating to his hearts content. Magnus got up and walked over to the window. He looked over to the leaf support that held up his vine home. He looked down as much as he could without falling. Sure enough, he saw Alec. He was resting on a large leaf, looking up at the omega prince with a smile.

"Well where else could I be darling?" Magnus said.

He held out his hand, moving a vine from it's place in the tower. The vine moved over to Alec, holding itself out to him like a swing seat. Alec chuckled. He walked over and sat down. Magnus moved the vine over with him magic, safely lifting Alec up all the way to the window of his home. Alec smiled. He moved himself out of the swing seat and stood inside of the room.

"Magnus." he said, bowing down to him.

"Why are you bowing to me?" Magnus asked.

"It's formal." Alec answered. "Hope that you didn't miss me for too long."

"Oh please. I had company." Magnus said, gesturing his hand over towards the kitten.

He looked up, shifting his tail from left to right and right to left. "Mew."

Alec eyes the cat. "Hello there. You were the one keeping Magnus company?"

The cat mewed once again. He walked over to the alpha, abandoning his dinner of lamb. The cat hopped onto the other man's lap, holding up his paws for some love. Alec smiled. He pulled the cat into his arms and slowly started to pet him, comforting him and earning purrs from him. Magnus chuckled. He sat down beside the alpha, looking down a the cat. "A tree must have fallen down. And this little guy lost him home. Now he's here with me." Magnus stated. "So far he is enjoying the amenities I have provided for him."

"Well now he will hopefully like you as much as you like him and decide to stay and keep you company." Alec stated, holding up the basket that he had in his hands. "I brought you some lunch."

"You brought me lunch." Magnus restated with a smile. 

"Yeah. My home is near the forest. So it wasn't out of my way to get you something." Alec said, holding it out to him.

Magnus looked down at the basket and then up at Alec. "I don't have another cloak to give you."

"You do not have to give me anything Magnus. I am doing this out of my own free will."

"And I am giving you something in return. Out of my free will."

"Magnus. There is no need. Here." Alec said, holding out the basket to him.

Magnus sighed through his nose. "Well... you did come all this way to visit me again. And my new friend just ate the lamb I made so... thank you Alexander."

"You are most welcome." Alec said to him, giving him a sly grin.

Magnus hummed. He walked over to the sofa and sat down. He moved the blanket away from the basket and smiled at the warm spread of food that was here just for him. Shredded chicken with alfredo sauce, pieces of perfectly crisp toast, slices of fresh tomato, steamed broccoli, raspberries, peaches, apples and a small tin filled with sauteed shrimp. "You will not lie to me and tell me that these are leftovers. You must have made these fresh for me." Magnus said.

"Well, I didn't make the tomato or broccoli. Or the fruit. They just grow in the gardens my mother has. And I get the fruit from the market." Alec said.

Magnus chuckled. "Don't get fresh with me alpha. You did not have to do this all for me."

"I didn't have to. But I wanted to. Besides, I didn't know that you cooked here."

"Oh. I do. I haven't in years though."

"Well, it's good to know that you can take care of yourself."

"I know I can. I have been for six years."

Alec chuckled, moving over and kneeling down in front of him. He moved to pet the kitten that was enjoying the first good meal he's had in ages. Magnus looked down at him. Almost in awe. He had came all this way. Just to see him. And he had gone through all of the trouble to cook this meal just because he was worried about his health. "Alexander..." he called. "You... will... will you eat with me?"

Alec turned over to the omega. "No, no. I made this for you. You should-"

"You've gone through all of this trouble to cooking, riding and climbing just for me. Please." Magnus stated. "Eat with me. I think that you deserve it. Besides... I don't have anything to give back to you."

Alec looked over at him. He smiled. He was so kind to him now that he knew him a bit better. Alec got up and sat down on the floor, his back pressed up against the sofa and his body closest to the prince. Magnus smiled. He moved his hand over, summoning a plate in the hands of the alpha. Alec smiled. Magnus slowly started to pile the food onto the alpha's plate. Alec smiled, seeing how he was evenly handing him the shrimp and the chicken.

His eyes moved up and met with the omega's, even though he was focused on the kitten. They were a beautiful brown. They looked almost like they had real flecks of gold inside of them. It was beautiful. Magnus was beautiful. His eyes darted away as Magnus turned over to him. Alec's heart was beating hard out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> "I'm looking for Alec Lightwood." a stern voice called.
> 
> Alec raised his eyebrows. He stood up. Izzy watched him stand. She reached over to grab his hand, but he rubbed her knuckles in comfort. "I'll be fine." he said to her.
> 
> "Alec." Maryse called.
> 
> "Stay here, everything will be fine." Alec said to her, turning and walking over to the door. He stood behind the beta and raised his eyebrows. "Raphael."


	11. The Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace becomes highly curious and suspicious of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the errors. I'm too sick to proof read this week 💚

Jace slammed his open palm on the door in front of him as aggressively as he could without hurting himself. "Open up!" the alpha yelled at the door.

He huffed turning over away from the door and looking at over at the street in front of him. He needed to get inside. And he needed to get inside now. Jace turned back over, hearing the locks on the door slowly start to turn and open up. Jace looked down over at the home owner.

"Jace? What in the angel's name are you doing?" Simon cried. "You do realize that I am trying to keep Izzy-"

"Listen beta." Jace stated, cutting him off and holding his hand out. "I need to speak with Alec. Where is he?"

"Alec?" Simon repeated. "Why would Alec be here?"

"Simon? Which brother is at the door?" called the weak voice of Isabelle.

Jace's eyes widened. The alpha in him needed to go and check on his baby sister. And now. He lightly shoved Simon aside and ran over inside of the room. He ran over into the main room, seeing Izzy sprawled out on one of the sofas. Her dress was raised up all the way, exposing her bare stomach with a clump of fabric bunched around her breasts.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, kneeling down and pressing a comforting kiss to her temple.

"I'm fine. Gabriel is just giving me a really hard time." Izzy said honestly.

"The pup kept her up all night. She got no sleep." Simon added, walking back into the room. "He was kicking up a storm."

"Probably because of the salmon that you cooked." Izzy added, rubbing her huge and swollen stomach. "Why were you looking for Alec?"

"Because he said that he would be here. He said that he was going to visit you." Jace explained. "Did he leave already?"

"Jace he never showed up." Simon said. "And he never said that he was going to visit."

"Then... where did he go?" Izzy asked, sitting up and covering her mouth and nose. Her eyes were welling with tears. "What if he did come and he got hurt? Because I did that?! No, no, no, if I hurt Alec I would never forgive myself!"

"Princess, princess, princess." Simon cooed, running over and sitting beside her. He took her in his arms and rubbed her arm with one hand and her swollen stomach in one. "It's fine. Everything is going to be okay. Relax now my sweet."

"But... but Alec..." Izzy stammered.

"Was lying." Jace said to her. "I know him. Better than he thinks. I know when he is lying to me."

"Why would he lie about visiting her?" Simon asked.

"Why doesn't he visit me in general?" the omega sobbed.

"Breathe princess, it's okay." Simon whispered to her.

"I need something to eat."

"I just fed you lunch."

"I want more."

"Isabelle-"

"More."

Simon chuckled. He let her go and pressed a kiss to his girfriend's temple. He stood up and walked out of the room. The omega turned over to her alpha brother, rubbing circles on her overgrown stomach. Jace smiled. She might have been in a lot of pain and been irritable around everyone, but his sister has done an amazing job being pregnant. She had cared for the unborn pup amazingly.

Simon came back to the room, a bowl of warm noodle soup in his hand. He sat down next to Izzy again and slowly started to feed her the soup soaked noddles.

"Why would Alec lie about coming here?" Simon asked.

"I don't know." Jace said. "He's hiding something. He never lies."

"Sure he doesn't." Izzy said, mouth full of soup and noddles.

"Swallow dear, don't choke." Simon scolded lightly. "I don't think that Alec would purposefully lie to you. Maybe he's trying to protect you. He's like an alpha times twenty."

"He's protective over Gabriel and he hasn't even been born yet." Izzy added, turning over and yanking the soup bowl from Simon and scarfing down noodle after noodle.

"I'm protective over Gabriel." Jace added.

"Not that much." Simon added.

"Yeah. Alec is overly protective over him." Izzy said.

Jace huffed, rolling his eyes in a bit of jealousy. Izzy chuckled at her brother.

"But that's no excuse for lying." Jace said. "Even if he is trying to protect us. He should tell me."

"Well, he will." Simon said.

"Or Jace will spy on him in find out himself." Izzy said.

"Probably the second option." Izzy and Simon said unison.

"Damn you two are made for each other.

Down on the swollen bump as a bolt. The baby had kicked.

Jace rolled his eyes again. "Sorry! The three of you."

Izzy and Jace laughed again. "Well, I'll ask him when he comes and sees me tomorrow. I'll force him with the pregnancy."

Jace nodded.

"Don't worry Jace. You're probably just overthinking this. I'm sure that Alec's fine." Simon said.

"I hope so."

* * *

"I should head out. I still have some duty to do back at the palace." Alec said, throwing the cloak on his shoulder.

"Oh. You're leaving. Damn, I really enjoyed your company." Magnus said dramatically, hanging and his head back and pressing the back of his palm onto his forehead. "Oh well. Far the well alpha."

Alec chuckled. "I will try and come back tonight to see you."

"You will?" Magnus asked, forgetting his overly dramatic fan fare.

"Of course. I am to try and frequent this vine tower at least tree times a day to check on you." Alec stated.

"You don't have to do that. You have a life and I do not want you to ruin the conditions in your livelihood just because of me." he stated.

"I do not believe that you just said that to me." Alec stated. "Magnus, I want to come here and visit you. I want to check on you. I want to make sure that you are alright. And I will come and come and come back again until I have discovered a way to free you."

"You really don't have to." Magnus stated.

"I want to."

"Alpha."

"Don't alpha me."

Magnus chuckled and smiled. He nodded and bowed before the knight. Alec smiled at him.

"I thank you then. For your constant visits and your absolute care about me and my curse." the omega said.

"You are welcome." Alec said, taking his hand and pressing a kiss against it. "I will see you."

Magnus smiled and waved. "I will see you."

"Goodbye Magnus."

"Goodbye alpha."

Alec smiled. He turned over and looked down at the kitten. He kneeled and rubbed a soft circle on his head before booping his nose. "Goodbye kitten."

"Mew." the kitten said, licking the alpha's knuckles.

Alec stood up. He turned back over to Magnus. He walked closer to the omega and pressed a kiss to his hand. Magnus smiles faded into a shocked expression. Alec stood up and bowed. He turned on his heel and jumped through the window, walking over to climb down. Magnus stayed in his spot, looking out over at the window. His eyes were widened and in complete and utter shock. He looked down at his hand.

Why is he so kind? Why does he care?

Magnus turned over to the kitten. "He can't have actual feelings for me." he said. "Can he?"

"Mew." the kitten said, walking over and starting to play with the rug below him.

Magnus chuckled. "You're right. He can't be."

* * *

A day had passed since Alec had seen the imprisoned omega. He had visited him three times yesterday. Alec hadn't been able to see him that morning or afternoon. He had been busy working at the brigade and preparing for his transfer to the captain's own brigade. It was strange, but the alpha missed Magnus' presence. It hadn't even been that long. It was only a day at most. But Alec desperately wanted to go back. Even though the alpha was telling himself that he wanted to go back to make sure that he was safe, he knew deep down that he wanted to just see him. There was something about Magnus. Something about the way that he acted. The way that he spoke. The way that he presented himself. Magnus was such an amazing person. And... Alec wanted to know more. He wanted to know so much more about him. He missed him. Wanted to meet with him once more.

Alec was looking out of the window of his house, looking over at the forest that was the home of Magnus. He wanted to leave and go back there. But he couldn't. He wasn't able to. Not yet at least. He would be leaving to see his sister, her boyfriend and his unborn nephew. And it was important that he visited her. According to his mother, his sister was nesting now that the baby was going to be born soon. And being around those that she loved would help ease the pain of baby Gabriel's excited kicks. And even though the alpha's mind was on the omega, his heart was on his baby sister and her first pup. Alec sighed, setting down the plates. He turned over, seeing his mother pulling on her dress.

Alec rushed over, helping her pull down the skirts of her dress.

"Alec." Maryse said with a chuckle. "I'm fine. I got it."

"Let me take care of you mother." Alec said simply, smoothing out the fabric. "I have always liked the green fabric on you."

"Thank you." she said, pressing her hand to his cheek.

Alec felt the warmth that she provided. He leaned into the touch.

"Where is Jace?" Alec said, taking her hand and pulling it down.

"I never have any idea where that brother of yours is." Maryse said with a smile. "But my motherly instincts is telling me that he should be here soon."

Alec nodded. He moved over and grabbed his cloak. Maryse turned over and saw how beautiful it was. She eyes it, moving over and running her fingers over on the fabric. Alec turned over, seeing her eye it.

"Now, where did this come from?" she asked.

"Oh um... it was... it was a gift." Alec said.

"A gift? From whom? This cloak is made with some very expensive fabrics."

"It was from one of the king's servants. It was as a thank you gift. I helped him out with something."

"A very generous gift." Maryse said.

She was a mother through and through. Ever since she was born, she had had motherly instincts. And she had a feeling that her oldest child was lying. She had a strong sense. But she shrugged her shoulders anyways and took a step back from her son and nodded. Alec smiled at her. He latched the cloak onto his shoulders. He turned over and picked up his mother's cloak. He turned over and latched it over her shoulders.

The door to their cottage opened. Alec turned over. He turned over and watched as Jace scrambled inside of the home. He sighed, looking over at his mother and brother.

"It took a while, but Esmeralda let me place the large saddle on her. We're ready to head on." Jace said.

"Why didn't you just let me put the saddle on Miller?" Alec asked.

Jace just stared at his brother. "You tell me this now?" Maryse chuckled. "I already wasted time putting on the saddle. Mom is riding with me." Jace stated with a chuckle. "Now come, we can't keep Gabriel waiting."

Maryse chuckled. She pulled her cloak closer together and walked out behind her blonde son. Alec stayed behind. His eyes went over to the window once again. His mind went back to Magnus. He hoped that the omega would be okay. Alec sighed, pulling in his cloak and walking out.

* * *

"Mom!" Izzy cried from her spot on the couch, holding out her arms.

"Isabelle." Maryse said, throwing her cloak in Jace's open arms and rushing to her daughter.

"Hey, I'm not a coat rack!" he called.

Maryse knelt down beside her daughter. She was still laying on the couch from when Jace visited her yesterday. Her dress was different, but her position was the same. She was laying on her back, her skirt pulled up over her big belly. Maryse hugged her daughter and pressed a comforting hand to her stomach. "Where's Simon?" Alec asked, throwing his cloak in Jace's arms as well.

"Hey!"

"I'm over here." Simon called from the kitchen, his sleeves were rolled up and covered in sauce. "Sorry. The pup wanted some tomatoes."

"He's been great." Izzy said. "He's been feeding me whatever whenever and massaging my stomach."

"I just want you to comfortable." Simon said.

Jace rolled his eyes. Throwing the cloaks down onto an awaiting chaise. He walked over and sat next to his sister, while Alec sat on the other side. Alec took his sister's other hand while Jace rubbed her swollen feet. "Looks like Gabriel is ready to come out and visit us." Maryse said. "Have you spoken to the midwife yet?"

"I have. She will be coming over in a few days when the pup is due." Izzy answered.

"How have you been feeling?" Maryse asked her daughter.

"I'm just tired and hungry." Izzy said, looking over and making eyes with Jace. "And speaking of which, Simon!"

"Okay, okay." Simon said, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "I'm gone."

"Mommy." Izzy whined. "Please go with him. He's making your soup. And you know that he'll mess it up."

"Hey!"

"What ever you wish my one and only princess." Maryse said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head and standing up. "Come along Simon. Best not keep your son and girlfriend waiting."

"I don't understand why she's not his fiance or wife yet." Alec stated.

"Alec." Maryse scolded.

"What?"

"You know it's true mom." Jace called out as they walked over to the kitchen. He turned over to Alec. "Let me go with them. I'm not gonna miss mom telling talkative Simon what to do."

Jace rushed over to follow them. Leaving Alec alone with Isabelle. He looked over at her and gently rubbed her knuckles.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked. "Sick?"

"No. I'm feeling fine." Izzy said, rubbing her stomach. "You know, this one is just running me wild."

"I can't want to meet him." Alec said.

"He's going to be an amazing man." Izzy said with a grin. "So, enough about me."

"What do you mean enough about you? We came all the way here just for you. I want to know if you're alright."

"Not just me."

"Right. Right. I want to know if you and Gabriel are alright."

"We are okay. We're fine. Now I told you what you wanted to know, now tell me about you."

"There's nothing going on Iz." Alec said.

"Do not lie to me Alexander Lightwood." Izzy stated.

As soon as she said his full name, Alec's mind went to Magnus. How ever since they met, Magnus always called him either alpha or Alexander. He thought back on him. Was he alright? He hoped so. There wasn't much to do up in that tower, but he just hoped that he was okay and that he was safe. Izzy looked over and noticed how her brother silenced and looked out a bit. The beta hummed and moved to sit up. She could barely pull herself up with the weight of the baby. The alpha immediately moved to help her out. Izzy pressed her back to the sofa and pressed her feet to the ground. 

The beta rubbed her belly and hummed. Alec hummed as well, it was a beautiful sight to see.

"So..." she called.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Nothing is happening little sister. I just got a job promotion, that's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The king himself actually... asked for me to apart of the job."

"Alec that's amazing!" he cried. She knew that she wasn't getting the entire truth out of her brother, but it was a start for her and Jace to investigate. "I'm... I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Iz. I'm so excited for this new part of my career in the palace."

"As am I. More money made to provide for your first ever nephew."

"First of many I hope." called Simon as he came back with a warm bowl.

"How many mistakes mom?" Alec asked.

"Actually four this time." Maryse said to him, walking in and sitting down next to her daughter and her son.

Simon handed Izzy the bowl. Her eyes widened as she began to sip the soup directly from the bowl. Simon held the bottom of the bowl in his own hand. "Slow sips okay?"

Izzy nodded, but continued to slurp it down. Alec smiled. He looked around at his family. How sweet they all were to each other. His mind went back to Magnus. How come he got so lucky to get a family that loves him, when Magnus was stuck with a family that locks him away? It wasn't fair. Magnus deserved to be free. To go where he wished when he wished. And for what? What reasoning could be behind imprisoning an innocent, kind, talented and beautiful omega?

The alpha wanted to save him more than anything. He turned back over to his sister. Izzy was someone that he trusted more than anything. And his sister had nowhere to go or people to tell. He could trust her with his secret. "Iz."he called lightly. "There's... there's something that I-"

The alpha was interrupted as there was a loud knock at the door. Alec turned over, looking over at the door. Simon moved over and stood up. He walked over and opened the front door. "Um... can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Alec Lightwood." a stern voice called.

Alec raised his eyebrows. He stood up. Izzy watched him stand. She reached over to grab his hand, but he rubbed her knuckles in comfort. "I'll be fine." he said to her.

"Alec." Maryse called.

"Stay here, everything will be fine." Alec said to her, turning and walking over to the door. He stood behind the beta and raised his eyebrows. "Raphael."

Raphael gave a small grin. "Lightwood. The king requests your presence."

"Me? Now?" Alec repeated.

"Yes." Raphael said. "And his majesty does not want to be kept waiting."

Alec turned over to Simon. He patted his shoulder and turned over. "Let me prepare my horse."

"Wait Alec!" Jace called, rushing over. "What is happening?"

"Matters pertaining to the king." Raphael growled to the other alpha.

"I didn't ask you, I ask my brother." Jace growled back, just as loud.

"Enough." Alec said sternly, shoving Jace back lightly. "Everything is fine. It's just his highness. Okay. I need to go. I'll be back soon."

Jace growled again. But he sighed and shook his head. Alec turned over and walked out of the cottage. He turned back to Simon. Simon gave him a slight nod, before slowly shutting the door. Raphael rolled his eyes and mounted his own horse, rubbing her blonde man to make her aware. "Follow me." he stated, before taking off riding.

Alec snapped Miller's reins quickly and began to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Raphael cleared his throat and opened the door his hand was pressed on. He walked inside with a confident stride. His hands were behind him and his chest was puffed high. "Your grace. The alpha knight is here."
> 
> "Come inside young man."
> 
> Alec nodded and slowly walked in. Raphael held the door opened for him. The room was beautiful. Dark red painting matched the strange red fire that was burning in the torches. Alec looked over, seeing a beautiful table made of gold. It was a wide circle, adorned with plates, glasses and silverware. And there in one of the seats as the king himself. Alec tensed and instantly bowed.   
Asmodeus watched him from his spot. He was able know to get a full look at this man. He was tall, strong. His muscles were too big for the shirt but the tunic empathized them perfectly. The leather bracelet on his wrists and his unruly hair screamed commoner to him. But this alpha stood tall like he was from a noble house.
> 
> "Raphael." the king called. "You may leave us."


	12. The Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is brought before the king. And the two alphas need to have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you all can probably tell... I haven't been updatin'. Yeah. I'm aware. And I will give you all the details why. I am a high school student doing high school things. I have SAT Prep that I am doing. ACT Prep. College essays, AP essays and I'm in a play. So... yeah.
> 
> Shit happens.
> 
> Sorry to disappoint you if you have dying for an update. I will be putting this and writing in general on the back burner for a bit. I have to focus on my school and career work. So, sorry to disappoint. I do have other shot in the works so don't be alarmed.
> 
> See you all sometime in March! Love you and enjoy 💙

Raphael pulled his horse into the center of the palace. Alec was following Raphael as quickly as possible as he could from behind him and his horse. He really wanted to know why the king wanted him and what the king needed that was so important. Alec pulled Miller over to where Raphael's horse was riding. Raphael pulled the reins and stopped his steed towards the front steps of the palace. Alec pulled on Miller's reins, stopping him at the same time. Alec jumped off of the saddle of his horse and pressed a kiss to his snout. "Thanks." he whispered to him as he gave the reins to the stable boy. Alec turned over and walked over to Raphael, who was already climbing the steps.

"Your attire will have to do for now." he said, holding up his nose.

"Excuse me, I was just with my family." Alec said, adjusting the rope on his tunic. He rolled his eyes at this obviously annoyed alpha.

Raphael led Alec into the main foyer of the palace, walking him through a long hallway. Alec was in awe of the beautiful artifacts that were laying there. Of the beautiful paintings that hung. Raphael kept on walking, but Alec stopped. His eyes met with a beautiful painting hanging on the wall. One of the queen. She looked lovely. Her tan skin looked radiant against the golden gown on her body. The king was right behind her, holding the visible baby bump. Alec smiled. He felt terrible for the king about the tragedy that had befallen among his family.

His wife took her own life. A terrible way to die. A terrible way to lose someone that you truly cared about. Alec pressed his hand to his heart and bowed in respect. He whispered a prayer that he was taught by Izzy and stood tall once more. He turned over but stopped. Raphael was no longer there. He thought that the alpha had stopped with him to admire the painting and honor the late queen. Alec cursed, slowly walking down the hall.

"Raphael?" he called. "Raphael?"

Damn. He had one thing to do. And here he was alone in the huge palace. He moved over down the hall, searching. Alec turned over, bumping into someone. The clothes that were in the hands of the other fell. "By the angel." Alec heard the woman gasp.

"I am so sorry." Alec called, kneeling down and gathering up the clothing that had fallen. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I had gotten lost and I-"

Alec looked up. Meeting eyes with the omega that he had bumped into. She was quite beautiful though. Blonde hair spilled down onto her shoulders. She smiled and wiped her bangs out of her eyes. "It is fine... sir."

Alec eyed her. Her clothes were drab grey. The shade of grey was the one of a servant inside of the palace. One of low rank. Hence why she was probably holding clothing that needed to be washed. "You don't need to call me that." Alec said with a smile. "It's just Alec."

The alpha held out his hand to her, helping her stand. She smiled, looking down. As she did, her necklace became visible. It was silver, a rhombus shaped diamond hanging from it. No servant wore jewelry if they were of such low rank. It was against the dress attire. Alec had met many of the servants when he was in the village. And he had heard their tales.

"I am Lydia." she said to him with a slight curtsey.

Alec smiled and nodded. "Is there a reason that you're wearing a necklace of that magnitude Lydia?"

Lydia looked down. She cursed, moving the bodice of the dress to hide it.  
"It's um... it's nothing."

"No servant really ever wears jewelry. It's against the rules. I know. It is restricted just in case there is a thief in the palace." Alec said. "So... can I take a wild guess and assume that you are not an actual servant."

Lydai chuckled. "You're observant."

"It's the alpha in me."

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm... that I'm doing this. That I'm here. I don't want you to... to get me in trouble. Or for you to-"

"Your secret is safe with me." Alec said with a chuckle. "And I am to assume that you are a lady, so... I won't tell a soul, my lady."

Alec took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckle. Lydia blushed. That was surprising that someone was treating her this way. So kind. And the way that he kissed her knuckle was almost... romantic.

"Alec!"

Alec and Lydia turned over. Lydia turned over as soon as she saw who it was. Raphael Santiago. The king's adviser and seemingly now assistant and right hand man. "Sorry." he called. "This woman dropped her clothes and I was helping."

Raphael looked at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You will not reprimanded miss. I will make sure of it. Take your time to clean. I need to take this man to the king."

"Oh yes." Lydia called with a very obviously fake Scottish accent. It made Alec laugh. "I will... I will finish right up."

Raphael nodded. "Let's go."

Alec nodded, rushing over to the alpha's side. He hurried over, following him. But he turned over, meeting Lydia's gaze once more with a grin.

* * *

Raphael turned the corner towards another hall, finally with the other alpha following him. "I thought that you had gotten lost."

"No." Alec said. "I just needed to help that servant."

Raphael nodded. He understood that. It was because of how caring he was. He could tell just by looking at the eldest Lightwood. Alec walked over, following the adviser down another cross path. The hall was filled with multiple doors, each one silver and each one with different and beautiful handles on them. Raphael led Alec over to the fifth door on the left side of the hall. Unlike the other doors, it hasn't a single door. It was two huge silver double doors. Their handles made of dark metal. Raphael pressed his hand to it and looked over at Alec. "I will introduce you, alright?"

Alec nodded. "Alright."

Raphael cleared his throat and opened the door his hand was pressed on. He walked inside with a confident stride. His hands were behind him and his chest was puffed high. "Your grace. The alpha knight is here."

"Come inside young man."

Alec nodded and slowly walked in. Raphael held the door opened for him. The room was beautiful. Dark red painting matched the strange red fire that was burning in the torches. Alec looked over, seeing a beautiful table made of gold. It was a wide circle, adorned with plates, glasses and silverware. And there in one of the seats as the king himself. Alec tensed and instantly bowed. Asmodeus watched him from his spot. He was able know to get a full look at this man. He was tall, strong. His muscles were too big for the shirt but the tunic empathized them perfectly. The leather bracelet on his wrist and his unruly hair screamed commoner to him. But this alpha stood tall like he was from a noble house.

"Raphael." the king called. "You may leave us."

"Yes your grace." he responded, bowing and leaving. The door closed with a slight click.

Alec licked his lips and looked over at the king. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire in the fireplace across from him. Asmodeus continued looking at the alpha. He looked away for just a moment, fixing the ring that was on his finger and making sure that the jewel was visible. He looked back at the knight. "I am first to apologize for any inconvenience that I have brought upon you by bringing you here tonight. But... our meeting and this conversation could not have waited another moment."

Alec nodded. "I understand your majesty."

Asmodeus nodded. He stood up from his chair and strode over to the alpha. He stood in front of him. They were both about the same height. So Asmodeus couldn't look down on him to create the fear that he wanted. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Alec seemed ready for anything that came his way. The king hummed and turned over.

"You... you have sparked my interest Lightwood." he said.

Alec nodded, a bit dumbfounded. "A... A good one or a... bad one?"

"A good one, no need to alarmed." the king stated, moving his hand. Alec watched in amazement as the king moved his hand. Magic flew out of his hand and a chair formed out of thin air. It matched the table perfectly. "Have a seat Mr. Lightwood."

Alec slowly nodded and took the seat. "I... I didn't know that you could do magic."

Asmodeus chuckled. "I am the demon king. I am capable of many things."

Alec nodded. Asmodeus waved his hand again, this time summoning a bell into his hand and lightly shake it. There was another door in the corner of the room. That door opened and in walked two servants. They walked over to the table, holding plates covered with bowls. They set down the plates before the two alphas, before bowing down and walking off.

Asmodeus moved over, pulling off one of the bowl. "I hope that you haven't eaten." the king said. "I wished to speak with you and this conversation would be best over a meal."

Alec licked his lips and nodded his head once. "I... I haven't yet."

"Good." Asmodeus said, motioning to the plates of food. "Help yourself to whatever you wish."

"This is a lot my king. You are very generous but-"

"But what? It is just food. Eat what you wish. If you are still hungry, you can take more or you can take as little as you want." Alec nodded. He moved over and piled some soup into the bowl and some pork onto his plate. Asmodeus watched him as he pulled a bottle of wine from behind his chair. "Do you drink Mr. Lightwood?"

Alec looked up. The alpha exhaled and shook his head. "I do but... I do not think that I should be drinking in your presence. I want to keep my answers as honest as possible."

"Or you want to keep your ability to manipulate your answers into fake truth." the king stated as he poured himself a glass.

"I only tell the truth. And I feel like it would be bad to lie to the man in charge of my job. And in charge of my kingdom." Alec stated.

Asmodeus smiled. "I like you. You're smart. Not snarky like other knights in my brigade."

Alec nodded. "Thank you your grace."

"Now. What I have been meaning to discuss with you is very important. In fact, it is vital that you answer my questions truthfully." the king stated.

"I will try my best to sir."

"Do you know why I have a special division in my brigade?"

"I do. It is to look for your son... if I am not mistaken."

"Yes. Some say that he is dead. Some say that he has run away. But I do know what truly happened to my son." Asmodeus stated. "My son... has been kidnapped by a greater demon."

"Greater demon..." Alec repeated. He had heard of those before. From older soldiers that were amputees or as fairy tales that children would make up. "I've never met one."

Asmodeus hummed, tapping his fingers against the glass that held his wine. "This greater demon... took my son into the woods one night six years ago-"

_Six years ago..._

_Six years ago..._

_Six years ago..._

Alec's eyes perked. Six years ago. He looked down, dropping his fork and his knife and looking down at his shaking hands. Six. It was the number that triggered him. The alpha bit his lip as he tried to hide how he was reacting. He knew that was bothering him. That the number six was bothering him. Six years. Six years!

_"It's even more beautiful in the winter." Magnus said to the alpha before taking a sip of his hot tea. _

_"The winter?" Alec stated. "You've been there that long? For an entire winter?"_

_"No. I've been here for six."_

_Six years..._

_Six years..._

Alec looked up at the king. Asmodeus was holding the glass in his hand. He looked over at Alec, forming a smile. He raised an eyebrow, pertaining that grin.

"I didn't even have to finish my sentence. That was fast. Impressive."

"You." he stated.

"Me." the alpha king said back.

Alec stood up from his chair. "Six years... parents missing a pup..."

"And don't forget the magic Alexander. I thought that that would have been a dead giveaway."

"You... you!" Alec yelled, sprinting and lunging at the king across the table.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, moving his magic over to Alec. The dark red specks wrapped around the alpha, suspending him in mid air. Alec struggled against the magic. He could only move his head and barely his shoulders. "Now, now." the king said. "There is no need for that. At all."

"You did that to him! You locked Magnus away!" Alec yelled. "You monster!"

Asmodeus walked over to the window in the room. He sighed before pulling the curtain over it. "As an alpha... you should understand why I did what I have done."

"Why?" Alec yelled.

"Because it was the best option. It is what protects him."

"Protects him? Protects him?! What the hell is the tower supposed to do to protect him?!"

"It keeps him away from the outside world. It keeps him protected him bigoted alphas and betas that want to use him because he is an omega. It keeps him away from people who just want my or his crown. It keeps him protected from people that actually want to hurt him because of me. Because I am the king of this kingdom."

Alec growled, struggling against the magic that kept him suspended over the table. Asmodeus waved his hand, setting Alec down into the chair. His hands fell onto the arm rests. The magic removed itself from all over his body and formed thick cuffs over his wrists. Alec immediately started struggling to get out of the chair. The person that imprisoned Magnus knew that he was the one that discovered him. He knew that he was the one that was trying to rescue him. What was he about to do to him? Alec yelled as he tried to break free. Asmodeus chuckled, leaning on his cane as he walked over to him. He knelt down in front of Alec and looked up at him. "Are you done?" he asked him.

"Let me out of here." Alec growled.

"Once you are done being violent, I will. I need to explain myself first." Asmodeus stated.

"Explain what? How you locked your own son away for six years? How you just abandoned him and left him there alone?!" Alec yelled. "What kind of father are you?! What kind of king?!"

Asmodeus stood up, slapping Alec across the face. Alec reacted immediately, raising his leg and kicking the king's cane away. Asmodeus fell on his side. He started chuckling, grabbing his cane again. "Oh... oh you are most definitely a strong man. An alpha through and through."

"Let me go!"

"I will. If you would shut up and let me speak."

"I don't want to here a thing. I-" Alec was cut off. Asmodeus moved his magic picking up a napkin from the table. The magic balled it up and it flew directly into Alec's mouth. Alec was shocked at first. He started growling and screaming once he realized the magic was keeping it inside.

"Now, if you are done interrupting me." Asmodeus said. "I did what I had to. I have no regrets for doing what I had to do to protect my son. After... after the queen's suicide... I was terrified. She left me alone with a baby to care for. My only pup. We were supposed to raise him together. Have more pups. Birth litters. But she left me. Raising Magnus on my own was one thing. But years later when I saw some bitch of an alpha break his heart because she wanted the crown?!

"I did what I had to! I would not lose Magnus like I lost my wife! Locking him away was the best option. No one would hurt him. No one would take advantage of him. He is safe there... and... and I know that he hates me for it. I know that he resents me for what I did. But if I needed to be a demon, a greater demon at that, in order to protect my son. If I needed to be cruel to keep him alive... then I am evil. Then I will be an evil demon."

Asmodeus looked over at Alec. Alec was staring at him, watching and listening. Almost in shock. Asmodeus sighed, grabbing the napkin and yanking it out from his mouth. Alec sighed. "My king... he... he's up there for years. Why would you keep him there?" he asked.

"It's secluded and secret. No one knows about where my son is except for me... and now, you and Raphael." Asmodeus said. "You found out looking for him. Were you searching for him specifically?"

Alec nodded. "I heard his singing. I investigated." Asmodeus nodded. "W-Why can't he leave the tower?"

"That is the conditions of his curse."

"Curse?"

"Curse magic is strong. Stronger than most. Combined with my power, it will be permanent unless broken." Asmodeus explained. "My son was powerful when I placed the curse on him. His magic could have broken any simple spell, and then what then? I needed to curse him. It was safer for him."

Alec nodded. He pulled at the cuffs once more. The king raised his hand, freeing him. Alec stood up. "So what do you want from me?"

"You are the man that has found my son. Discovered him. I need to know whether or not you are the one that might break his curse."

"How would I break the curse?"

Asmodeus sighed. "I shouldn't tell you. That would change your perception on him. And if that happens..."

Alec nodded before he could finish. "I understand. I will figure it out on my own."

Asmodeus exhaled through his nose and nodded. "I am here to give you a warning. You... you can't hurt my son."

"I would never lay a hand on him."

"Not what I meant. I mean... do not get his hopes up. Don't break his heart. If you do... I swear if you do... I will smite you in ways that you can not think of."

Alec nodded, bowing down before the king. Asmodeus watched him look down. "I would never intentionally hurt him."

Asmodeus nodded. "Good. That is why I have you considered for my captain's knight brigade. I will inform him that you will not be needed for that, that way you can visit my son without arising suspicion of others."

Alec nodded. "I will take care of him."

Asmodeus nodded, turning away from him. "Go."

"Go?"

"To my son. Or would you rather I set up a room for you here tonight?"

"No. No." Alec said. "I will... I will go."

"Good." Asmodeus said. "I have had Raphael get some things prepared for you. Spend the night there. I will take care of anything that might happen."

Alec nodded. He turned over to the door that he had just entered from. He pressed a hand to the handle, before turning over to the king. "Your majesty." he called. Asmodeus turned over. "I am... I am sorry for your loss. Of the queen."

Asmodeus nodded. "Hurry along Lightwood. My son must already be worried as to why you haven't visited him tonight."

Alec nodded, opening the door and rushing out. Asmodeus chuckled, before walking to the table and continuing his dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Jonathan smiled, sipping the wine. As his father drank, he looked down at the ground. His father probably thought that he was in this for the crown. That he was doing this because of his desire to rule the kingdom. But Jonathan knew deep down why he was doing this. Why he needed to do this. He didn't care at all about whether or not Asmodeus died.
> 
> He cared about Magnus.


	13. The Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that his king is the prison that has imprisoned Magnus, Alec rides back to the tower to see him.
> 
> Valentine induces a plan to find and kidnap the son of his king.

Alec slowly shut the door behind him as he left the room inside of the palace. As soon as he heard the click of the door shut, he pressed his back against the door. It was so much that had happened. So much information that he now had to take in. Asmodeus, the king, was the one that had imprisoned Magnus. He was the one that had sent him away for six years. Magnus, the beautiful and innocent omega from the tower, was the prince. A prince. A higher rank than him. A heir to a throne. The alpha pressed his hand to his chest as he felt that any moment now it might explode from how much it was beating.

Poor Magnus. Alec had never felt so much sympathy for another person. Magnus was the one that had to deal with this. All of this. The curse. The care. The heartbreak. He was on the opposite end of this. And he hasn't even done a thing to deserve his imprisonment. For six years he's been there. For a crime that never even happened. Alec shook his head. He moved away from the door to storm down the hall. He made his way back the way that Raphael had led him. A part of Alec wanted to fume. To be angry. To run back and beat the king himself until he cried out how to set Magnus free. Another half of him wanted to ride to the tower and tear it apart by his hands, despite the magic. Magnus was such a pure soul. And he had been hurt in a way that was truly unfair. Alec ran over, exiting the palace. He ran down the steps.

"Lightwood. Over here."

Alec growled, turning over to face Raphael. "Enough with your annoying attitude around me. I'm not in the mood."

Raphael raised his eyebrow as Alec walked over towards him. Raphael rolled his eyes again. "Listen here... I can understand how upset you are. But remember, that I did not do anything to you. I am doing my job as the king's right hand man and adviser."

Alec sighed. "Right. Right. I'm... I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Raphael nodded. He motioned over for Alec to follow him over to the stables. "So, now you know that is was the king."

Alec nodded. "It's a lot to take in."

"More on your end because you know the prince... and have met him." Raphael said, walking over to the first stable. Miller was inside, enjoying his time alone.

The alpha gave him a slight grin. He knelt down into a small bucket at the entrance and held out a fat carrot for him. Miller accepted the treat graciously. The doors opened and Raphael led Miller out of the stables. The steed took the rest of the carrot before moving his snout against his rider's neck, feeling his anger and frustration and wanting nothing more than to calm him down. Alec chuckled. He rubbed Miller's mane and held onto his reins with one hand. "Hey bud. I'm alright." he said to him.

Raphael watched the encounter before the alpha and his horse, before walking over to one of the cabinets withholding items. He grabbed a huge saddlebag and handed it to the other alpha. "Here. His majesty told me to give you this."

"What is it?"

"A couple of things for his son. Some almonds, soap, other things that omegas like. And of the highest quality."

"Alright."

Raphael went over and pulled out a satchel. It too was also huge. And it seemed like it was stuffed to the brim. "And this is for you. These are a few pillows from the guest rooms of the palace, along with some blankets for you and the prince."

Alec nodded, bowing his head. "Thank you Raphael."

He nodded in return as Alec hopped onto his horse. "Why do you help him?" Alec asked.

"Excuse me?" Raphael snapped back.

"You know that the king has done this despicable thing. To his son. The prince is worshipped in this kingdom. Why not help free him? Get a squadron?"

"I am no knight Lightwood. That is your job. I help the king. And even if I do not agree with his methods, it puts food on the table."

Alec sighed, nodding in understanding. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be." the alpha said back with a shrug. "Just... do what you must to bring back his majesty."

Alec smiled, nodding. "I will." he said, snapping on Miller's reins without a second thought and started running out of the palace gates.

Raphael waited until he could no longer see Alec. He exhaled, walking over to the stable all the way at the end. He smiled at the horse. The horse that he had rode in on. "Come on Percy. We need to follow him."

* * *

The prince sat down onto the ground of his tower. The fire was warm and spitting out around his body. Warming him. The prince smiled, feeling how everything was. Content and somewhat inviting. The omega turned over, watching as his new friend was playing with one of his fur blankets. Magnus smiled, turning back over to the fire. It was so beautiful to watch the flames as it was burning the wood and see the light colored wood turn ashy black. He brought his hands up and rubbed his arms and shoulders. He was thinking really hard about the past few days. The past few weeks.

And about his times with Alec. With the kind and loving knight. He looked over to the huge window that Alec had climbed through for the past few days. There was just something about him. His presence gave him so much safety. The feeling that this tower never would. Magnus sat up, the fur around his shoulders falling down. He slowly walked over to the window, his robes trailing behind him like the train of a wedding dress. He pressed his hands against the railing, looking down at the forest below. He smiled, seeing the moon shine down against the trees and against the bushes.

He was hoping, praying to anyone above, that his Alexander was down there. He hated that he was getting attached so quickly. But there was something about the tall, brave alpha. There was a pull that Magnus felt towards Alec. And he wanted him to return. He wanted him to actually stay with him. He felt safe with Alec. He felt protected whenever Alec spoke about freeing him. And he just wanted him next to him again. Magnus exhaled, looking up at the moon. He leaned down and rested his chin against the railing of his window. The omega was just going rest there, probably for the rest of the night and fall asleep to the feeling of the cool wind against his face and against his nose. But the omega stopped when he heard the sound of the vines moving in his tower.

He sat up, looking over to the right and seeing the vines raise up. Without his magic. The prince looked over, seeing as the vine raised someone seated against it like a swing. He smiled widely, seeing who was seated upon it. "Alexander." he said in almost a gasp.

Alec smiled, jumping from the swing and onto the vines nearest the huge prison. He smiled as the vines seemed to wave goodbye to him and snaked it's way back into place. "They have never done that for me before." he said with a smile, walking over to the wide window. "Hey."

"H-Hi. I didn't expect you back." the prince said. "I didn't... I didn't expect you at all."

Alec smiled. He moved his cloak to the side and took Magnus' hand. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against it. Magnus blushed, smiling back at him. Magnus sat up. "May I enter?"

"Oh... my... my apologies. Please come in." Magnus said with a smile, moving his hand over to welcome the alpha inside of the room. The vines spread apart, allowing the alpha inside.

Alec smiled, walking inside of the room. He slowly pulled off his cloak. "It's quite warm in here." he said.

"I was cold." Magnus stated, blushing. He was freezing with the up and coming winter. 

Alec nodded. "My mom loves to knit. I'll bring you one of her scarfs or quilts."

"There is no need for that."

"No. I will. But speaking of." Alec said, picking up two bags. The omega raised his eyebrow. "These are for you. Some soaps, pillows, blankets. These should tide you over until I convince my mother?"

"Why do you do this?" Magnus asked, turning away from him and picking up his kitten before he attacked a plant.

"Do what?" Alec asked, setting down the bags. "Tell me."

"You're... you're so nice to me. First by offering to rescue me. And then by offering me a quilt. Two whole bags filled with items. I've only given you a cloak." Magnus stated

"I don't need anything." Alec said, walking over to him and looking down at him so that they could be a bit face to face. "I just want to see you free from this place. And until then, you will just have to accept all of my gifts."

Magnus blushed again. He turned away and set down his friend. The kitten mewed happily, going over to play with some other soft item in the room.

"Alexander..." the omega called to him. "I... what if... why would you... why would you do all of this for me?"

Alec slowly walked over to him again. He took his wrists in his hands. He looked down at the beautiful golden eyes looking up at him. "Magnus look I... I know that this is gonna sound... completely and utterly crazy. But I... I feel something for you. There's this pull that I have to you Magnus. And I can't stop myself from coming to see you. When I leave, I just want to be here with you."

Magnus cheeks turned bright coral. For like the fifth time today. He looked down, resting his finger underneath his nose. A smile was evident of the prince's lips. "You... you really mean that? Is this just you trying to get me to trust you? To believe that you'll rescue me? So you'll get a reward?"

Alec shook his head with a smile. "No. What I say is the truth. I could care less about some reward if there is one." He slowly moved down onto one knee, still holding onto Magnus' hand. He smiled, pressing a kiss to his knuckles for the third time. "I don't lie." he said, pressing his free fist against his chest plate. 

"Well then... you may rise my fair knight." Magnus said.

Alec stood up as he was asked. He placed one hand onto the hilt of his blade while his other was still holding onto the omega's hand. Magnus smiled, slowly moving so that they were face to face. "I don't understand it either but... I feel the same pull towards you. Ever since the first day you climbed up here." he said.

Alec nodded. "I want... I will stay here with you. As much as possible. And I will do whatever it takes to free you from here. And discover your... your captor."

Magnus gave the alpha a slight bow. "Well then. Since we are pulled together like this, I should have a bed ready for you if you decide to stay a night. Unless... no, no. Nevermind."

The prince was blushing and he turned away. Alec couldn't help but chuckle. Ever since he arrived, the omega's cheeks were always tinted a flushed pink. He walked over to Magnus, taking him by the shoulder and turning him over so that they were facing one another again. Alec gave him a smile. "What is it?"

"It's just... Alexander, tell me if we feel the same way. Are these feelings towards me just feelings of alpha protectiveness? Or are they feelings because you are a royal knight? Are they not my feelings? Are they not... the romantic pull that I feel?" he said, gulping. He felt like he had just vomited, spitting out these words to his knight.

Alec licked his lips. He moved his head over. Their lips were close enough for a touch. "They are Magnus. They are." he said to him with a smile.

"Then... then why aren't you... why don't you-"

"Kiss you?"

Magnus nodded. "Yeah..."

"Look... Magnus. I want to take this moment and cherish it. I want to take a moment to finally get to know you better. Get to understand these feelings. And most importantly, get you free of these confines so that I can court you properly." Alec stated with a smile. He moved his hands away from Magnus' shoulders and to hold both of his hands now.

Magnus grinned again, moving his hand and curling some hair out of his eyes. "Is this just you or do all of you Lightwood's have such a way with words?"

Alec chuckled. "This is a me thing. This is the Alexander special. Now, will you tell me what you brushed off?"

"I was wondering if I should get an extra bed, form a room for you to sleep in if you need space. Or if my room would suffice." Magnus said.

"I think that your room would be fine. All I need is a chair and something to protect you." Alec said to him with a grin.

Magnus chuckled again, his blush coming back to his face. "Um... are... are you hungry?"

"You read my mind." Alec said to him, following him deeper inside of the main living room.

* * *

The knock at the door interrupted the king. He had informed everyone and anyone that he was to be left alone in his chambers and no one was to call upon him despite the reason. The alpha turned over, a growl ready on his lips. "I ordered not to be disturbed!" Asmodeus yelled at the wide doors.

"I apologize my king. It's just me."

Asmodeus exhaled. "Enter Raphael."

The double doors opened. The alpha walked inside, bowing before his king almost immediately. "My liege."

"How was it?" he asked.

"Lightwood practically raced to get to the prince." Raphael asked. "He wasn't paying attention and it made it easy for me to follow him in the woods."

"Excellent. Did you manage to hear anything from below the tower?" Asmodeus asked.

"Not much. But from what I did hear, Lightwood did not tell the prince your true identity." Raphael explained.

"Good." the king said, pulling off his robe and walking over to his bed. "I have a feeling that my son will be freed soon. But I need to know that Lightwood is the alpha to do it. There is something about him. Something I sense. And I have no clue whether or not it is a good or a bad omen."

Raphael nodded and bowed again. "I will do everything in my power to figure out what I can about him. If anything comes up, you will be the first to know."

"Good." Asmodeus said, laying down on the bed. Raphael rushed over to help the king with his covers, but the demon king brushed him aside. "It is alright. I got it Mr. Santiago. You are an advisor, not a maid. You should go on home, okay?"

Raphael nodded. He bowed again. He turned on his heel and left the room. The king leaned back down to his pillows. He turned over, blowing out the candles with his magic.

That Lightwood boy better be the one. He has to be.

Or he'd kill him himself.

* * *

"Can you please put me down?" Lady Clary cried with a wide smile, holding onto her brother's neck.

Jonathan looked over at her. He had been carrying her in a bridal carry ever since they left their meal together. "No." he said simply, giving the young omega a wide smile.

"I'm not fragile." she cried.

"I understand that. But I have been away from you my little sister. And I am going to hold you and cherish you. Lord knows when I will have to leave you again." Jonathan said, looking over to make sure he was going towards the right place. He smiled, approaching double doors that he recognized.

Jonathan set down his sister, looking over and nodding at her. Clary smiled, hugging him. He couldn't hold himself and he immediately hugged her back. The alpha turned over to the two servants standing at the door. One brunette. One blonde. The two giggled, blushing at the beautiful man that protected their kingdom. Jonathan chuckled, looking back over at his sister. The two women bowed down in unison. "Lady Clary. Knight."

"Please prepare a nice, warm bubble bath for my sister." Jonathan said. "I want her to be safe and happy. Hand her one of those elixirs for her face and a flute of champagne."

Clary smiled. "How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing big brother?"

"You deserve anything and everything." Jonathan said. He turned to the servants. "Take care of her."

"Yes knight." they responded in unison.

One of them moved inside of the room to prepare the bath while the other held her hand to Clary. The omega smiled, turning to her brother. He smiled back at her and gave her a slight bow. "I need to speak with father. I shall see you in the morning, okay?"

Clary nodded. "Okay."

Jonathan pressed a kiss to her temple and watched her as she was escorted towards the bubble bath that was ordered. He turned away and started to walk down the hall of the palace. The alpha wiped the corner of his mouth and made his way over to his own bedroom. He gave a snarl at the servants stationed at his door. One redhead, but not as vibrant as Clary's. Another blonde. "Greetings knight."

"Is my father inside of my room?" he asked.

The latina girl nodded. "Yes knight. He arriv-"

"Leave." he ordered with a snap. "Now."

The girls were a bit shocked at the anger they were receiving from one of the kingdom's top and most respected knights. And from one of the most respected families. But they bowed. "Of course." they said.

They hurried out and away from the hall. Jonathan scoffed at them, opening the door and walking into his room. There, just as the servant had told him, was his father. Seated along the table on the left side of the room. Valentine stared down at a wide map.

Almost in frustration. Either he was about to pop off in a fit of rage or he had just had an epiphany. Jonathan walked over to the table, setting down his blade and pulling off his armor. "Hello." he said to him.

"Hey." Valentine said. "Where is your sister?"

"I instructed her servants to run her a bath. And you know how Clary gets once she is in a relaxed state. She will have dreamless sleep until tomorrow morning." Jonathan said, sitting down across from the other knight and alpha. "What have you found?"

Valentine smiled. He pointed over at the far right hand corner of the map. "We have investigated all of the woods in the west, east, south, northwest, southwest, southeast and northeast. But we've only investigated a small amout of the northern side of the forests. That can only mean one thing. That we need to investigate there more. That must be where the prince is."

"Impossible." Jonathan said. "We have looked all over the north wood."

"Not completely." Valentine said to him. "We have searched with our knight brigade. Now we must search on our own."

"Just you and me? Why?"

"The less people there, the better. And the one thing that we could use is magic now."

"Magic?" Jonathan repeated. "Father, you and I are just knights. We do not process magic."

"No. We don't. But I know people that can help us." Valentine expressed with a smile.

Jonathan nodded. "And all of this to be king."

"Yes!" the alpha yelled, a bit louder than he needed to. He composed himself, smoothing out his tunic. "Being king is the one place that I need to be. Along with you and Clary as prince and princess. I will never get anywhere being a knight for that... for that demon! He just sends me away along with other knights. I am just disposable to him. And I will not stand for it! Taking a hold of the prince and using him against Asmodeus is the one way that I will get the crown."

"And what then?" Jonathan asked. "You get the crown, but what happens to the prince and King Asmodeus."

"Who cares."

"Father, I understand your demand for the throne. But killing them... I can't do that. We shouldn't do that."

"They will be away from us for good and won't interfere will the rest of my scheme."

"I understand... but think of Clary now. She might not be a princess, but she's my princess. My little sister. This will ruin her. The people will go after her the most. She is the most vulnerable as an omega." Jonathan said. "I am on board for your plan. But we need a better way."

The older alpha rolled his eyes, leaning back into his chair. He kicked his feet up onto the wood. "Then what do you suggest?"

Jonathan hummed, rubbing his lips together. "Does being king actually matter to the plan?"

"What?"

"Do you want to exclusively be king? Or do you just want the kingdom in our name?"

Valentine raised his brow. "The kingdom for sure."

"Then why don't we change the plan a little." Jonathan said, pointing to the north of the woods in the map. "We can go into the woods. We can find the prince. But let's not use him as leverage. He will probably be worried and scared, searching for freedom and for companionship after so long."

Valentine nodded his head. "That is a fair analogy. And if you stay with him and we keep him away from the king for maybe a month or two, he'd fall in love with you."

"Then I'd ask for his hand in marriage."Jonathan said with a smile. "I would become king. And you would be apart of the royal family." Jonathan said. "From there, you and I could find a way to get rid of Asmodeus. And you'd be the only subordinate king. It's a lesser title-"

"But it's a title." the alpha said with a smile. He clapped his son's shoulder. "You are smart."

"Thank you father."

"Your plan could work. Without bloodshed."

Jonathan nodded. Valentine smiled. He pulled out his knife and stabbed the north side of the map. He moved over to one of the dressers by the bed. He picked up a metal bottle filled with wine. The younger alpha smiled, walking over to his father. The captain poured him and his son a glass. "To the future. And to the future king." Valentine said, clinking his glass with Jonathan's

Jonathan smiled, sipping the wine. As his father drank, he looked down at the ground. His father probably thought that he was in this for the crown. That he was doing this because of his desire to rule the kingdom. But Jonathan knew deep down why he was doing this. Why he needed to do this. He didn't care at all about whether or not Asmodeus died.

He cared about Magnus.

The missing prince. He always has and he always will. And no one will stop him from pursuing his dream and legacy to rescue and marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> The prince stood up from the ground, walking over to the man. He had his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. "Why are you bowing to me?"
> 
> "Because-Because you are the prince. That is how I was taught. I need to bow to you and bow to your father." Jonathan answered.
> 
> Magnus chuckled. "You're funny. You don't have to bow to me. What's your name?"
> 
> "J-Jonathan, your highness."


	14. The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy goes into labor
> 
> Jonathan Morgenstern loves late Prince Magnus. He adores the omega. And he goes back in time in his mind to remind himself the reasons that he wants to get him back.

Alec turned over to Magnus as he walked over towards the giant window. Slowly, the vines that created the tower slowly curled out of it's spot and started circling around the knight, to create a swing to help him travel back down to the forest ground. Alec smiled, looking over at Magnus. Magnus was blushing and smiling widely at him the entire time. But slowly, his smile slowly faded down. Alec frowned too. Mostly because he didn't at all want to leave the omega prince. Magnus didn't want the knight to leave him either. "You can... you can stay you know." he said. "There's a chair for you to rest. Or I can make you your own bed out here to sleep. I'm telling you that it's okay. Don't worry about it. It is fine now."

Alec smiled. "Believe me, I want to stay. I want to." he said to him. "But my sister is really close to giving birth. And I left my family quite abruptly to come and check on you. I need to be there for her and for my nephew." Magnus nodded. He understood. But he still was a bit saddened that the knight would be leaving him. The prince licked his lips and looked down. Alec raised his chin so that they met eyes. "Hey. I'll be back. Don't worry."

Magnus forced a smile. "I'm not worried. It's fine. I understand why you must go. Please send her my best. Oh! Here." the prince waved his hand and handed Alec a small folded bundle. "It's from the softest wool in the kingdom. Pups love it. Your nephew should love it until he turns five."

Alec gave him a grateful nod, taking the bundle from him in one hand. He moved over and pressed a kiss against his knuckle. "Until tomorrow then beautiful."

"Until tomorrow Alexander." Magnus said to him, blushing at the nickname. Alec slowly sat down onto the swing. The omega raised his hand and helped slowly bring his knight back down to the ground. He smiled, seeing him go back down safely. As soon as he no longer could see him, he turned over towards his foyer.

He smiled widely, covering his mouth with his hands. Did that just... did that just actually happen to him? Did Alexander just admit to him that he had feelings for him? Why did he feel like he was walking on air? Magnus flopped down onto one of the sofas, resting his hands against his chest. His heart was hammering through his skin. And it was all because of the alpha in his life. All because of Alexander.

Magnus looked over, seeing his adorable Chairman walk over and begin to nuzzle his fingers. He giggled at the tickling feeling. He picked up the cat and pressed a gentle kiss to it's head, earning a happy purr from the kitten. "Mew!"

* * *

Jace paced around the main living area of the Lewis cottage. He was worried sick. He felt like he might panic. He needed to find out what the hell is happening. Why did that man come and threaten him? Why did that man come and take Alec to the king? Did it have something to do with his promotion into the captain's guild? With the secrets his brother has been keeping? Jace scoffed in frustration and utter confusion as he turned around and continuing his pacing.

What the hell was happening? He needed to know. He had to figure it out. Jace turned around again to continue his pacing, but the alpha was immediately and abruptly stopped. when smaller hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Jace exhaled, seeing that it was just his mother. "Mom." he exhaled.

"Why are you pacing so much?" she asked, pressing a hand to his cheek. "Should I go over and make you some tea?"

"No, no. No need. I'm fine." Jace said with a smile. "You know how worried that I get about Alec. How's Izzy?"

"She's asleep now. I was going to go off and contact the midwife. Izzy seems to be ready to deliver soon. The pup has dropped a few hours ago." the beta said, grabbing her cloak. "So I'll be back in a couple of moments, okay?"

"Take my horse mom. He's a stronger stallion." he called with a smile. He took a step back and hugged himself. "Mom... do you think that Alec is alright?"

Maryse let out a chuckle. Jace raised his eyebrows at her. "I don't mean to laugh at your worry sweetheart. I just think that you are worrying too much about him. I mean, this is Alec we are talking about."

Just as she said that, there was a light knock at the door. Maryse turned over to open it before Jace could protest with his alpha protectiveness. Speak of the devil, there stood the alpha of the Lightwood family. The beta smiled, hugging her son. Jace raised his eyebrows.

"Alec." he called.

"Hello Jace." he said to him with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Maryse asked.

"I'm fine. Raphael is not as much of an asshole was he seems. He is just doing his job, so there's no need to worry. He's the king's adviser and right hand man so he was trying to get me there as quick as possible." Alec said.

"I thought that you were in some kind of trouble." the mother said to her oldest, smiling and hugging him again.

"Trouble? Me? No, no. Not at all. The king just needed to discuss something urgent. It had something to do with my promotion into the captain's guild and his personal knight brigade."

Jace exhaled. He knew Alec. They grew up together. Something about whatever the hell he was speaking about was bullshit. He couldn't have been gone that long speaking with the king. The same king that had been depressed and had been hiding inside of his palace for the past few years? All of a sudden he comes out of the palace? All of sudden to speak with his brother, especially when he started to leave for long periods at a time? The alpha licked his lips, holding in a gruff that he wanted to release.

Alec was lying to him. He could tell because he never lied. Ever. Why start now? And especially to him? They're brothers. Parabatai. Whatever was going on with Alec, he wanted to help him. He needed to help him. But he needed to learn the truth. Jace inhaled, before coughing to earn the attention of his family members. "Sorry." he called, clapping Alec's shoulder. "How was the king?"

Alec inhaled. There. Jace noticed it. Alec always inhaled through his nose, or sometimes stiffened up when he was trying to come up with a lie. "He's... he's the king I guess."

Jace nodded. _Sure Al._

"What did he need to tell you?" Maryse asked, sensing some kind of forming tension in between the boys.

"He needed to speak to me about joining the his own knight brigade. Since he appointed me personally to Captain Morgenstern and his son, he wanted to inform me of my position." Alec explained. "Why are you wearing your cloak? Where are you off to this late?"

"Izzy is about to deliver." Jace answered. "Mother's intuition."

Alec nodded in understanding. 

"I'll take your brother's horse so that it doesn't frighten you and fill you with your stupid head with all this worry about me." Maryse said, opening the door. "Your sister and Simon are asleep. They left blankets and furs for you downstairs."

Alec nodded, kissing his mother's cheek in goodbye. The beta waved before slowly leaving the cottage. Alec didn't even get the chance to breathe when the door closed behind his mother. "Alec." Jace called. Alec turned over his brother. "Why are you lying?"

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked, even though he knew full well that he was lying to him and his mother.

"Alec. It's me. Jace. Your best friend. Your brother. The guy that still owes you a goddamned cider at the tavern." he stated, waving his arms in the air. "I know you better than anyone. I can tell when you're lying to me."

"Jace..." he sighed. He knew that he couldn't continue to lie to him. Jace was a bullshit detector. Hence why he made an amazing knight. The alpha raised his hand to him, slowly leaving the entrance hall. "Look it's... it's complicated."

"What is?" Jace asked, following him to the main room and to the sofas.

"This. I don't mean to lie to Jace. I usually tell you everything." Alec explained, unfolding one of the blankets and laying it down on the ground. "You take the sofa."

"You selfless pig."

"Do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"No."

"I know. Hence why I'm doing this. Sleep on the sofa."

Jace let out a chuckle. "Okay. But tell me Alec... what is it? Are you in trouble? Are you in danger?"

"No." Alec said simply to the alpha. "I'm fine. I swear."

"Then what's wrong. Please. I just want to know."

"I can't say."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

Jace exhaled through his nose. "Is this because of the king? Is it a private matter between you and him."

Alec looked down at the ground. But he slowly nodded. It wasn't the full truth. But it wasn't a lie. Jace exhaled. He moved over, sitting down beside his brother. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked over at him. "I promise you that I am not lying on purpose Jace."

"I know. I know." Jace said. "You'd never do that to me. But if anything ever happens... good or bad, and you need to tell. I'm here. I will-"

"AGGGGGHHHHH!"

The two alpha's ears perked up in an instant. They stood up from their seats in a hurry and ran up the steps to their sister's bedroom. Alec didn't even get the chance to kick the door down like he had originally planned. His sister's beta lover rushed through the door. He jumped, seeing who had been there.

"Was that you or my sister screaming?" Jace asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Me!" Simon cried.

The two alphas groaned in annoyance. "What happened?" they asked in unison.

"Izzy woke up. She cried that her... her water had broken." Simon said, his lip quivering.

"Simon, Simon look at me." Alec called, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Calm down. Breathe. Bad thoughts is bad for the baby."

"Wait, really?" Simon asked.

Jace groaned. "It's an expression you stupid motherfu-"

"Mom went to get the midwife!" Alec called, cutting off his brother from cursing out the scribe. "So just relax and breathe. Is she in any pain?"

"She's in pain, yes." Simon said, nodding up and down. "But... but not... not too much."

"The pain will increase by the time the sun rises." Alec said to him.

Jace walked over and took the worrying beta by the elbows. "Come on, let's go and make some tea. It will ease Izzy's pain and ease your off the rail nerves."

Simon inhaled, but nodded. He slowly allowed the alpha to lead him down the steps. Alec turned over and entered his sister's room. The beta was leaning over towards her knees, clutching her stomach. Her back was going up and down. The sound of sobbing filled the air. The alpha inhaled, kneeing down beside his baby sister and rubbing the small of her back.

Izzy looked up, tears dripping down her cheeks. She smiled widely, hugging her older brother. Alec let out a small chuckle, hugging her back. "Hey." he called to her with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"My... my baby..." the beta sobbed. "He's coming, he's coming finally! Holy shit Alec, he's finally coming!"

"Are you in pain?" Alec asked. "Simon went to go and get some tea."

"That damned beta. Holy shit, he's gonna be a dad. He's gonna be a father. And I'm gonna be a mom!"

"The best mom! I'm so proud of you baby sis. And everything is going to be fine."

"Where's mom?"

"She went to go and get the midwife. She should be back soon."

"She went just in the nick of time."

Alec smiled. He stood up, helping his sister to the headboard of their bed. He leaned her onto multiple pillows so that she would be comfortable. Izzy exhaled, smiling. She slowly ran her fingers along her huge belly. "He's dropped. For sure."

Alec smiled wider. "I can't to see my little nephew."

"And I can't wait to meet my son." Izzy called with a smile.

* * *

The moon was at it's highest peak in the sky. The light shining high and shining down on the palace. Everyone of noble blood was sleeping inside of the palaces comforting and soothing bedrooms. The servants were doing their best to work for the next day while the nobles slept. But there was one of noble lineage still awake. Their bed sheets were still crisp and clean. Untouched by any body. There standing on the patio of the beautiful palace was the knight. He stood there. Pressing his hands against the railing and looking down at the gardens below him. The flowers looked so beautiful. The servants always did an amazing job caring for the flowers. The flowers used to belong to the late queen. The queen loved all kinds of nature and she took care of the gardens like a child before she bore the king's first born pup. The flower garden was actually a gift from King Asmodeus to his queen. And after her death, the gardens were taken care of by the prince.

His prince. Magnus. Jonathan licked his lips, looking down at the flowers. He moved away from his room, walking down the steps and entering the gardens. The sweet smells of the many flowers and the sounds of the fountain entered him. Sensually touched him. Made him feel something. Made him feel something. The alpha sat down against the stone that surrounded the flowers. His hands slowly touched the flower petals. His eyes wandered up, looking over and seeing a servant enter the gardens. "Excuse me." he called.

The servant looked up. She inhaled, walking over. "Yes?"

"Your name miss." he stated.

"Oh. Um... I'm... I'm Maureen." she said with a bow.

"Roses." he stated. "Would it be possible to plant more of them?"

She nodded. "Of course my knight. Is there a reason? Is there some... some love in your heart for a certain someone?" she asked, her cheeks flushing pink.

Jonathan grinned, nodding at her. Maureen smiled, blushing even more. The alpha looked up and noticed her blush. "It is not for you or any of you servant girls. Don't get your hopes up wench. Now get the damn flowers planted."

Maureen nodded, her blush going away. She rushed out to follow the order. Jonathan looked back over at the flowers, rubbing the petals. He smiled. He remembered being here all of those years ago. He remembered that time. When the prince was a boy and he was around his age. He was maybe a month or two older than the royal heir. He looked up and over at the gardens. One of the entrances was a walkway made from stone and covered in vines and small growing daisies. He smiled. Seeing himself there. A small boy. No tattoos or runes on his body yet. Wandering around the gardens with a smile on his face. Jonathan remembered what he was doing.

He was looking for Clary. They had started to play hide and seek while their father was training the other knights. He hadn't been able to find her and wandered into the royal flower gardens. He hadn't noticed his prince. Not until he saw a small boy pop out from behind one of the bushes. Jonathan remembered his reaction. How he had gone on red alert immediately and started growling at the person hidden. And he remembered their conversation so clearly.

_"Why are you growling?" Magnus has asked him, raising his eyebrows from his spot on the ground._

_Jonathan had raised his brows. He noticed the embellishments on his jacket and the gold around his sleeves. The young alpha immediately moved down onto one knee, bowing like his father had taught him to when he was three years old. "Sorry. I'm-I'm so sorry Prince Magnus."_

_The prince stood up from the ground, walking over to the man. He had his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. "Why are you bowing to me?"_

_"Because-Because you are the prince. That is what I was taught. I need to bow to you and bow to your father." Jonathan answered._

_Magnus chuckled. "You're funny. You don't have to bow to me. I'm a person, just like you. What's your name?"_

_"J-Jonathan, your highness."_

_"You don't have to call me that either silly. What are you doing in here?"_

_"I was... I was looking for my sister."_

_"You have a sister? Oh, how lucky! I wish that I had siblings. Or friends."_

_"You don't have friends?"_

_"No." Magnus said with a chuckle, running over to a bush with dying flowers. "Papa wants me to stay inside of the palace. I have never met with anyone else that wasn't a noble that lives here."_

_Jonathan looked down, frowning. "Well, I'll be your friend."_

_The omega looked up, smiling widely. "Really?!"_

_"Really."_

Jonathan smiled. The prince was always so kind. Even when he was a child. He looked away from the entrance and to the gardens and to where he had sat. He rubbed it. Magnus and him had met here many times. Whenever the prince was free and whenever the knight could get away from his father. He remembered meeting with the prince on his birthday. He remembered the wide excited smile on the omega's face when he had brought him some food that he had made himself. He remembered how Magnus had said that he had never ever enjoyed lonely meals when his father was working. The warm food brought a smile to the alpha's face.

_"Jonathan!" he cried, opening up the basket the he had brought him. "Why? Oh my, this is so much food! How did you-"_

_"Clary is usually helping some of the servants in the kitchen. So I made her send them off for the night so that I could have the kitchen to myself." Jonathan said with a smile._

_Magnus fished through the items, taking out bowls filled with pork, soup, fruit and bottles of wine. The prince had the widest smile on his lips. It made Jonathan smile, seeing him so happy. The teenage alpha puffed his chest up. "Oh Jonathan! This is the sweetest thing that I have ever done for me!"_

_"I am certain that your father has given you so many gifts and taken such good care of you. I am sure that perhaps you have silks and jewels in your room that-"_

_"Jewels mean nothing to me. You took the time to do this for me. Thank you... thank you so much."_

_Jonathan blushed, looking down. His armor clanked together as he rubbed his fingers together. "I would... I would do anything for you."_

_Magnus smiled. He moved over and pressed his hand against the knight's. The alpha turned bright red, looking up at the prince. Magnus was oblivious to his bright face. But he was smiling nonetheless. He sat back down against the stone, biting into the meat that Jonathan had spent so long to prepare._

Their last day together was the one that was in the back of his mind. The last time that he has seen the prince was the day before he had supposedly gotten kidnapped. He stood up from his place on the stone, looking up. He could see his patio and the bedroom where his prince had resided for years. The room they were in the very last time that he had seen him.

_Jonathan had rushed over towards the prince's room, pushing aside the servants that had been trying to tell him to stay away. The alpha moved over to the door where Magnus was. He knocked, as fast as his hand could bring up. "Magnus please." he called. "Open the door."_

_It only took a while for the prince to answer. He slowly opened the door. His face wasn't red. But the alpha could see the tears dried onto his cheeks and the eye kohl dripping down. Jonathan crossed the threshold and hugged him. Magnus stiffened, but he hugged his friend back._

_"Oh Mags." he called. "That... that bitch!"_

_"Jonathan. Language." Magnus called._

_"I will say what the hell I want when it comes to her. That bitch... she has the nerve. The absolute nerve... to try and take the crown from you! She fucking used you!" Jonathan cried. He raised his hand and rubbed the tears away from his prince's cheek._

_"It's fine. It's fine. It's okay. I get it." Magnus said to him. "But I don't care about her anymore. Father is taking care of her right now as we speak."_

_Jonathan exhaled. "I'm sorry that I ever let her hurt you."_

_"It wasn't your fault."_

_"It was. I am your friend and a knight here in your brigade. Your knight. I should have trusted my instincts and warned you about Camille. I'm a horrible person. A horrible alpha."_

_"No. No." Magnus called, grabbing his cheeks in his hand and rubbing his cheekbones. "No. You couldn't tell. It's alright Jonathan."_

_He sighed. He took Magnus' hands in his. "Magnus Bane... my prince. I make a vow to you today for now and for always. That I... that I..."_

Jonathan cringed at how hesitant he was back then. He should have just said it six years ago. He should have just said the fucking words. Said that he loved Magnus. Maybe if he did, he would still be here. Safe in the palace.

_"What?" Magnus asked. "What is it? Tell me Jonathan?"_

_"I... I vow that I will never let anything happen to you. I will protect you from day in and day out. From now on, I am yours." he said. "I am your knight. Your protector."_

_Magnus smiled. "You are so kind that it is unbelievable. Dear lord Jonathan. I am so lucky to have you. To have you with me."_

The next morning, the prince was gone.

For six years he had been missing.

The alpha growled, slamming his fist against the stone. It cracked and broke. The small shards of rubble falling up from the stone and into the air. One day into his vow to his prince, he had lost him. And six years had passed and no evidence on his disappearance. He believes wholeheartedly that someone has kidnapped his love. And he would do anything to bring home the prince. He would kill anyone that tried to take Magnus away from him. He loved Magnus. As a friend. And as a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 
> 
> The midwife moved over to the side of the bed. She pulled the blanket up and looked down at the dilated hole that the baby was coming through. "You just need to push for me one more time, okay?" she said.
> 
> "I'm right here." Simon said, holding her hand.
> 
> Izzy nodded. She leaned over, groaning in pain as she pushed. Alec rubbed her shoulder, looking over at the midwife. The midwife held onto her thighs, looking up at her. "Almost there. We can see the baby's head."


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just A Little Update

Hello there! 🤗

I apologize if you guys were excited for an update since I haven't touched this story in a think four months. Now. I am super duper sorry for not updating. I know that you guys really like this story and all of your support means the world.

But for this story in particular, I think that we should be honest with each other. For one, I have been dealing with some stuff family-wise. But that this not the full reason that I haven't picked this story up. For this story and also Opposites Attract, I haven't found the motivation to continue. I have other chapters ready to post, but with those chapters, I have to edit those and continue it on towards other upcoming chapters. For this one, I have only three more from the last update ready. And the rest has gone off of the walls. I have tried to keep going with it, but I don't know. I'm not sticking to my outline and I have no idea if I want to stick with current plot lines.

So, for that, I am sorry.

I am working on rewriting the outline and shortening it by a lot. It used to be seven pages and I am planning to cut it down to at least three a half. Once that is done, I will try to update this story and get back to what I love doing, which it weekly updates. I hope that I haven't upset you all. But more in most definitely coming in the future. I love you all lots.

🖤


End file.
